¿Cuál es tu recuerdo Draco?
by tyna fest
Summary: — Granger ¿Es así como comes normalmente? ¿Esa es la educación que te han dado? Aunque he de reconocer que tu progreso a la hora de usar el tenedor es digno de admiración. Será mejor que me envuelva en el mantel antes de que me salpiques.
1. Ch1: Un nuevo comienzo

**Me he animado y he escrito mi primer fic.**

**DISCLAIMER:Todo es de J.K Rowling ( salvo esta historia y un personaje) Si por mí fuera, Hermione y Ron jamás de los jamases hubiesen acabado casados y probablemente Neville Longbottom sería el que hubiese matado a Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**Algunos detalles importantes****:  
**En mi historia, Amycus y Alecto Carrow consiguen escapar después de la batalla de Hogwarts y siguen rondando por ahí. En cuanto a los Malfoy, en el juicio se decide que Lucius debe ir a Azkaban, de por vida, mientras que Draco y Narcissa quedan libres de cargos.

**Os dejo con la lectura :D**

* * *

Una fría cadena tiraba de la mano de Hermione en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Intentar soltarse era inútil pues cuanto más forcejeaba, más la arrastraba al fondo del abismo. Eso le provocaba una frustración insoportable, desesperación, presión, agobio… sin embargo no sentía miedo en absoluto.

Justo entonces, despertaba.

Hermione corría con el equipaje lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas entre la gente de la estación. Era tarde, muy tarde. Llevaba cerca de un mes teniendo ese sueño recurrente... ¿Tendría algún significado? Pensaría en ello más tarde...ahora, si no se daba prisa perdería el expreso de Hogwarts. Llegó al andén nueve y tres cuartos y fue cuando se tropezó con sus amigos.

— ¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Ginny! — exclamó casi sin aliento — pensé que no llegaría a tiempo…menos mal…

Hermione miró a Ron un segundo y volvió a sentir esa sensación incómoda que experimentaba desde hacía semanas.  
Llevaban siendo buenos amigos tanto tiempo, que aún le resultaba extraño que estuvieran juntos. Al principio no se sentía mal por ello pero desde que había finalizado la batalla de Hogwarts y Voldemort había muerto, emprendió un viaje a Australia para buscar a sus padres, devolverles los recuerdos y traerles de vuelta a Londres. Durante ese tiempo había pensado mucho en ello y se había dado cuenta de que a lo mejor no estaba preparada para estar con Ron. O simplemente el cariño que le tenía era puramente eso, y no amor.

Cuando Ron estuvo saliendo con la tonta de Lavender en sexto curso, Hermione siempre estaba de mal humor, siempre sentía celos de Brown, pero a lo mejor esos celos eran simplemente miedo a que si Ron tenía novia, ya no le prestaría tanta atención.  
Esas últimas semanas intentó evitarle en todo lo posible y no escribirle demasiado para ver si así le echaba en falta o le necesitaba y de paso, averiguar de una vez por todas, cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacía el pelirrojo.  
En ese instante, notó como Ron cogía su mano.  
El primer impulso que tuvo fue de retirarla, pero Hermione notaba que Ron estaba preocupado, y que era consciente de que algo pasaba. Ella no quería preocuparle más. Cuando estuvieran a solas sin Harry, ya le expresaría como se sentía. Él debía saberlo… pero por el momento, decidió no retirar su mano.

— Vaya, vaya… Granger— dijo una voz por detrás de la Gryffindor.

Se giró y vio a su peor pesadilla frente a ella…. Malfoy.  
Allí estaba parado de pie con la cara llena de arrogancia como de costumbre.  
—Veo que al final te has decidido a salir con la comadreja. Ya era hora…

— ¡Sí Malfoy…y también ya era hora de que el Ministerio metiese a tu padre en Azkaban!— contestó Hermione sonriendo cínicamente mientras sujetaba a Ron que estaba sacando la varita por el comentario que había dicho anteriormente el Slytherin.

Hermione no quería empezar mal el curso por culpa del narcisista de turno.  
Malfoy apretó los puños fuertemente y frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, después de varios segundos que parecieron una inmensidad, retiró la mirada a la castaña y siguió hacia delante como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Creo que no ha cambiado nada— suspiró Harry— aunque parece…diferente. No sé exactamente por qué.

— Yo sí que no sé como McGonagall le permite volver a Hogwarts después de todo lo que ha pasado— bufó Hermione— supongo que si no ha matado a nadie, el Ministerio no puede hacer nada.

—Desde luego que no— contestó Harry con preocupación— en el juicio decidieron que tanto él como su madre saldrían impunes, pero al final llegaron a la conclusión de que Lucius sí debía ir a Azkaban.

Draco entró en el tren y fue entonces, cuando Harry se percató de que no iba con los secuaces que siempre le seguían a todas partes. Crabbe había muerto en la sala de los Menesteres anteriormente, y Goyle… parecía que por una vez iba a su aire y no hacía caso a sus órdenes. En cuanto a Zabini y Pansy… ni rastro de ellos.  
Cuando Harry entró en el tren, buscando algún compartimento que estuviese libre, sus sospechas fueron cada vez mayores. Zabini, Pansy y Goyle estaban en un vagón mientras que Draco no iba con ellos, sino con otro alumno. Un tal Malcolm Baddock, menor que Harry y los demás. Junto a ellos se encontraba otra alumna de Slytherin. La hermana menor de Daphne Greengrass, Astoria.  
Parecía que desde que Voldemort había muerto y Lucius Malfoy estaba en Azkaban, Draco había perdido todo el respeto que le tenían antes sus amigos más cercanos. La mayoría de los alumnos, seguían teniéndole miedo, pues al fin y al cabo él era un mortífago y tendría por siempre la cicatriz de la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, pero había dos grupos bien diferenciados. Los que aún temían y respetaban a Draco y los que ya no querían saber nada de él.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny encontraron al fin un compartimento libre y a los dos minutos de haberse sentado, el tren se puso en marcha. Durante todo el viaje Hermione estuvo hablando de los hechizos y encantamientos que había estado mirando y estudiando esos últimos días y cada vez que Ron intentaba acercarse a ella demasiado, la castaña sacaba la varita para conjurar algo y así evitarle o directamente intentaba cambiar de tema.

— Oye Ginny…— dijo Harry— voy a ver donde están Neville y los demás.  
¿Vienes?

— No, mejor me quedo aquí— contestó la pelirroja mientras hacía una pausa para bostezar— voy a intentar dormir un poco… si es que estos dos me dejan.

Harry salió del vagón y fue andando por el pasillo del tren buscando a sus otros amigos. No tardó mucho en encontrarlos, ya que solamente había dos compartimentos entre ellos.

— ¡Hola Seamus! — saludó Harry mientras éste dejaba un paquete de Grageas Bertie Bott sobre el asiento y a continuación se levantaba para darle un abrazo.

— ¿Qué tal Harry? ¿Cómo ha ido el verano? — preguntó Neville con aire sonriente dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

— Genial— respondió Harry— lo he pasado con Ron y el resto de los Weasley en la Madriguera. Desde que me fui de Privet drive para buscar los Horrocruxes no he vuelto a ver a mis tíos ni a mi primo— suspiró aliviado.

En ese instante, vio que Luna estaba agachada buscando algo por el vagón con preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre Luna? — preguntó Harry extrañado.

— Mi varita ha desaparecido. Habrán han sido los Nargles—contestó mientras proseguía con su búsqueda.

— ¿No te la habrá quitado nadie? — dijo Neville que estaba junto a ella mirando a todas partes en el suelo por si la encontraba.

— Lo dudo— respondió Luna— la llevaba encima. Estoy segura de que han sido ellos.

Harry intentó ayudarles a buscarla por todos los rincones del compartimento pero no había forma de encontrarla.

— Bueno…tarde o temprano seguro que aparecerá— suspiró Luna— por cierto, veo que arreglaste tu varita Harry.

— Sí…— respondió mirando su varita que en ese momento sobresalía por uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones—la varita de Sauco me sirvió para repararla y a Malfoy le devolví la suya en el juicio.

Durante el resto de la conversación los magos estuvieron contando que es lo que habían hecho durante esos últimos meses. Más tarde, Harry decidió volver a su compartimento y cuando salió de allí e iba andando por el pasillo entre vagón y vagón, se paró en seco al oír que una voz le llamaba.

— Potter— dijo en voz baja.

Harry no se había girado aun pero sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? — preguntó con desgana suponiendo que éste le iba a hablar con desprecio como solía hacer normalmente.

— Con respecto a lo de la sala de los Menesteres…— respondió haciendo una muy larga pausa como si le costase la vida continuar la frase.

— ¿Si? — dijo Harry enarcando una ceja.

— Gracias—contestó rápidamente mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a su compartimento.

A pesar de todas las cosas malas que Malfoy había hecho durante esos años, y todas las veces que lo había insultado a él y a sus amigos, Harry le salvó la vida del fuego aquel día en la sala de los Menesteres y en eso Draco debía estar agradecido, aunque le costara muchísimo admitirlo.

— Pero Potter…no creas que por haberte dicho esto me caes bien o vayamos a ser amiguitos— añadió arrastrando las palabras.

— Lo sé— respondió Harry y continuó andando por el pasillo sonriendo disimuladamente.

Era la primera vez que Malfoy le daba las gracias, a su manera… claro... pero lo había hecho con sinceridad.

Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny, que en ese momento dormía como un tronco y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla suavemente. Ron discutía con Hermione algo sobre los ingredientes de una poción así que no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que Harry le hacía en ese momento a su hermana.  
Pasaron por el pasillo algunas alumnas de primer curso, se pararon al lado del cristal y mirando a Harry comenzaron a sonreír y a sonrojarse.  
Desde que Harry había acabado con el señor tenebroso, su fama había adquirido gran importancia, saliéndole de esa forma numerosas admiradoras por todas partes.  
Miró una vez más a Ginny y suspiró esbozando una sonrisa mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre el asiento.

* * *

Estaba oscureciendo cuando el tren se paró repentinamente. Harry miró por la ventana del vagón y vio una imagen que le resultaba muy familiar. Una imagen que añoraba y que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estaba en Hogwarts.  
Pero no el Hogwarts tenebroso controlado por mortífagos como el año anterior, sino el verdadero Hogwarts. Donde nada malo podía ocurrir.  
Una vez hubieron bajado del tren, Harry cogió su equipaje y se dirigió hacia la entrada del castillo junto con todos los demás.  
Allí se subieron en las carrozas tiradas por Thestrals.  
Cuando dejaron todas sus pertenencias en la torre de Gryffindor, fueron en dirección al Gran Comedor para presenciar la nueva ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador.  
Las casas estaban allí reunidas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

— Este año— comenzó a hablar McGonagall desde el atril del búho— comienza una nueva era. Todos sabéis que recientemente, el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos ha sido derrotado, como también sabéis que la persona que acabó con él está ahora mismo aquí entre nosotros, por ese motivo, en primer lugar, me gustaría que Harry Potter recibiera un gran aplauso por parte de la escuela.

No terminó de decir la frase cuando todo Gryffindor estaba levantado aplaudiendo y gritando de emoción. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw también se alegraban por el acontecimiento. En cuanto a Slytherin… aplaudieron sin entusiasmo alguno.  
Harry miró en dirección a la mesa de las serpientes y vio como Malfoy bostezaba como si estuviese aburrido por lo que la directora estaba diciendo en ese momento.  
McGonagall alzó la copa para continuar hablando y el jaleo se calmó.

— En segundo lugar, los alumnos que el año pasado estaban en séptimo vuelven a estar entre nosotros, por no haber podido realizar los EXTASIS a final de curso.

De eso no se alegraban tanto los alumnos de la generación de Harry, aunque la directora tenía razón. Si querían dedicarse a cualquier profesión como aurores o cualquier otra cosa, el último curso era crucial, y si además de no haberlo concluido, no habían hecho los exámenes finales, todo lo que McGonagall decía, tenía sentido.

— En tercer lugar, aunque sea la nueva directora, seguiré dando Transformaciones. El profesor Slughorn continuará dando pociones. En cuanto a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tenemos a un nuevo profesor , Ringuil Pirmens — anunció señalando a un joven de cabello rubio con gafas que se sentaba junto a la profesora Sprout.

Parecía un tipo agradable y tímido. Muy joven para ser profesor de Defensa. Era de esas personas que aparentaba menos edad de la que en realidad tenía.  
Se levantó, saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y todos aplaudieron.  
—Y por último, se procederá a la Ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador— concluyó Mcgonagall sentándose junto a los profesores para dar lugar a la entrada de los alumnos de primer curso.

Hagrid iba en cabeza. Él iba a nombrar a los alumnos. Antes lo solía hacer Mcgonagall pero le cedió el cargo.

— Oye Hermione— le susurró Harry en el oído procurando no hacer mucho ruido, ya que el sombrero Seleccionador estaba adjudicando a los alumnos en las distintas casas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó sin despegar los ojos de los alumnos que se sentaban en la sillita para ser elegidos.

— Antes en el tren cuando fui a ver a Luna y los demás… me encontré a Malfoy y me dio las gracias por lo de...ya sabes… aquel día en la sala de los Menesteres.

Hermione giró la cara hacia donde estaba Harry y lo miró incrédula.

— ¿Malfoy dando las gracias? —preguntó— ¿estás seguro de que no lo has soñado?

Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño.

— No— respondió— está en deuda conmigo. Le salvé la vida.

— Lo que significa…— dijo haciendo una pausa— que a ti te deje en paz y Ron y yo seremos el centro de su atención. Sólo me faltaba que estuviera aún más insoportable.

Justo entonces, Hermione miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y Draco que estaba sentado al lado de Malcolm, tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Vocalizó lentamente una palabra mirando hacia la castaña con una sonrisa llena de maldad.  
Aunque no lo escuchó, pudo distinguir claramente la palabra sangre-sucia en sus labios.  
Hermione lo miró con desdén y siguió atenta a la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador.  
Una vez concluida, McGonagall pronunció un discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y avisó de lo que estaba prohibido en la escuela, los castigos….como antaño solía hacer Dumbledore.  
Seguidamente, comenzó el gran banquete donde todos se pusieron las botas.

— Ronald, parece que no hallas comido en un mes— se quejó Hermione al ver con las ganas que Ron engullía el plato.

— Egg que estág muy ricogg todogg— balbuceó el pelirrojo casi sin poder hablar.

— Deberías intentar mejorar un poco tus modales— suspiró Hermione mientras apoyaba el rostro en su mano.

— Harry, y tú podrías decirle algo— insistió.

En ese momento Harry estaba demasiado distraído pensando en todo lo que había sucedido últimamente como para escuchar a Hermione. Todavía le resultaba extraño… volver a estar allí de nuevo.  
Recordó la batalla de Hogwarts y la muerte de Voldemort. Había perdido tantas personas que le querían y le apoyaban durante esos últimos años… Sirius, Remus, Fred, Nymphadora….incluso Hedwig.

— ¡Harry! — exclamó Hermione por tercera vez.

— Perdón, estaba distraído…

— No hace falta que lo jures— dijo ella frunciendo el ceño— no has probado la comida. Distraído se queda corto.

— Yo ya he terminado— interrumpió Ron poniéndose en pie y bostezando— me voy a la sala común. Estoy agotado. Y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Draco se removía entre las sábanas sin poder pegar ojo.  
Era más de media noche y no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la sala común de Slytherin, salvo los ronquidos de Goyle.

``Otro año más en esta mierda de colegio— pensó— después de tener que huir de la mansión con mi madre por si los mortífagos que aun siguen vivos vienen a buscarnos, solo me faltaba volver aquí. Nadie se imagina por lo que he tenido que pasar estos últimos meses. Viviendo entre asquerosos muggles para que no nos pudiesen encontrar…. — se rió sarcásticamente en silencio— y eso sin contar lo de mi padre…``

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Su padre en Azkaban, de por vida, hasta que al fin los dementores le dieran el beso.  
En parte se sentía liberado tras la muerte de Voldemort, pero al no serle fiel tanto él como su familia, tenía cierta inseguridad. Los otros seguidores del señor tenebroso como los Carrow, podrían ir a por él y Narcisa en cualquier momento y no estaba dispuesto a perder la única persona querida que le quedaba, ya que dudaba mucho que volviese a ver a Lucius.  
Suspiró y después de imaginarse cosas que él consideraba agradables como humillaciones a la sangre-sucia y a la comadreja, al fin se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy !**

**Este capítulo lo he basado más en Harry que en otro personaje, pero a partir del segundo ya será más Draco-Hermione. Supongo que lo subiré este fin de semana. Todo depende de los exámenes, que tengo los cuatrimestrales la semana que viene u.u. Menuda época he elegido para hacer un fic xDDD pero bueno, estoy animada y espero que sigáis mi historia, porque se va a poner muyyy interesante...jiji**

**¡Espero que os animéis y dejéis vuestros reviews! :D**


	2. Ch2: Entre barrotes

**El segundo cap :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Todo salvo Ringuil Pirmens pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**ENTRE BARROTES**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó sobresaltada por el mismo sueño que había tenido días atrás. Debía descifrar lo qué significaba.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la sala común de Gryffindor para buscar a Harry y Ron e irse con ellos a la primera clase, pero, sus amigos se habían ido sin ella.

— Genial…— murmuró malhumorada.

_''Podrían haberme esperado… serán idiotas...''_

Iba por el pasillo en dirección a la clase, cuando vio que había un grupo de Slytherins metiéndose con alguien. El grupo de Blaise, Goyle, Pansy y unos cuantos más estaban haciendo un corro. Se acercó para decirles algo pero al ver que la persona que había en medio era Malfoy se quedó de piedra.

— ¿Ahora qué…Draco? — dijo Zabini con desdén.

— Déjame pensar Blaise…— respondió Malfoy llevándose una mano a la barbilla- ahora es cuando te vas a la mierda.

Goyle se acercó para darle un puñetazo a Draco pero éste fue más rápido y le dejó la nariz rota en menos de dos segundos.  
Zabini se puso tan furioso que empujó al rubio platino de ojos grises contra una de las paredes del castillo.

— Blaise, déjalo ya…éste no merece la pena— respondió Pansy despectivamente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro— es mejor que Mcgonagall no te castigue.

— Tienes razón— contestó soltando a Malfoy del cuello de la camisa— Draco para mí estás muerto. Sin tu padre y sin Voldemort, no vales nada… Eres un cobarde de mierda.

Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras Goyle se tapaba la nariz para contener la hemorragia con un pañuelo enorme que sacó de su bolsillo.  
Malfoy se limitó a no hablar.

— Venga Goyle— dijo Zabini echándole un brazo por encima del hombro— te acompaño a la enfermería para que Pomfrey te arregle eso.

Y así se alejó todo el grupo por el largo pasillo dejando al rubio platino atrás, aunque Blaise se giró una última vez para mirar a Draco con cara de asco.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Granger? — preguntó tan enfadado que podía reflejarse en sus grises ojos la ira.

— Ver el espectáculo— se mofó.

— No tienes ni idea de qué va esto sangre-sucia— respondió con desprecio.

— Claro que sí— dijo la castaña sin dejar de sonreír— Ahora ya sabes lo que es sentirse humillado Malfoy. Algo que se te ha dado de maravilla con nosotros durante estos años. Ya sabes… de lo que se da, se recibe.

Draco metió rápidamente su mano en el bolsillo para sacar la varita y lanzarle una maldición imperdonable a Hermione, pero se paró en seco.

_''Maldita Granger… si le lanzo una maldición, McGonagall me expulsará… y no me va a dar más oportunidades para poder volver…''_

Volvió a guardar su varita y se dirigió a la Gryffindor lentamente hasta que la acorraló contra la pared.

— Mira Granger…— dijo acercándose cada vez más hasta que sus rostros estuvieron solamente a escasos centímetros— con San Potter tengo una tregua y después de lo que pasó en la sala de los Menesteres creo que simplemente me limitaré a ignorarle, pero con respecto a ti…. — hizo una pausa para acercarse aún más y mirarla muy de cerca— pienso hacer de tu vida un infierno.

Malfoy se apartó de ella y siguió caminando con los libros en la mano en dirección a la clase de Defensa.

_''Maldito imbécil— _pensó Hermione_— otro hubiera sentido lástima por el hecho de que todos tus amigos se han puesto en contra tuya. Pero yo no voy a sentir compasión alguna y menos, por un estúpido arrogante como tú. ''_

Durante el resto del camino, Hermione estuvo maldiciéndole a él y a sus amigos.

_''Empezamos bien el primer día... Estos dos no se molestan en esperarme y por si fuera poco tengo que aguantar las amenazas del hurón. Estupendo…'_'

* * *

— Soy Ringuil Pirmens, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras— se presentó el joven— por lo que tengo entendido, los profesores de esta asignatura que han estado aquí dando clases durante estos últimos años… no es que hayan durado mucho. De mi no os vais a librar tan fácilmente.

Todos rompieron a reír. Tenía razón. Siempre por algún motivo pasaba algo. En primero el profesor Quirrell que resultó ser un mortífago, en segundo, el farsante de Gilderoy Lockhart, en tercero, Lupin el licántropo… por no hablar de Jr. Barty Crouch, Umbridge, Amycus Carrow … y Snape que había muerto… así que era imposible mantener un profesor en esa asignatura durante más de un curso. Parecía estar maldita.

— Este año vamos a repasar todos los hechizos de Defensa que ya habréis visto anteriormente para los EXTASIS— continuó— así que os dividiré en grupos de tres.

A Hermione, Harry y Ron les tocó juntos, sin embargo otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, como Neville que tuvo que ponerse con Zabini y Goyle.  
Ringuil colocó en cada mesa una especie de roca enorme que parecía que rompería la madera en cualquier momento.

— Supongo que todos habréis aprendido el hechizo Bombarda— dijo colocándose bien las gafas— pues bien, he utilizado un encantamiento en estas rocas, por lo que destruirlas y reducirlas a cenizas será bastante complicado. El objetivo es que utilicéis el hechizo Bombarda Máxima y consigáis romperlas sin causar un desastre en la clase. Es un hechizo muy potente, tened cuidado de no lanzarlo a un compañero. No sé cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias. Nada bueno… eso seguro.

Algunos lo consiguieron rápidamente, entre ellos Harry y Hermione, pero otros como Neville no podían destruir las rocas, aunque también influía el hecho de que Zabini y Goyle no dejaban de molestarle.  
Más tarde Ringuil obligó a los alumnos a convocar algunos patronus hasta que dio por finalizada la clase y mandó las tareas para el próximo día.

* * *

— Podríais haberme esperado— se quejó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

— Era demasiado tarde—contestó Ron llevándose un zumo de calabaza a los labios— si no se te hubiesen pegado las sábanas…

— Ron no la cabrees más— añadió Harry dándole un codazo.

Hermione se limitó a pasar del pelirrojo y seguir comiendo.  
Miró a la mesa de Slytherin y se acordó de lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

— Oye Harry— le susurró— esta mañana me he encontrado a los de Slytherin metiéndose con Malfoy y bueno…el le rompió la nariz a Goyle… y…

— Eso explica porque han llegado tarde él y Zabini— respondió Ron que también estaba atento a la conversación.

— Sí, y también explica porque Goyle tenía la nariz hinchada como un tomate— añadió Harry riéndose.

Los tres alumnos miraron a Malfoy y a su lado tenía sentada a Astoria Greengrass. Parecía estar demasiado pegada a él.

— Será otra de sus conquistas— suspiró Hermione— no sé cómo puede estar con un mortífago.

— Malfoy se estará aprovechando de la situación— dijo Ron— parece ser que es una de las pocas que no está en contra suya… bueno y el Malcolm ese.

Lo que dijo Ron era cierto. Seguramente la estaba utilizando para no quedarse solo, porque Malfoy nunca salía en serio con alguien. Sus relaciones siempre eran cortas y fugaces aventuras que se desvanecían rápidamente. Probablemente a Astoria la aguantaría por el hecho de no perder más apoyo del que ya había perdido. Además, no se le veía muy entusiasmado, y mucho menos, enamorado.  
Y en cuanto a Malcolm, estaría con Draco porque era otro cobarde y no tenía el suficiente valor como para enfrentarse a él.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde el almuerzo y Draco se dirigió a la biblioteca para terminar una última cosa antes de ir a la clase de Transformaciones con McGonagall que tenía más tarde.

_''Por fin Astoria se ha despegado de mí... aunque no sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder aguantar con esta farsa… si los imbéciles de Blaise y Goyle no me la hubiesen jugado poniendo a todos a favor de su bando ahora no tendría que aguantar a Astoria ni al payaso de Malcolm. Esto no quedará así. Por Merlín. ''_

Entró en la biblioteca, con el ceño fruncido, tan cabreado que tenía ganas de pegar una paliza a cualquiera que se le cruzara por su camino, pero allí no había nadie, ni siquiera Pince, que había dejado una pequeña nota diciendo que tenía un importante asunto que llevar a cabo y volvería en una hora. Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo como de costumbre, haciendo tareas y estudiando, seguramente para Transformaciones, como alumna ejemplar que era.

—Granger— dijo el Slytherin soltando bruscamente los libros sobre la mesa y sentándose al lado de Hermione.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? — contestó con indiferencia sin levantar la vista de su pergamino mientras continuaba escribiendo.

Draco se sentía furioso y ofendido por el comentario que Hermione le había dicho esa misma mañana. Ella también pasaba de él y ya no le tenia miedo y mucho menos, respeto.  
Necesitaba desahogarse humillándola, insultándola o haciendo algo que realmente le afectara...su mente se le iluminó.

— Bueno…no sé porque te molestas tanto en tener terminado eso para Transformaciones— respondió mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa. Si faltas, no habrá servido de nada el haberlos hecho ¿sabes?

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que yo vaya a faltar? — preguntó Hermione levantando la vista de los apuntes extrañada por el comentario de Malfoy pero justo entonces, él actuó.

— ¡Expelliarmus! — gritó aprovechándose de que no había nadie en la biblioteca en ese momento.

Hermione intentó coger su varita rápidamente pero Malfoy fue mucho más rápido y cuando la tuvo en la mano volvió a lanzar otro hechizo.

— ¡Jaulio!— dijo e inmediatamente Hermione quedó atrapada dentro de una pequeña jaula de barrotes gruesos y oscuros.

— ¡Sácame de aquí desgraciado! — gritó forcejeando y empujando los barrotes.

— No te molestes Granger— le espetó con una sonrisa cínica— de ahí solo te puedo sacar yo o alguien que sepa como abrirla, pero lamentablemente estás sola y ahí dentro los hechizos no funcionan.

— Si McGonagall se entera de esto… — contestó aún más furiosa.

—McGonagall en breve estará dando clase— le interrumpió Malfoy arrastrando las palabras— una clase a la que lamentablemente, tú no podrás ir Granger… que pena. Tengo que terminar una cosa antes de ir a Transformaciones, así que, ahí te quedas.

Malfoy cogió sus libros, dejó la varita de Hermione sobre la mesa y fue en dirección a la salida de la biblioteca hablando solo y burlándose como si la Gryffindor no estuviera presente.

—Qué pena…McGonagall se sentirá tan decepcionada…la sabelotodo faltando a su primera clase…— se mofó mientras se alejaba hasta perderse por los pasillos.

_''¡Maldita sea! tengo que intentar salir de aquí como sea… a ver…piensa Hermione…. ¡ya sé!_'' — ¡Accio varita!

Pero no dio resultado. Seguía atrapada entre barrotes.

_'' La magia no funciona aquí dentro. Maldito imbécil. Cuando salga de aquí vas a saber lo que te espera. No te vas a salir con la tuya. ''_

Transcurrió más de media hora, y Pince seguía sin aparecer. Hermione lo había dado todo por perdido cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien aproximándose a la biblioteca. Era el profesor Ringuil.

— ¡Profesor! — exclamó intentando ponerse en pie dentro de la jaula, pues era tan pequeña que tuvo que sentarse para no tener la espalda encorvada a tal extremo que parecía el jorobado de Notre Dame.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! — gritó Ringuil horrorizado llevándose las manos a la cabeza— ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

—Draco Malfoy, profesor— masculló con ira- por favor sáqueme de aquí. He perdido ya una clase por esta broma de mal gusto.

El profesor murmuró algo y la jaula desapareció inmediatamente. Hermione se dirigió a la mesa para coger sus libros y su varita.

— Informaré a la profesora McGonagall…— dijo el profesor de Defensa frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No! — le interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo que no? — preguntó extrañado y sorprendido a la vez— ¿Por qué?¿Es qué no estás enfadada…

— Déjelo…— respondió cabizbaja— no me gusta meterme en este tipo de líos… de verdad… prefiero que las cosas no empeoren… por favor…

— Bueno si te pones así…— contestó aún estupefacto por cómo había reaccionado Hermione.

— Yo… esto…— dijo Hermione sin saber muy bien como continuar— hablaré con Mcgonagall y le explicaré…

— De acuerdo, pero si vuelve a pasar algo parecido, ya sabes a quien debes acudir— y tras darse un empujoncito en las gafas para colocárselas bien, dio media vuelta y se fue. Hermione suspiró.

Lo que el profesor Ringuil no sabía, era que la Gryffindor no iría en ningún momento a hablar con Mcgonagall. Lo haría más tarde, sí, pero no para culpar a Malfoy. Solo se inventaría alguna excusa de por qué no había ido a clase esa tarde. Estaba tan furiosa y se sentía tan impotente que tenía sed de venganza y si avisaba a la directora, seguramente le pondría algún castigo a Draco, pero una vez lo hubiese concluido seguiría igual de imbécil y arrogante que siempre. Así que, Hermione decidió tomar la justicia por su propia cuenta.

_''Prepárate Malfoy''_— pensó sonriendo con malicia.

Y siguió con aire soñador y tarareando una canción _muggle_ rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

**Chán chán! Aquí se queda por ahora... :B**

**Malfoy sigue igual de imbecil.. y después de que Harry le salvara la vida como que... le debe un favor por así decirlo... por lo que ahora se cebará más con Hermione. Pobrecita... y lo que le queda por pasar u.u xDDDD ( si es que Draco es demasiado Draco) no digo más.**

**por último solo me queda por decir... que yo no quiero golosinas... quiero REVIEWS para que continúe esta historia!**


	3. Ch3: En plato frío

Aquí vuelvo con el 3 cap :D

No he podido actualizar antes porque por desgracia estoy de cuatrimestrales D:

**Las contestaciones a los reviews:**

**Kairy ann:**

ya sabes que me encanta mantenerte intrigada nena ;) y lo que dijiste de que estabas empezando a odiar a draco... bueno... es draco.. jajajajaj y ya lo irás odiando más...

**Belial:**

yo tampoco soy mucho de personajes inventados pero como no había profe de defensa.. tuve que sacarmelo de la manga xDD de todas formas en un futuro será importante. Espero que te guste el resto de la historia :D

**Emma Felton:**

leí tus dos reviews, pero cuando te los iba a contestar, esto no me dejaba, por eso he preferido hacerlo por aquí. Con respecto a lo que me comentaste de Hermione de que era de armas tomar, pues sí, la he querido poner vengativa, y que no sea nada llorona, vamos que le va a dar a diestro y siniestro a nuestro querido rubio XDDD ya irás viendo :)

**os dejo con la lectura :)**

* * *

**EN PLATO FRÍO**

''Estúpida Granger… ahora seguro que irá a avisar a la vieja...pero ha merecido la pena, solo por el hecho de ver a McGonagall poniendo esa cara horrorosa cuando ha faltado a la primera clase...''

Draco estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sentado en uno de los verdes sillones de la Sala Común de Slytherin deleitándose con lo que había ocurrido esa tarde en la biblioteca.  
Se había arriesgado mucho, pero no podía contener esa rabia que llevaba consigo y… ¿con quién mejor desahogarse que con la sangre-sucia?  
Fue a los dormitorios para coger una botella de whisky de fuego que tenía guardada a buen recaudo en su equipaje desde hacía meses y que supuestamente se la había regalado su tía Bellatrix antes de morir para celebrar ''la victoria de Voldemort'', algo que jamás llegó a suceder.

'' ¿Qué más da? —pensó riéndose con desgana— a estas alturas… ya da igual.''

Abrió la botella y se sirvió un poco en una lujosa copa de cristal.  
Volvió a meter la botella en su equipaje y regresó a la Sala Común para sentarse en su sillón favorito y de paso, disfrutar de la bebida, aunque no hubiese nada que celebrar.

''Bueno sí… se puede decir que esta vez la sangre-sucia no se ha salido con la suya… de momento. Eso es todo un acontecimiento, digno de ser celebrado.''

Recordó la escena en la que Hermione estaba metida dentro de aquella diminuta jaula, tan enfadada...resultaba tan ridícula...

''Granger encarcelada en Azkaban…''— pensó regodeándose y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse delante de todos los Slytherins que habían rondando por allí.

* * *

— ¡¿Cómo?!¡Yo lo mato! — gritó Ron furioso mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sofá de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

— Ronald ¿a dónde piensas ir a estas horas? — dijo Hermione intentando calmarle — es tardísimo y además Malfoy estará durmiendo…

— ¡Me da igual! — respondió poniéndose cada vez más rojo— te ha metido en una jaula Hermione… no voy a permitir que ese imbécil haga algo así…. ¡y menos a mi novia!

— Pero Ron… así no vas a solucionar nada… y McGonagall…— intentó explicar pero el pelirrojo no la dejó.

— ¡Por su culpa McGonagall cree que no has ido a clase porque no has querido! — interrumpió colérico.

— Bueno Ron… seguro que le explicará lo que ha pasado a la profesora y lo entenderá, ¿verdad Hermione? — se metió Harry entre ambos para calmar la situación.

— Pues… sí… claro…— mintió la castaña desviando la mirada.

Hermione no quería meter a Ron y a Harry de por medio. Era algo que sólo ella quería solucionar.

''La venganza se sirve en plato frío— pensó— y cuando Malfoy descubra que no le he dicho nada a McGonagall, seguro que sospecha…. será imbécil, pero no tonto….así que tengo que aguantar…por Merlín…sí…. dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar…''

— ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? — preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

— Mañana antes de la clase de pociones iré a hablar con ella— contestó continuando con la farsa.

— ¡Espero que le caiga un buen castigo por eso! — gritó Ron alzando el puño— aunque también nos queda la opción de volverlo a convertir en hurón… no estaría mal…

— Deja de decir estupideces Ronald— respondió Hermione andando en dirección a los dormitorios— solo falta que tú también termines castigado.

— Pero reconoce que lo que ha dicho Ron sería una buena idea— añadió Harry comenzando a reírse al recordar aquella vez que Jr. Barty Crouch haciéndose pasar por Ojo Loco transformó a Malfoy en hurón. Para una vez que un mortífago hacía algo que merecía la pena…

— Bueno sí, sería buena idea, pero no os emocionéis tanto— suspiró Hermione— ya se encargará McGonagall mañana, pero ahora mismo, lo que necesito es una cama y reposar mi espalda, que aún la tengo engarrotada de la maldita jaula— y se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas.

* * *

Con la primera luz del día, Hermione fue al despacho de la directora con sus libros y varios pergaminos en la mano.

— Siento mucho lo de ayer…— intentó explicar nada más entrar en la estancia.

— Señorita Granger buenos días— respondió McGonagall sentándose en el sillón que una vez fue de Dumbledore.

— Ahh, buenos días… yo…— continuó — ayer no pude ir a clase porque no me encontraba muy bien, bueno ya sabe que no suelo faltar nunca…

— Lo sé señorita Granger— la interrumpió con tono cortante— pero es curioso que a la hora de la comida estuviera usted perfectamente en el Gran Comedor sin ningún síntoma de enfermedad.

— Es que bueno, verá…— intentó explicar agachando la cabeza para mirarse las manos que en ese momento le sudaban y temblaban por los nervios— le he traído las tareas de la clase de ayer y… le prometo que no volverá a suceder, de verdad… no lo tenga en cuenta…

McGonagall la escudriñó con atención en busca de algo raro que le diese alguna pista de por qué la Gryffindor había faltado a clase.

— Está bien, señorita Granger— respondió al fin— déjelos encima de la mesa. Si tengo tiempo y no enfermo repentinamente, les echaré un vistazo.

Hermione sabía que la directora no estaba muy convencida del argumento que le había dado, pero al menos lo había intentado. Ahora solo quedaba esperar… esperar para devolvérsela a Malfoy y procurar evitarle en todo lo posible hasta ese día.  
Se dirigió a la salida del despacho para ir a pociones con Slughorn y cuando bajó a las mazmorras, alguien la cogió del brazo.

— Genial…— masculló Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver a Malfoy.

— Me sorprende que a estas alturas, no le hayas ido llorando a la vieja, Granger…— dijo mirándola con aprensión y soltándole rápidamente el brazo.

— No te voy a dar el gusto, Malfoy— contestó girándose para continuar el camino, pero el rubio platino de ojos grises se puso en medio.

—No estarás tramando algo, ¿verdad sangre-sucia? — preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

— Para tu información, no tengo tiempo como para perderlo en un imbécil como tú— respondió bordemente esquivándolo para seguir rumbo a la clase de pociones.

— Más te vale que te estés quietecita y no hagas nada, Granger…— la amenazó Malfoy— no querrás que la vieja, además de pensar que no quieres ir a clase, piense que has herido a un pobre Slytherin inocente...

— No creo que McGonagall se creyera las palabras de alguien que ha estado involucrado con Voldemort— respondió sonriendo victoriosa, pues sabía que había dado en el clavo porque los ojos del Slytherin se convirtieron en tempanos helados — pero puedes dormir tranquilo Malfoy, sin miedo… ¿ o necesitas que vaya y te arrope?— se mofó y continuó su camino hacia la clase de pociones.

''Maldita…por lo menos no le ha dicho nada a la vieja… pero Granger es muy lista… puede estar reservándomela para cualquier momento… aunque ella no se saltaría las normas, la señorita doña perfecta no haría algo así… pero hay un brillo en sus ojos muy sospechoso…

* * *

— ¡Por lo que veo, todos volvemos a estar juntos! — exclamó Slughorn eufórico— damas y caballeros, no sé si recordareis aquella vez que os mandé hacer el filtro de muertos en vida…

— ¡Sí! — respondieron todos a la vez.

— Traje una botellita de Felix Felicis para aquel que consiguiera crear la poción— continuó y todos asintieron en silencio— pero esta vez lo que vamos a aprender es a elaborar la misma Felix Felicis. Quiero que tengáis en cuenta de que es una de las pociones más difíciles de hacer que existen en el mundo mágico y que requiere muchos meses de elaboración, como ya expliqué una vez, el afortunado del señor Potter pudo beneficiarse de las ventajas de la poción, este año todos vais a tener vuestra pequeña dosis.  
Quiero recordar que está prohibido utilizarla en competiciones de quidditch o exámenes, y que todos deberemos tener mucho cuidado en la elaboración para no cometer ningún error, de lo contrario sus efectos serian espantosos.  
— Profesor, ¿qué pasaría exactamente si se cometiese algún error en la poción? — preguntó Harry al ver que todos los alumnos de la clase sentían la misma curiosidad que él.

—Lo más seguro se produciría el efecto inverso, señor Potter— respondió categórico— ya sabéis que la poción hace a todo el que la bebe afortunado, cumpliéndose todos sus deseos y anhelos, sin embargo, si la poción está mal elaborada, el que la tomase sería tremendamente desafortunado durante el tiempo que durara el efecto. Por así decirlo, la poción produciría una suerte nefasta. Por ese motivo, espero que estéis lo suficientemente atentos como para no cometer ningún fallo.

— No quiero saber las consecuencias si la poción sale mal Harry— le susurró Ron al oído— me pongo malo solo de pensarlo.

— Y yo...en vez de Felix Felicis sería Malus Malicis— se mofó.

El pelirrojo tuvo que morderse la lengua para aguantar la risa y que Slughorn no le llamase la atención.  
En otra de las mesas estaba Draco, con esa sonrrisita habitual en su cara...mirando al profesor con sorna.

— Hay que ser bastante imbécil como para equivocarse con la poción— dijo arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre a su compañero de al lado Nott, que su lealtad hacia Draco y el resto de los Slytherins era neutral y prefiría mantenerse al margen.  
— Weasley con lo tonto que es, seguro que la caga— respondió Theo mirando al pelirrojo y comenzando a reírse.

— Bueno, la dosis que vamos a fabricar será aproximadamente para un día— explicó Slughorn— pero como mínimo no estará finalizada hasta la vuelta de las vacaciones de navidad. Que aprendáis a elaborar esta poción no quiere decir que luego abuséis de ella, ya sabéis que en exceso tampoco es buena…pero por ahora, mejor no nos preocuparemos por eso. Coger los calderos del armario y unos pergaminos que hay en mi mesa. Ahí encontrareis los ingredientes. Comenzaremos inmediatamente.

* * *

— ¿Has hablado con McGonagall? — preguntó Harry mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

— Eh, si… supongo que ahora le pondrá un castigo a Malfoy— mintió Hermione.

— Genial— dijo Ron esbozando una sonrisa— ojalá lo meta a él en una jaula, así aprenderá...

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a reírse, pero a la Gryffindor no le gustaba mentirle a sus amigos, le provocaba una enorme culpabilidad, le hacía sentirse mal.

''No puedo hacer otra cosa… ya se enterarán tarde o temprano pero seguro que si les digo la verdad ahora, van a querer ayudarme y no quiero meterlos en problemas…''

— He quedado con Ginny para mirar una cosa de un libro de Defensa, entrad vosotros al Gran Comedor, yo en breve estaré allí— dijo Harry irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de la castaña y alejándose en dirección a la biblioteca.

Durante los primeros días de clase, Hermione no había estado prácticamente a solas con Ron y eso en parte era un alivio.  
Harry y Ginny siempre se encontraban en medio de ambos, pero así, ella evitaba el tener que estar cariñosa con él ya que no es que se sintiera muy cómoda. Tenían que hablar de alguna forma y era fundamental que estuviesen a solas, por lo que ese momento le venía de perlas, sin embargo cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, Neville y Luna estaban allí.

— ¡Hola Hermione! — exclamó Luna mientras la Gryffindor se sentaba a la mesa junto con Ron.

— Luna, ¿qué tal todo? Me dijo Harry que desapareció tu varita— comentó.

— Sí bueno… al final la encontré, estaba dentro de mi equipaje…ya sabes, los Nargles la metieron ahí.

— Ahh…— respondió Hermione enarcando una ceja— me alegro de que la hayas recuperado.

— Yo también— sonrío Luna mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su zumo de calabaza.

En ese instante, Hermione desvió sus ojos hacia la mesa de Slytherin y allí estaba Malfoy, sentado con Malcolm y Astoria. Ésta se acercaba todo lo que podía al Slytherin, pero él parecía distante, más bien arisco, como si toda la relación que tenía con Greengrass fuera puro teatro por parte suya, porque desde luego por parte de ella estaba claro que no.  
Fue entonces cuando Hermione dilucidó.  
''Él solo tiene el apoyo de Greengrass… y ella está demasiado cegada como para darse cuenta de que la está utilizando para no quedarse solo…si dejara de salir con él…. Además, a él le encanta tenerlas a todas locas y si ella le odiase, seguro que seria un golpe para su ego, eso le afectaría mucho... al fin y al cabo es un narcisista y adora que lo idolatren…ya sé cual es su punto débil...''

— ¿Porqué sonríes Hermione? — preguntó Luna curiosa a ver la expresión un tanto siniestra de Hermione.

— Estaba pensando Luna…— contestó con aire soñador mientras suspiraba— en cosas bonitas…muy bonitas…

Hermione tenía un plan, y lo iba a poner en marcha durante la noche de difuntos.

* * *

_C'est fini!_;)

_Como veis me gusta mucho dejar con la intriga! ¿qué pensará hacer nuestra querida Hermione? _  
_Este cap ha sido más tranquilito, pero era necesario.. sobre todo la parte de la poción... más adelante entenderéis porqué. En los libros de Harry o en las películas siempre se decía que si Felix Felicis estaba mal elaborada las consecuencias eran desastrosas... pero nunca se supo cuáles eran esas consecuencias... por lo que yo he deducido que podría ser mala suerte!xDD_

_El próximo cap seguramente lo ponga entre el viernes y el sábado. Todo depende de los malditos exámenes que estan acabando con mi salud xDD_

_Y por último... espero vuestros reviews! un beso a todas :)_


	4. Ch4:Venganza en la noche de los difuntos

**Como prometí, he vuelto con el cap 4! disfrutadlo :D  
**

* * *

**VENGANZA EN LA NOCHE DE LOS DIFUNTOS**

La mañana del 31 de octubre, Hermione se levantó sobresaltada al experimentar esa maldita pesadilla que llevaba atormentándola desde que comenzó el curso.

Aquella cadena gélida como el hielo que tiraba de su mano, obligándola a avanzar, pero esta vez hubo algo nuevo. Algo que no había aparecido antes en su sueño. La profesora McGonagall se encontraba en el otro extremo de la oscura habitación, alzando su varita y murmurando algo en dirección a donde estaba Hermione, pero justo entonces despertó.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Ginny con preocupación acercándose a su cama al ver que estaba gritando en sueños.  
— Si, eso creo…— respondió secándose el sudor frío de la frente — es que llevo más de un mes teniendo el mismo sueño y no sé que puede significar… iré a buscar información en la biblioteca.

— A lo mejor es un sueño premonitorio— respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Quizás… — suspiró Hermione— aunque no sé lo que quiere decir… no estoy segura, pero si McGonagall salía en él, puede que tenga que ver algo con ella.

— Sí, puede ser…por cierto Hermione, ¿te vas a disfrazar o simplemente te pondrás un vestido?

Hermione se había olvidado por completo de que ese día era Halloween, la noche en que había decidido vengarse de Draco Malfoy, y ella seguía tan tranquila en la cama. Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente.

— No creo que me disfrace, me pondré algo que me regaló mi madre las pasadas vacaciones— explicó mientras sacaba un vestido rojo de palabra de honor de su equipaje para enseñárselo a Ginny.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Es precioso! — exclamó con asombro— yo aún no sé que voy a hacer… esta novedad de los disfraces…

Ese año, era la primera vez que McGonagall daba permiso para que los alumnos de Hogwarts se disfrazaran en Halloween de algo que ellos consideraran aterrador o que realmente provocara pesadillas, pero era opcional. O disfraz o túnica de gala.

— Bueno— dijo Hermione volviendo a meter el vestido en la maleta— tengo que hacer bastantes cosas antes de la cena así que nos vemos sobre las siete y media. También he avisado a Parvati.

Además de la venganza contra Malfoy, la castaña tenía pensado hablar de una vez por todas con Ron durante la fiesta. Criticaba al Slytherin por tener montada esa farsa con Astoria a sus espaldas, pero ella, en cierto modo, estaba haciendo lo mismo con Ron y se sentía culpable.  
En Halloween no había ningún baile, pero los alumnos solían ir en parejas y obviamente, Hermione iba a ir con Ron, por lo que era el momento adecuado para confesarle sus dudas. Lo que le causaba remordimiento de conciencia.  
Cogió su varita y mochila y se dirigió a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tenía esa mañana.  
Para ser finales de octubre, el tiempo era bastante agradable.  
Los rayos del sol traspasaban los grandes ventanales del castillo y en el ambiente se podía percibir la calma, pero esa era la calma que procedería a la tempestad.

* * *

— Como todos sabéis, hoy es el día de Halloween, y he pensado en que repasemos algunos hechizos contra seres oscuros como por ejemplo dementores así que vamos a empezar con el expecto patronum. Os pondreis por parejas— explicó Ringuil mirando a Draco seriamente.

Hermione sabía que el profesor estaba molesto por lo que había hecho Draco aquel día en la biblioteca. Al principio lo veía como un alumno prometedor y le había decepcionado en cierto modo, pero se limitaba a mirarlo con enfado. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione le pidio que no dijese nada, que ella lo arreglaría.

— Bueno… Harry ponte con Neville y Ron… con Goyle— dijo mientras seguía formando parejas.

— Genial, me ha tocado con el burro— se quejó el pelirrojo mirando a Harry.

— Bueno por lo menos no te ha tocado con… — añadió Hermione pero las palabras de Ringuil la dejaron sin habla.

— Draco ponte con Hermione— ordenó fríamente, no estaba dispuesto a admitir quejas de ninguno de los dos.

En ese momento, la castaña se percató de que el profesor los puso juntos para que arreglasen sus diferencias, pero Ringuil estaba muy equivocado. No iban a arreglar nada.

_''Mierda…Granger… encima para convocar un patronus_— se preocupó Malfoy mientras veía como Hermione se acercaba a su mesa, como alguien que va a la guillotina a ser decapitado— _no puedo ponerme nervioso, no le voy a dar esa satisfacción.''_

— Bueno Malfoy…— suspiró con desgana sentándose en la mesa— ni tú ni yo queremos hacer esto, pero no tenemos elección y cuanto antes pase mejor.

— Opino lo mismo— dijo Draco mirándola con desdén— por cierto Granger… ¿esta noche vas sola a la fiesta? Ahh…lo olvidaba… olvidaba que ahora estas saliendo con la asquerosa comadreja.

— No te metas con él, Malfoy— contestó con frialdad— y prefiero que durante el resto de la clase te limites a no hablarme.  
Malfoy la miró de arriba abajo poniendo un gesto de aprensión en su rostro y comenzó a ''intentar'' invocar un patronus.  
El de Hermione era una nutria, que había conseguido realizarlo años atrás junto con Harry, sin embargo Malfoy nunca lo había conseguido. La castaña sentía un enorme placer al ver que los intentos del Slytherin en conjurar un patronus eran en vano. Era incapaz de hacerlo.  
Draco estaba furioso, tenía que conjurarlo como fuese.

—Vaya Malfoy…veo que no se te da muy bien esto— se mofó Hermione.

— ¡Cállate! — gritó colérico — no es tan sencillo…

— En realidad sí lo es, si pensaras en un recuerdo muy feliz…— intentó explicar la Gryffindor.

— No te he pedido ayuda sangre-sucia— contestó con todo el desprecio posible.

— ¡Y yo no debería haberte dicho nada, imbécil! — gritó Hermione cada vez más furiosa— de todas formas es imposible que consigas hacerlo… dudo mucho que tengas algún recuerdo que merezca la pena…

— ¡Silencio! — exclamó Ringuil mirándoles amenazadoramente— Malfoy ven aquí.

El rubio platino se aproximó a la mesa del profesor mientras Hermione seguía sentada.

— Draco, creo que no puedes conjurar el patronus porque no estás utilizando un recuerdo lo suficientemente bueno— explicó dándose un golpecito en las gafas.

El Slytherin comenzó a desesperarse.

_''Tal vez Granger tenga razón… tengo que pensar… un recuerdo feliz… ''_

Pero era inútil, por más que pensara no hallaba el adecuado. Tenía algunos buenos sí, pero no lo suficiente como para poder convocar el hechizo.  
Terminó la clase y Draco se dirigió a su sitio desanimado, sin ganas de hacer nada. ¿Por qué no era capaz de encontrar un recuerdo feliz?  
¿Acaso no tenía? Eso le frustró aún más.  
Había probado algunos como cuando ganaron los de Slytherin un partido de quidditch, o se imaginó a su padre saliendo de Azkaban, pero no servían.  
Cogió su mochila y sin siquiera mirar a la castaña, salió de la clase.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en la biblioteca tranquilamente haciendo unos deberes de Historia de la Magia y pensando en lo que había sucedido en la clase de Ringuil.

''Pues sí que es triste que Malfoy no tenga ningún recuerdo alegre…—pensó encogiéndose de hombros— y más triste va a estar él esta noche…''— y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que iba a hacer.

— ¡Hermione, estás aquí! — exclamó Ron mientras se acercaba para besar los labios de la Gryffindor.

No había nadie en la biblioteca a excepción de Pince, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír nada de la conversación. Hermione tenía pensado hablar con Ron por la noche en la fiesta pero a lo mejor era imposible. Si Harry y Ginny no se despegaban de ellos, las cosas serían aún más difíciles. Así que decidió no arriesgarse y hacerlo en ese momento.

— Oye Ron…— intentó hablar, pero su voz sono temblorosa.

— Hermione— dijo el pelirrojo a la vez.

En la mirada de Ron se podía percibir claramente preocupación.

— Bueno verás— continuó — este verano cuando estuve sola… me puse a pensar y…— tragó saliva— no entiendo mis sentimientos hacia ti— dijo al fin.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Ron atónito— ¿pero qué dices Hermione? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ahora me dices que…

— ¡Sí! — le interrumpió— te quiero un montón Ronald y tú lo sabes, pero llevamos tantísimos años siendo buenos amigos que no estoy segura de mis sentimientos.

—Pero no tienes por qué entenderlo todo Hermione— se quejó Ron echando humo por las fosas nasales— ¡Esto no es como una asignatura!

— ¡Ya lo sé! — gritó frunciendo el ceño y levantándose del asiento— en sexto creía que tenía celos de Lavender, pero a lo mejor eran por miedo a perderte como amigo.

— Bueno pues si estás tan segura— contestó Ron levantándose también— será mejor que hoy no vayamos juntos a la ceremonia. Es más, será mejor que me ignores durante un tiempo— y se marchó de la biblioteca hecho una furia.

Hermione suspiró. Era normal que Ron estuviera furioso, tarde o temprano se le pasaría el enfado y lo entendería. Ella lo único que quería era poner en orden sus sentimientos y para eso necesitaba estar sola.  
Cogió sus pergaminos y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde había quedado con Parvati y Ginny para prepararse antes del acontecimiento que se iba a celebrar esa noche.

* * *

— ¿A qué se debe lo de mi hermano Herms? — preguntó Ginny malhumorada mientras la castaña cogía el vestido rojo y lo dejaba sobre su cama.

— Ya te lo ha dicho por lo que veo…— suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco— Ginny… tú tienes que entenderlo… es que…

— Te entiendo— le cortó Ginny.

Hermione se sorprendió.

— Ah... ¿sí? — preguntó extrañada por la respuesta de la pelirroja.

— Sí— afirmó encogiéndose de hombros— pero quieras que no, Ron no deja de ser mi hermano y me preocupo por él. Pero sí, te entiendo. Por suerte a mí con Harry no me pasa nada de eso— suspiró aliviada.  
— Ya… tengo que aclararme…— intentó explicar Hermione pero Ginny volvió a interrumpirla.

— Pero en cuanto tengas una respuesta, mala o buena, y hayas decidido lo que sea, quiero que se lo digas— dijo bordemente.

— Chicas mirar la revista que me ha traído Lavender— las cortó Parvati que en ese momento entraba en el dormitorio de las chicas— esta es la nueva tendencia en peinados. Podríamos hacernos algo así para esta noche.

— No está mal— comentó Ginny al echarle un vistazo al artículo.

Justo entonces entró Lavender en la habitación y vio el vestido rojo sobre la cama de Hermione.

— ¡Ohh Mione! — exclamó mientras se acercaba de inmediato para tocar el tejido— ¿es tuyo? ¡Me encanta!

Desde la batalla de Hogwarts, Lavender parecía estar mucho más simpática con la castaña, probablemente porque impidió que Greyback la matase, pero seguía siendo igual de insoportable.

— Yo creo que le quedaría bien con este peinado, ¿no Lavender? — añadió Parvati señalando una foto de la revista.

—Desde luego que sí, ese es el suyo— respondió cada vez más entusiasmada— y con este tipo de maquillaje quedaría perfecto.

Al instante se acercó corriendo a su mesita de noche y sacó una especie de kit de maquillaje para brujas de última moda. Era lo más moderno y cool en cosméticos que había en ese momento en el mercado.  
Todo lo que estuviera relacionado con potingues, tenía que ver con la presumida de Lavender.  
Abrió el estuche y en él había sombras de todos los colores, algunas que brillaban y otras que incluso simulaban el movimiento de las llamas del fuego, o agua en movimiento. Una gran variedad de tonos que resultaban extravagantes.

— Yo quiero este tono suave— dijo Hermione señalando el que le pareció más normal.

— ¿Ese? — preguntó Lavender desilusionada— ¿no prefieres uno más vivo?

— No, no gracias— respondió poniendo una sonrisa algo falsa— mejor ese— insistió.

— Está bien… si quieres ese…— suspiró— ¡así será! — y tras sentar a Hermione en una sillita, alzó su varita en dirección al kit de maquillaje y seguidamente se lo aplicó en el rostro.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó Ginny sorprendida al ver el trabajo de Lavender finalizado.

Hermione ya estaba lista. Su pelo había quedado liso cayéndole por debajo de los hombros y tenía una trenza en forma de diadema, permitiendo que se viese todo su rostro.  
El maquillaje era sutil , pues Hermione se había encargado de coger un tono que no llamase mucho la atención y en cuanto al vestido, era elegante, pero adecuado para la ocasión.

— ¿Estoy bien? — preguntó esbozando una sonrisa esperanzadora.

—Más que bien— respondió Ginny con asombro.

Una vez estuvieron listas, bajaron a la Sala Común donde había algunos alumnos esperándolas, entre ellos, Harry.  
Éste quedó atónito al verlas. Ginny llevaba un precioso vestido negro, que realzaba su hermosa melena rojiza la cuál se había ondulado para la ocasión. En cuanto a Hermione, estaba deslumbrante. Su vestido rojo era de seda natural, con un corpiño con escote "palabra de honor" y la falda tenía una caída fluida llegándole hasta la altura de las rodillas dándole un aire de feminidad. Llevaba unas sandalias de tacón rojas a juego con un bolsito de mano que completaban el conjunto.

Ron también se quedó estupefacto, pero en ese momento estaba tan disgustado con la castaña que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle ningún cumplido.

Cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor para asistir a la ceremonia, había murciélagos revoloteando por todo el lugar y una infinidad de calabazas flotando por el aire.  
Algunos alumnos iban disfrazados de seres que consideraban tenebrosos, como dementores, mortífagos, muertos vivientes… Incluso había algunos graciosillos de primero que se habían disfrazado del mismísimo Voldemort y de Harry Potter y se encontraban en medio del vestíbulo recreando la escena de la Batalla de Hogwarts en la que el señor tenebroso había caído por fin.

— Mira Harry— se rió Ron— se han pintado hasta la cicatriz.

— Por lo menos algunos tienen sentido del humor— comentó al ver que cuando entraban en el Gran Comedor todos los alumnos de Slytherin iban sin disfrazar, con sus túnicas de gala mirando con aprensión a todo el que iba de dementor o de otra cosa.  
Obviamente, Draco estaba entre ellos.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa, al lado de Ron, pero él le giró la cara, fingió que ella no estaba a su lado y continuó hablando con Harry.

—No te preocupes Hermione, ya se le pasará— le susurró Ginny al oído.

—Eso espero— suspiró— ojalá no fuese tan cabezota.

— Ojalá…pero entonces…no sería mi hermanito…— se mofó y las dos comenzaron a reírse.

Draco se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin, con su perfecta túnica de gala sin mácula, y junto a él estaba Astoria con un vestido verde esmeralda, cogiéndole del brazo.  
El rubio platino miró a los estúpidos alumnos de la mesa de Gryffindor que iban disfrazados y fue entonces cuando la vio, a ella, allí en medio sentada, sonriendo al lado de Ginny, con aquel vestido rojo.

— Draco, ¿me estás escuchando? — dijo Astoria volviéndole a pegar un tirón del brazo.

— Hmm…sí...— respondió sin apartar la mirada de Hermione.

— Te he dicho que ahora nos vayamos solos a la sala común, cuando termine esta tontería— sugirió.

— Claro…— contestó Malfoy casi sin parpadear mirando a la mesa de Gryffindor.

_''¿Qué narices? Tampoco es para tanto, habrá tenido que tirarse cinco horas maquillándose_— pensó Malfoy – _hay que reconocer que no está mal, pero bueno, sigue siendo Granger, eso está claro. Aunque se vista de seda, sangre-sucia se queda…''_— se mofó.

Entre Seamus, Dean, Ron y algunos alumnos más de Ravenclaw habían intentado convencer a McGonagall de que les diese permiso para ir al campo de quidditch y continuar con la celebración hasta que finalmente cedió poniéndoles las doce como toque de queda, por lo que la mayoría de alumnos desaparecieron rápidamente del Gran Comedor.

— Hermione, ¿vienes? –preguntó Harry mientras se ajustaba la pajarita.

Justo entonces, la Gryffindor se percató de que, mientras que todos los alumnos iban al campo de quidditch, Malfoy se dirigía a la Sala Común de Slytherin junto con Astoria. Los dos solos.  
Era el momento.

— Después Harry – contestó sin apartar la vista del Slytherin— antes tengo algo que hacer— y se apresuró a seguirle disimuladamente sin que nadie se percatase.

* * *

Una vez pasadas las mazmorras, Draco y Astoria llegaron a la entrada de la Sala Común.  
Greengrass se paró en seco y se puso frente al rubio platino que la miraba con indiferencia. Lo cogió de la mano y empezó a murmurarle algo al oído.  
Hermione se mantuvo escondida a unos metros de distancia en una de las esquinas del frío pasillo para que no la descubriesen.

_''Maldita sea… ¿qué le estará diciendo?... tampoco es que me interese mucho… pero tengo curiosidad… ¡Hermione! ¿En qué estas pensando?_ — se amonestó a sí misma, se estaba desviando del tema en el que realmente tenía que pensar— _tengo que centrarme en el hechizo, eso es. ''_

Sacó su varita, de su bolsito de mano y conjuró un hechizo en voz baja. Era fundamental que Malfoy no la viese bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— ¡Furunculus! — murmuró.

En ese momento, la cara de Draco comenzó a llenarse de unas ronchas muy desagradables, pero él aún no era consciente de ello, hasta que escucho el gritó angustiado de Astoria, que al intentar besarle se había echado atrás horrorizada por la imagen que acababa de ver.

—¡DRACO! – gritó mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó confuso al verla con cara de asco.

— Tú… eer…fuurun... — pero no era capaz de articular palabra.

Entonces decidió sacar un espejito que llevaba en su bolso, se lo dio a Malfoy y seguidamente se fue corriendo en dirección al campo de quidditch donde estaba todo el mundo, y donde estaría a salvo de esa cosa repugnante que ella creía que era contagiosa.  
Draco se quedó extrañado al ver que Astoria desaparecía más rápido que una snitch al principio del partido.

—Que raro… ¿para qué quiero yo esta mierd..? — de repente se quedó pálido como el mármol y el espejo se le cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos— ¡¿PERO QUÉ?! — gritó asustado llevándose las manos al rostro— ¡ESTOY DESFIGURADO!

Hermione intentó morderse la lengua para contener la risa, pero era incapaz.  
Malfoy se giró al escuchar el ruido de alguien riéndose a su costa, pero solo pudo ver el final de una tela roja desapareciendo al fondo del oscuro pasillo.

_''Granger…''_— masculló con ira mientras sus ojos glaciales pasaban a ser de fuego en menos de una milésima de segundo.

* * *

**Bueno bueno jajajajaja Draco parece estar más que furioso, por no decir que con toda la cara llena de porquería no es que este muy guapo... por si fuera poco, sabe que ha sido Hermione... y como un Malfoy que es... seguramente tomará represalias...**  
**Pobre Astoria... se ha traumatizado un poquito pero que se le va a hacer xDDD un detalle importante y que tiene que ver con el título del libro: es lo del patronus de Malfoy. Nunca pudo convocarlo, pero a lo largo de esta historia... quién sabe ;) lo dejo ahí.**

**El cap siguiente probablemente lo suba este domingo que ahora parece que tengo un poco más de tiempo :D**

**Espero con ganas vuestros reviews y opiniones !**

**un beso a todas!**


	5. Ch5: La Ley del Talión

**aquí traigo el cap 5! espero que os guste :)**

**Contestaciones a los reviews:**

**kairy-ann:**

**nena tendrás que esperar para lo de la poción porque todavía falta para eso... a mí también me hizo mucha gracia esa frase... solo de imaginarmelo me descojonaba jajajajaj a ver que te parece este cap. :D y sube el tuyo que lo estoy esperando ¬¬ venga un besito.**

**Emma Felton:**

**me alegra que te gustase el cap, pobrecito Malfoy, pero bueno.. se lo merecía ^^ no sé porque tardan en salir los reviews por aquí, pero al correo electrónico si me llegan así que aunque no salgan los he leído. a partir de este cap agárrate que vienen curvas... jajajajaja ya verás... venga un beso :D  
**

* * *

**LA LEY DEL TALIÓN**

Hermione se dirigió al campo de quidditch, pero le resultó algo complicado ya que la mitad del camino estuvo riéndose tanto que tenía que parar para coger aire y los tacones le dificultaban la huída.  
Lo que desconocía, es que Malfoy se había dado cuenta de que ese hechizo había sido obra suya.  
Cuando al fin llegó al campo de quidditch, todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo estaban allí.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? — exclamó Harry preocupado.

— Tampoco he tardado tanto…— respondió divertida pero al ver el rostro pálido de su amigo se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ron ha hecho una tontería y no me hace caso…— intentó explicar, pero Hermione dejó de atenderle al ver a un grupo de gente en mitad del terreno de juego haciendo un círculo alrededor de Ron y Zabini que estaban peleándose, aunque más bien aquello parecía un torneo de lucha libre.

— ¡ ¿Pero qué demonios?! — gritó consternada al ver como algunos alumnos que les rodeaban, iban sacando galeones de sus bolsillos y haciendo apuestas a favor de Blaise o Ron.

Hermione se hizo paso entre la gente hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo e intentó detenerle pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

— ¡Ronald! — gritó sujetándole del brazo— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Déjame Hermione! — exclamó pegando un tirón para que le soltase—esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es una pelea limpia, sin magia. Se lo merece el muy hijo de puta.

Al escuchar lo último, Blaise se abalanzó sobre él y le pegó un puñetazo.

— ¡Parad por favor! — intentó apaciguarles pero era imposible.

— Tú aquí no tienes voz Hermione, además ¿qué te importa lo que yo haga? ¡Si ya no estamos juntos! — vociferó para que todo el mundo lo escuchase.

El corazón de Hermione tartamudeó en su pecho . Eso le había dolido. Y por si fuera poco, lo había soltado a los cuatro vientos, para que se enterasen incluso en la prisión de Azkaban.

— Genial Ron… genial— respondió dirigiéndose a donde estaba Harry apartado de la muchedumbre.

Sentía como todas las miradas se posaban en ella por la noticia tan inesperada de su ruptura con el pelirrojo.

— No se lo tengas en cuenta Hermione— explicó Harry— ya sabes que hoy está resentido y ha bebido un poco de whisky de fuego para desahogarse y bueno… Blaise le ha provocado y ha empezado la pelea...

—Que haga lo que quiera— bufó frunciendo el ceño— voy a informar ahora mismo a McGonagall y me da igual que sea de nuestra propia casa, le voy a quitar puntos por esto.

Entonces se giró, y como prefecta que era, dijo mirando a las dos personas que se peleaban sin ton ni son como si fuesen descerebrados:

— ¡Vosotros dos! ¡10 puntos menos para cada uno… por idiotas! — y se marchó en dirección al castillo cerrando fuertemente los puños.

Hermione pasó por el lado de Astoria que estaba allí, intentando contarle a Malcolm lo que había sucedido anteriormente con Malfoy pero era incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

* * *

Draco corría apresuradamente en dirección a la enfermería. Tenía que ver a Pomfrey cuanto antes para que le arreglase aquel estropicio. Le estaban brotando por la piel todo tipo de granos repugnantes, pero sobretodo lo más importante era que en su viaje rumbo a la enfermería, nadie lo viese con ese aspecto.

''Nadie puede verme así joder. Solo me faltaba esto...maldita zorra, me la ha devuelto. No pensaba que tuviese valor para hacerlo. No debía haber bajado la guardia... asquerosa Granger…''

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, Pomfrey estaba tranquilamente anotando algo en sus pergaminos ya que esa noche no tenía a ningún alumno herido. La habitación estaba vacía y tranquila, hasta que entró Malfoy.

— ¡Arrégleme este desastre! ¡AHORA MISMO! — le ordenó completamente histérico.

Pomfrey se quedó espantada al ver al Slytherin con ese repugnante aspecto.

— ¿Quién le ha hecho esto señor Malfoy? — preguntó intentando disimular una mueca de asco.

— ¡Eso ahora no importa! — gritó aún más fuerte— ¡Deme cualquier poción, el antídoto, lo que sea, pero démelo ya! — le instó.

Pomfrey se acercó apresuradamente a un armario y sacó una botellita pequeña.

El Slytherin se la tomó inmediatamente y se tumbó en una camilla.

— ¡¿Porqué no hace efecto?! — preguntó con desesperación.

— El antídoto tarda algunas horas en hacer efecto señor Malfoy— le explicó— Debería quedarse aquí. Si no quiere que lo vean claro…

— ¿Cuántas horas? — dijo impacientándose cada vez más— nadie puede verme así Pomfrey, ¡NADIE!

— No se preocupe, mañana seguramente estará curado, pero le vuelvo a repetir que debería pasar la noche aquí—le tranquilizó y después se dirigió a su mesa para continuar escribiendo anotaciones en su pergamino mientras suspiraba— Estos niños… como adoran las bromas en Halloween…

''Perfecto — pensó Malfoy mientras se tumbaba en la cama con desgana—ahora Astoria seguramente me tendrá asco... menos mal que esto no durará mucho… o eso espero…pero desde luego Granger no va a salirse con la suya''— y cerró los ojos.

Draco supo en ese mismo instante, que hiciera lo que hiciera, Hermione se la devolvería siempre. Era como una pescadilla mordiéndose la cola, un círculo vicioso del que no había salida, como la Ley del Talión.  
Ojo por ojo, diente por diente…

* * *

Hermione llevaba todo el fin de semana sin ver ni rastro de Malfoy. Era inevitable, tarde o temprano tendría que verle y no sabía si iba a poder aguantar la risa al recordar al Slytherin mirándose en el espejo como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Por lo menos se consolaba pensando que él no sabía que ella era la responsable de su brote de asquerosos furúnculos que estropeaban su piel pálida y perfecta, típica de un Malfoy. Eso era lo que ella creía, hasta que fue a la clase de herbología que tenía esa misma mañana.  
Cuando entró en el invernadero, todos estaban allí. Ron con un ojo morado junto a Harry y Blaise mirándole desde el otro extremo con rabia.  
Hermione se acercó a sus dos amigos pero a Ron no le dirigió la palabra por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque él tampoco estaba por la labor, ya que seguía enfadado.  
En ese momento, entró Draco en el invernadero, mirando a todos por encima del hombro, y paseándose como si el lugar le perteneciera. En años anteriores, el rubio platino no había elegido herbología para hacer sus EXTASIS, pero al volver a Hogwarts, la había añadido a la lista.  
Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Hermione y ella se percató.

''Oh mierda… lo sabe, sabe que fui yo…¿qué hago? Hermione piensa… es Malfoy y seguro que toma represalias, no es que tenga miedo pero…''

— ¡Hermione! — la llamó Harry irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos— deberías hacer las paces con Ron, ya sabes…

— Bueno para empezar, él es el que está molesto— respondió fríamente— yo solo estoy enfadada por el espectáculo que montó anoche con Zabini, creo que fue algo patético e inapropiado.

— Losé, yo opino igual— suspiró Harry encogiéndose de hombros, y justo entonces, la profesora Sprout apareció por la puerta del invernadero.

— ¡Buenos días alumnos! — exclamó con aire sonriente— Hoy vamos a extraer el jugo de la dracanea, con el objetivo de curar heridas provocadas por cualquier objeto que no sea una varita. Como no había plantas suficientes para cada uno, he pensado en dividiros en grupos de tres y así poder repartirlas, por lo tanto, señor Weasley, usted irá con Nott y Potter.

''Que no me toque con Malfoy, por favor Merlín'' — rezó Hermione, pero sus peticiones fueron ignoradas.

—Malfoy usted póngase con Longbottom y Granger— continuó la profesora.

Hermione palideció al ver que se formaba una sonrisa siniestra en la cara del Slytherin.

''Tranquila Hermione, no puede hacerte nada, además estás en clase... y también está Neville…''

La castaña se sentó al lado derecho de Malfoy, quedando entre él y Longbottom, pero el Slytherin no le dirigió la palabra…  
El otro Gryffindor se limitó a agarrar una de las dracaneas y comenzó a cortarla.

— Bien quiero que cuando extraigáis el jugo, lo depositéis en este botecito de cristal que os he dejado en la mesa— añadió la profesora Sprout señalando un pequeño recipiente parecido a una probeta— por cierto, utilizar los guantes porque esta planta produce urticaria en la piel. Tened cuidado.

— Granger…— le susurró Malfoy al oído mientras la cogía fuertemente de un brazo, casi haciéndole daño— sé que fuiste tú, y esto no va a quedar así.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — contestó enarcando una ceja — ¿Lanzarme una maldición imperdonable? No durarías ni dos segundos en Hogwarts…

— No soy tan imbécil—respondió mirándola con desdén— pero no me ha gustado nada tener que pasar una noche entera en la enfermería por tu broma de mal gusto.

— Bueno Malfoy, esto lo empezaste tú, ¿O acaso no recuerdas el momento en que me metiste en aquella mugrienta jaula?— masculló Hermione.

— No Granger, lo empezaste tú cuando te metiste en mis asuntos el día que estaba teniendo la pelea con Blaise en el pasillo— dijo arrastrando las palabras— sino fueras tan sabelotodo y tan listilla…

Hermione intentó ignorar las palabras de Draco y se acercó más a Neville para preguntarle algo sobre la planta que estaban cortando, pero Malfoy seguía hablando.

— Por cierto, me he enterado por fuentes fiables, que tú y la comadreja ya no estáis juntos…. — se mofó con una risita burlona — que pena… con lo buena pareja que hacíais, me dan ganas de llorar — y llevándose las manos a la cara de forma teatral, dijo — ¡Oh! Que terrible tragedia…

La Gryffindor estaba furiosa y sacó lentamente su varita de la túnica intentando controlarse, pero Malfoy continuaba metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

—Malfoy esto no tiene gracia— susurró Hermione— ¡Ah! y yo que tú me ponía guantes… no vaya a ser que te salgan otra vez ronchas por todo el cuerpo— añadió con sorna.

— Por favor, no discutáis… que sino Sprout… — les interrumpió Neville intentando que ambos entraran en razón y siguieran trabajando.

— Por cierto Granger, simple curiosidad... ¿te dejo él a ti, no? — continuó fastidiándola— No le satisfacías lo suficiente… ya sabes…sexualmente hablando...

Hermione no lo pudo soportar más, y gritó el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente. En ese momento solo quería hacer desaparecer a Malfoy, que cerrara esa boca de serpiente que tenía, que hubiera una explosión nuclear y lo borrase de la faz de la tierra y a ser posible del universo.

— ¡Bombarda!– exclamó sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero rápidamente y gracias a Merlín (porque sino nuestro querido rubio no seguiría en este mundo xD), Draco consiguió desviar el hechizo hacia arriba, con un inconveniente… el techo empezó a derrumbarse y comenzaron a llover escombros por doquier.

Afortunadamente, todos se apartaron a tiempo, a excepción del pobre Neville que estaba gimiendo de dolor tumbado en el suelo, con un enorme escombro que le aprisionaba una pierna.  
El invernadero estaba completamente destrozado, pero aún peor… la profesora Sprout estaba tan furiosa que parecía la mismísima reencarnación de Satanás.

— ¡PERO COMO HABÉIS PODIDO! — gritó como si hubiese perdido la cabeza y estuviera a punto de ingresar en San Mungo.

Se acercó a toda prisa a donde se encontraba Neville y con un Wingardium Leviosa consiguió levantar el inmenso escombro que le había roto la pierna.  
Algunos alumnos estaban realmente preocupados por el pobre chico, pero otros de Slytherin, como Zabini o Parkinson se reían disimuladamente por el percance que habían causado ''su ya no tan querido'' compañero Malfoy y la sangre-sucia.  
Sprout levantó a Neville del suelo y entre ella, Ron y Harry le cogieron y se dirigieron a la enfermería con gran urgencia.  
La profesora se paró una vez más y miró con una ira descomunal a los dos alumnos que habían causado el desastre y que aún seguían en estado de shock , inmóviles entre los demás, sin articular palabra.

— ¡Malfoy y Granger! — gritó colérica— No puedo llegar a expresar con palabras lo que ahora mismo siento hacia vosotros, y además tengo que encargarme del pobre Longbottom pero... cuando le deje en la enfermería, iré a informar a McGonagall inmediatamente. No es necesario que os diga que esto os puede costar la expulsión del colegio. Si por mí fuera, así sería….— y se fue con Ron y Harry que cargaban con Neville, camino de la enfermeria, pero antes de desaparecer, les gritó fuertemente:

—¡ Y 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA UNO!

Ambos se miraron con preocupación y en ese instante fueron conscientes de que las siguientes semanas no iban a ser nada agradables…si es que no eran expulsados claro…

* * *

**¡Aquí se queda hasta el miércoles! A Hermione se le ha ido un poquito la pinza con lo del hechizo, pero así son los Gryffindors.. no piensan mucho en las consecuencias xDDD y pobrecito Neville... me he pasado un poco jajajaj siempre lo dejo en lo mejor xDD pero dicen qe lo bueno se hace esperar! jojojo! espero que os haya gustado el cap. y me dejeis vuestros REVIEWS para que continúe con esta historieta que me trae loca! ^^**

**un beso fuertee a todas :D**


	6. Ch6:Toda catástrofe tiene consecuencias

**he vuelto como dije con el cap 6 :D  
espero que os guste y me dejeis vuestros reviews.**

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS:**

**kairy- ann: ****como ves hermione se puso un poco loca y actuó antes de pensar... cosa que hacen mucho los de Gryffindor xDDD a ver que te parece este cap, y el del otro fic ya sabes que lo subiré el viernes :D venga un besitoo fuerte!**

**emma felton: todavía falta un poquito para que haya algo entre ellos dos, pero dentro de 2 capítulos más o menos, va a pasar algo interesante ;)**  
**de todas formas, estoy haciendo otro fic que creo que te va a gustar porque el primer capitulo ya es movidito jajajajja el príncipe durmiente de las serpientes. Si quieres échale un vistazo y me dices que te ha parecido :) un besoo fuerte!**

* * *

**TODA CATÁSTROFE TIENE CONSECUENCIAS**

Hermione y Draco cogieron sus pergaminos, libros y mochilas y se dirigieron hacia el despacho de McGonagall esperando lo peor.

— Esto es por tu culpa imbécil— bufó con el ceño fruncido mientras recorrían los pasillos a toda velocidad y los alumnos los miraban extrañados de ver a un Slytherin con una Gryffindor.

— ¿Perdona Granger? — preguntó sorprendido— Si no llego a desviar ese hechizo, ahora McGonagall estaría llamando a mi madre para que comprase las flores y el ataúd.

— Ojalá… pero por desgracia no...— suspiró Hermione— y si tú no me hubieras atacado verbalmente como haces siempre ahora no estaríamos así. Llega un punto en el que me aburres Malfoy…

— Puede que aburra, pero lo que digo sigue molestándote— respondió con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

— No sé cómo puedes reírte en un momento así— se quejó – puede que nos expulsen, o algo peor, por no decir que McGonagall…

— Tranquilízate Granger— la interrumpió — no creo que la vieja nos expulse, aunque no sé qué coño hago yo aquí cuando tú eres la responsable del desastre….

Hermione miró al Slytherin con odio.

— ¡Habéis tardado y llevo largo rato esperando! — exclamó McGonagall cruzada de brazos en la puerta del despacho viendo como los alumnos iban aún por el final del pasillo.

— Parece que la vieja está muy cabreada…— murmuró Malfoy.

— Qué esperabas…— contestó Hermione con aire deprimido.

— ¿Sois conscientes del peligro al que habéis expuesto a vuestros compañeros hoy? — dijo McGonagall tras cerrar la puerta de un golpe tan fuerte que casi la echó abajo— el señor Longbottom está en la enfermería con los huesos de una pierna completamente destrozados, y podría haber sido mucho peor, podría haber muerto alguien aplastado.

Los dos alumnos se mantuvieron en silencio. Jamás habían visto a McGonagall tan enfadada, parecía que le explotaría la cabeza en cualquier momento.

— No me esperaba semejante comportamiento… sobre todo de usted señorita Granger, ¿Bombarda?Por favor, ¿quería desintegrar a Malfoy? ¿En qué estaba pensando? — continuó con el sermón— me ha defraudado enormemente.

Después de una larga charla que parecía durar siglos y milenios, McGonagall tomó una decisión.

— He estado pensando la opción de expulsarles por este comportamiento tan nefasto, pero he optado por que sigan estudiando en la escuela…— hizo una pausa— ambos…— dijo al fin.

Hermione suspiró aliviada.

— Obviamente seréis recluidos— añadió destrozando la felicidad de la Gryffindor— y prepárense por qué no hablo de un solo castigo. Hasta nueva orden todos los viernes tendrán que venir a mi despacho y yo les mandaré cualquier tipo de tarea que deberán llevar a cabo sin queja alguna. Eso para empezar… hasta que vea que sus actitudes han mejorado en algo. Así que podemos estar así todo el curso.

''Genial…''— pensaron ambos a la vez.

— Por otra parte, 50 puntos menos para cada uno— añadió.

— Pero profesora… Sprout nos quito otr…— intentó hablar Hermione pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

— Sé sumar señorita Granger, eso harían 100 para cada uno— le espetó.

Hermione sintió como le clavaban una lanza en el corazón. Todo echado por la borda, por culpa de la asquerosa serpiente. Desde que había comenzado el curso, Gryffindor había recaudado 70 puntos por lo que con cien menos, la copa de la casa se veía lejana… muy lejana.

— Para empezar, volverán al invernadero y lo limpiarán hasta que esté tan brillante que el suelo de Gringotts— les ordenó McGonagall— Llevarán los escombros hasta las afueras junto a la cabaña de Hagrid. Y todo eso sin magia obviamente. Los destrozos que ambos han provocado ya los arreglará la escuela por desgracia, pero en lo que se refiere a limpieza general, les toca. Sus varitas quedan confiscadas hasta mañana.

— ¡¿Pero qué está diciendo?! ¡Eso nos va a llevar horas! — gritó Malfoy al pensar en la horrible idea de tener que acarrear con el peso de unos escombros del tamaño de una mesa y dañar su preciado cuerpo.

— Las que sean necesarias señor Malfoy— le espetó— ¿o prefiere la expulsión?

Draco bufó y Hermione se limitó a no hablar más. La cosa no estaba como para celebraciones en ese momento.

— ¿A qué esperan? Cuanto más tarde empiecen, antes oscurecerá. Y no voy a tener compasión alguna a la hora de dejarles la noche en vela recogiendo rocas.

Hermione y Draco dejaron sus varitas en la mesa y tras coger un cubo con agua y una escoba se dirigieron rumbo al invernadero.

* * *

— ¿¡TAN MAL LO HEMOS DEJADO?! — dijo Hermione dando un grito ensordecedor— ¡Por Merlín!

Draco palideció al ver en las condiciones que se encontraba el invernadero… un completo desastre se mirase por donde se mirase.

— Supongo que con lo que le pasó a Longbottom no nos fijamos mucho en el resto…— habló Draco casi sin parpadear.

— Bueno lo de menos es limpiarlo, pero… ¿cómo llevamos las piedras hasta la cabaña de Hagrid? – dijo horrorizada.

— De eso te encargas tú— respondió Malfoy cogiendo una escoba y limitándose a limpiar un poco el polvo que se había esparcido por el suelo debido al derrumbamiento— yo no estoy hecho para los trabajos de campo Granger...

— ¡Has perdido la cabeza Malfoy!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño— ¿tú crees que yo tengo fuerza como para levantar eso, ¿sin magia? ¡Ni que fuese Popeye!

— ¿Popeye? — preguntó intrigado.

— Déjalo es un personaje muggle de dibujos animados,no creo que te interese saber más— suspiró Hermione.

— No, desde luego que no— contestó mirándola con menosprecio.

— Ya en serio, ¿me vas a ayudar Malfoy? — insistió— ya sabes que McGonagall ha dicho que hasta que no terminem…

—¡Qué sí Granger! — la interrumpió— si dejas de ponerte tan pesada. Me está empezando a doler la cabeza de escucharte.

Hermione se avergonzó por su comentario pero se limitó a no continuar con esa estúpida conversación que no les llevaba a ningún sitio.  
Una vez hubieron limpiado toda la estancia, únicamente quedaba llevar las rocas al exterior del castillo y depositarlas junto a la cabaña de Hagrid.

— Yo creo que lo mejor es que vayamos llevándolas de una en una— sugirió la Gryffindor.

— Sí— respondió encogiéndose de hombros— sabes Granger… ahora hubiera sido útil que conjurases el hechizo ese que antes casi me mata. La verdad es que nos ayudaría bastante, las desintegraría, pero por desgracia no tenemos varitas…— suspiró.

— En realidad McGonagall podría utilizar un hechizo para romper esto, pero está claro que quiere que las llevemos…— dijo Hermione con desanimo.

— La vieja es cruel— añadió Malfoy frunciendo el ceño— nos quiere sobreexplotar.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario del Slytherin. Comenzaron a llevar una a una todas las rocas y dejaron la más grande para el final. Era medianoche y ambos estaban hambrientos, además de que tenían los brazos completamente destrozados y las manos llenas de ampollas de cargar con tanto peso.

— Granger, ¿en serio tenemos que cargar con esto? — pregunto el Slytherin mientras su rostro palidecía al ver el gran bulto que tenían frente a ellos.

— No sé tú, pero yo estoy desesperada por irme a dormir— se quejó— y cuanto antes la llevemos, mejor.

Se pusieron cada uno en un extremo y tras hacer un movimiento brusco, levantaron la piedra y comenzaron a llevarla en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid pero cuando fueron a salir del invernadero, la roca era tan enorme que se quedó atascada en los bordes de la puerta.

— ¡Joder! — exclamó Draco— Lo que faltaba, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Él estaba en el lado de fuera mientras que Hermione seguía aún dentro de la estancia.

— Creo que debería empujarla— sugirió— no está muy atorada.

— Pero si haces eso, me va a caer encima, Granger— comentó con preocupación al ver que Hermione comenzaba a empujar sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que él pensara.

— Pues uno menos en Hogwarts— se mofó, y tras varios empujones la piedra se desatascó.

Por suerte Malfoy fue lo suficientemente ágil como para apartarse a tiempo y que no le aplastara los pies.

— ¡Ten cuidado! — exclamó asustado al ver el bulto en el suelo rozándole los pies.

— No te quejes tanto…— suspiró Hermione mientras alzaba la mano para secarse el sudor de la frente y de paso recuperar fuerzas.

— Se acabó el descanso Granger— le instó y la volvieron a levantar hasta que consiguieron llevarla al sitio estimado.

— ¡Por fin! — exclamó Hermione con aire sonriente dejándose caer en la húmeda hierba.

Malfoy seguía de pie sin despegar la mirada del castillo.  
Ambos tenían la cara manchada por la suciedad y el pelo completamente alborotado. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese momento, pensaría algo raro, eso sin duda.

— Esto solo ha sido el principio…— dijo Malfoy dejando percibir en su voz una gran angustia— a saber qué más nos tiene preparado la vieja…

— Mejor no pensemos en eso ahora Malfoy…— respondió levantándose de la hierba mojada por el rocío de la noche— por cierto, antes de volver a nuestras salas comunes creo que deberíamos ir a ver cómo está Neville… por lo menos para disculparnos…el pobre estará hecho polvo…— sugirió.

— Te cedo a ti los honores— contestó dirigiéndose a la entrada del castillo— de todas formas es muy tarde Granger, seguramente Longbottom estará roncando como una marmota.

'' Por una vez, te doy la razón...'' – pensó Hermione y cuando traspasaron el umbral del castillo, se dirigieron cada uno por su lado a sus respectivas Salas Comunes sin volver a dirigirse la palabra.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué tal el castigo?! — preguntó Ginny bastante preocupada al ver el aspecto con el que aparecía Hermione en el dormitorio.

— Sin comentarios…— contestó con voz ronca.

Después de hacerle un breve resumen a la pelirroja de lo sucedido, se tiró en plancha en su cama y corrió las cortinas del dosel. Estaba exhausta después de aquella tarde agotadora. Necesitaba dormir veinte horas por lo menos para relajar las contracturas que tenía. Sin embargo solo disponía de seis o siete como mucho.  
Estaba tan cansada que no tardó en dormirse, el problema era que volvía a tener ese sueño una y otra vez…. solo que conforme iba pasando el tiempo, el sueño mostraba algo más. Algo nuevo.  
Esta vez Hermione era arrastrada por la cadena mientras intentaba liberarse y McGonagall se encontraba al fondo de la sala oscura, hablando, diciendo unas palabras, pero no eran claras, no se entendían bien. Notó que alguien le cogía la mano, pero fue entonces cuando despertó.

''Vaya aún son las tres… si sigo así me volveré loca…''

* * *

Draco daba vueltas y vueltas de un lado a otro del colchón, pero por muy cansado que estuviese, no podía dormir. Estaba agotado pero furioso al mismo tiempo. Había perdido 100 puntos, lo que provocaría que Zabini y el resto le detestaran aún más, y por si fuera poco, todos los viernes iba a tener que aguantar un castigo con la sangre-sucia por un desastre que había ocasionado ella.  
Apretó fuertemente las sábanas.

''Creerás que me voy a quedar tranquilo sin hacer nada… no sabes aún que estás tratando con un Malfoy. Me da igual lo que nos diga o haga la vieja, pero esta te la devuelvo''— pensó mientras sonreía prepotente y cerraba los ojos para dormir al fin.

* * *

**¡bueno aquí se queda hoy! este fin de semana intentaré subir dos capítulos! :D**  
**como veis, el desastre ocasionado ha tenido consecuencias y suerte que no les han expulsado! jajajajaja que tendrá pensado Draco? eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo...**

**espero vuestro reviews! :D un beso a todas!**


	7. Ch7: Nunca se está en paz

¡He vuelto con el capítulo 7! espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestra opinión! :D

* * *

**NUNCA SE ESTÁ EN PAZ**

La temporada de quidditch estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el primer partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin se acercaba.  
Malfoy seguía siendo el buscador de la _snitch_ en su equipo y con la muerte de Crabbe, uno de los puestos de golpeadores había quedado libre, por lo que Zabini se había encargado de ocuparlo, junto a Goyle que seguía siendo el otro golpeador.  
No es que hubiera muy buenas relaciones dentro del equipo de Slytherin, pero a la hora de jugar contra Gryffindor, eso dejaba de importar y se convertía en un asunto de menor relevancia.  
Draco salía agotado de los duros entrenamientos y por si fuera poco después tenía que ir a los castigos de McGonagall.  
Aún no se había repuesto del último, y su rostro palidecía solo de pensar en qué es lo que iba a ser lo siguiente.  
Esa mañana Draco decidió ir a la enfermería para ver si Neville seguía con vida y allí estaba Hermione, cogiéndole de la mano y pidiéndole una y mil veces perdón por lo que había ocurrido varios días atrás en la clase de herbología.

— Veo que te has dignado a venir— dijo la Gryffindor sin dejar de soltar la mano de Neville al ver a Malfoy apareciendo por la puerta con aire casual.

— No tenía otra cosa más interesante que hacer— respondió Malfoy con indiferencia aproximándose a ellos.

— No empecéis otra vez por favor— suplicó Neville comenzando a asustarse.

El pobre tenía miedo de que le volviese a caer un trozo de pared o de techo encima.

— Lo siento de verdad Neville— volvió a repetir Hermione.

— No te preocupes— contestó esbozando una sonrisa para que se quedase tranquila— en uno o dos días podré salir de aquí y además…la pierna apenas me duele…

— Bueno Granger— les interrumpió Draco— en realidad he venido porque sabría que estarías aquí lamentándote.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— No sé si te acuerdas, pero hoy es viernes, ya sabes…— dijo arrastrando las palabras— la vieja me ha dicho que a las ocho en la clase de Transformaciones.

— No recordaba que hoy era el día que tenía que aguantarte más horas de lo habitual— suspiró la castaña dándose un golpe en la frente— ¿Te ha dicho algo de lo que vamos a tener que hacer?

— No— respondió secamente— pero dijo que si no queríamos estar dos putos meses más castigados que procurásemos ir…

— Tranquilo Malfoy— le interrumpió— no voy a faltar, si has venido por eso.

— Bien…— contestó mirándola con desdén— entonces me voy— y se dirigió a la salida de la enfermería.

— ¡Oye! — exclamó Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño— ¿no se te olvida algo?

— Ahh…si… lo siento Longbottom— respondió sin darse la vuelta y continuando su camino.

— Maldito desconsiderado…— murmuró la Gryffindor echando chispas.

—Déjalo Hermione, da igual— respondió Neville incorporándose un poco—deberías irte a estudiar y dejar de perder el tiempo. En serio, yo ya… estoy bien, más o menos.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó enarcando una ceja— bueno, en ese caso te dejo… tengo pociones en diez minutos, pero te lo vuelvo a decir… lo siento de veras…— y tras coger sus cosas, se dirigió apresuradamente a las mazmorras.

* * *

Durante la clase de pociones, los alumnos continuaron haciendo _Felix Felicis _la cual habían comenzado con Slughorn a principios de septiembre. Les llevaría por lo menos 6 meses concluirla pero mientras no se equivocaran al añadir los ingredientes, todo lo demás daba igual. Slughorn se encargó de que eso no sucediese porque repitió un millón de veces la cantidad de cada ingrediente que había que verter en la poción.  
Cuando Hermione entró al medio día en el Gran Comedor, Ron estaba sentado comiendo y engullendo a toda velocidad como de costumbre mientras hablaba con Harry y Ginny. Habían pasado días y aún no habían hecho las paces.

— ¡Hola chicos! — exclamó Hermione mientras dejaba los libros encima la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Harry, pero el pelirrojo se limitó a girar el rostro hacia otro lado.

— Hermione, ¿cómo llevas la poción? — preguntó Ginny que también estaba con ellos.

— Bueno…más o menos— respondió encogiéndose de hombros— La verdad es que es muy compleja, más de lo que esperaba…

— Por cierto Hermione, ¿hoy tienes otro castigo de McGonagall? — añadió Harry.

La Gryffindor palideció.

—Por desgracia— respondió con preocupación— después de lo de las piedras quién sabe lo que nos prepara.

— Ya nos contarás— dijo Ginny mientras cogía un muslo de pollo que había en una bandeja y Ron seguía en su mundo haciendo como si la conversación no le interesase lo más mínimo… aunque tenía la oreja pegada.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 7 y media y Malfoy aún seguía en su sala común, sentado con Malcolm en los sillones, charlando tranquilamente y fue entonces, cuando aparecieron el grupo de Zabini, Goyle, …

— Anda, ahí está el cobarde— se mofó Blaise— ahora tiene un castigo con su amiguita la _sangre-sucia_.

— Déjalo— susurró Malcolm al oído del rubio platino al ver como se le encendían sus ojos grises de fuego puro.

— Si esa Granger fuera de sangre pura seguramente me la llevaba a la cama— continuó Zabini mientras comenzaba a reírse junto a Goyle, que era lo único que el pobre tonto sabía hacer en condiciones— y ese vestido rojo que llevaba en Halloween, se lo arrancaba.

Draco se limitó a ignorarle.

_''Pues si que tiene pésimo el gusto el imbécil de Blaise''_— se mofó y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse.

Los dos Slytherins se fueron en dirección a los dormitorios, dejando al rubio platino y a Malcolm completamente solos.

— Pues en el fondo en eso le tengo que dar la razón a Blaise— dijo Malcolm levantándose del verde sillón para servirse un poco de whisky de fuego.

— ¿La razón en qué? — preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

— Que si Granger fuera de sangre pura…— intentó explicar.

— ¿Pero qué mierda dices Malcolm? — dijo cada vez más enfadado y mirando a su compañero con desdén— ¿Granger? Es una _sangre-sucia _y encima está plana como una tabla— se mofó.

— Bueno pero… es muy guap…— respondió Baddock pero se calló de inmediato al ver la ira que reflejaban los ojos gélidos de Draco.

_''Esto es lo último que faltaba, desde luego estos imbéciles están para ingresar en San Mungo por lo menos…_—pensó mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y ponía los ojos en blanco—_lo peor es que son casi las ocho… menuda mierda…''_

— Oye, me voy al puñetero castigo— dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala común reflejando en su rostro una gran desgana.

* * *

— Bueno, veo que ambos han sido puntuales, por favor siéntense— les ordenó McGonagall señalando una de las mesas del aula de Transformaciones.

Seguidamente, se dirigió a un pequeño armario que había al fondo de la clase y sacó un libro gigantesco sobre algo relacionado con la asignatura.

— Quiero que copien desde la página 100 hasta la 225, que es donde concluye la lección— explicó.

— ¡Pero profesora eso son más de 100 páginas! — bufó Hermione— podemos tardar horas y es muy….

—¿Prefieren hasta la 346? — les espetó.

— Cállate Granger— susurró Malfoy al oído de la castaña mientras tiraba de su brazo para dirigirse a la mesa y comenzar con el trabajo— es mejor hacerle caso y que no se enfade más.

Llevaban cerca de una hora escribiendo cuando Hermione, que ya tenía el brazo entumecido de utilizar la pluma a esas velocidades, se percató de que el Slytherin solo había escrito una página y estaba en las nubes.

— Malfoy ¿por qué no escribes? — le susurró al oído.

— No me apetece— contestó con indiferencia— por cierto, aún no me has dicho si la comadreja te dejo a ti, ¿fue él verdad?

— ¿Porqué tienes tanto interés en saberlo Malfoy? — dijo sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba copiando— le dejé yo, imbécil.

— ¡Vaya que sorpresa! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! — exclamó con un tono de falso asombro.

— ¡SILENCIO! — gritó McGonagall.

Al ver que no se estaban dedicando en absoluto a lo que había mandado, conjuró un hechizo.  
Un destelló que duró escasos segundos se produjo en la habitación y luego todo volvió a la normalidad… o casi todo…

— ¿Mmmm? — intentó hablar Hermione pero no podía hacerlo porque tenía la lengua pegada al paladar.

— ¡Mmmmmm! ¡Aggghgggg! — gritó Draco pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

— Así aprenderán a estar en silencio cuando estén castigados— respondió McGonagall con frialdad— cuando me entreguen los pergaminos, desharé el hechizo.

_''Bueno por lo menos así Malfoy dejará de molestarme_—suspiró Hermione— _ahora lo importante es terminar con esta agonía…además es muy molesto estar con la lengua pegada al paladar_…''

Hermione llevaba copiando y copiando cerca de 3 horas cuando por fin había terminado con aquel duro trabajo. Solamente le faltaba poner su nombre en la hoja y toda aquella tortura habría concluido. Estaba agotada, muerta de sueño, casi no tenía fuerzas para volver a coger la pluma, por lo que cuando lo hizo, se le cayó al suelo. Se inclinó para recuperarla y cuando ya la tenía en sus manos y volvió a colocarse bien en su sitio, vio que sus pergaminos no estaban y Malfoy tampoco. De repente le vio… con un montón de papeles en la mano acercándose a McGonagall.  
Draco no había sido tonto y había aprovechado el instante en que Hermione había cogido la pluma para quitarle los pergaminos, poner su nombre en ellos y entregárselos a McGonagall. La castaña intentó explicarle a la profesora lo que pasaba, pero era inútil porque tenía la lengua pegada al paladar y lo único que conseguía era gritar cosas sin sentido. McGonagall sacó su varita y la alzó en dirección al rostro de Malfoy deshaciendo el hechizo.

— Bien hecho señor Malfoy, ya puede irse a su sala común— le ordenó— ¡Debería aprender de Malfoy, señorita Granger!

Draco se dirigió a la salida del aula pasando lentamente por el sitio donde estaba Hermione sentada.

— Granger, creo que aún te quedan unas cuantas horas aquí sola— se mofó mientras se alejaba.

Hermione estaba furiosa, cogió su pluma lo más rápido que pudo y vio que los pergaminos de Malfoy seguían en la mesa, prácticamente vacíos. Solo había escrito tres o cuatro párrafos y al final había una frase. Una frase que iba dedicada a ella.

_''Después de lo que intentaste hacerme el otro día, no creerías que ibas a salirte victoriosa ¿verdad Granger?  
Ahora estamos en paz. ''  
_

_¡¿EN PAZ?!_ — pensó Hermione agarrando fuertemente el papel hasta dejarlo hecho una bola arrugada— _desearías no haber hecho esto en tu vida Malfoy, no sabes de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz y esta ha sido la gota que ha derramado el vaso_— y cogió agresivamente la pluma para reescribir todo el trabajo.

* * *

_Voilá! como veis, Draco sigue en su línea de chico malo xD aunque era de esperar que después de lo de la explosión hiciese algo... sino.. no sería un Malfoy..._  
_El capítulo 8 lo subiré el domingo y a partir de ahí puede que empiecen a pasar cosas... interesantes ;)_  
_Espero vuestros reviews! Un beso muy fuerte :D_


	8. Ch8:Un slytherin en la torre de Pt1

**aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo. Este lo he dividido en dos partes y la siguiente la subiré este fin de semana! espero que os guste :D**

Emma Felton: leí tu review! me alegra que te gustasen ambos capítulos, tanto el de aquí como el del príncipe. El siguiente del otro fic lo subiré esta semana! A ver que te parece! ya me dirás ^^ un beso fuerte :D****

* * *

****

UN SLYTHERIN EN LA TORRE DE GRYFFINDOR PARTE 1

— ¿Pasado mañana vas a venir a vernos? — preguntó Harry a Hermione al ver que estaba quedándose dormida encima del plato de comida.

—¿Qué? ¿Al partido dices? — respondió extrañada sin saber a qué se refería su amigo.

— Pues claro— afirmó—¿Hermione duermes bien últimamente? Pareces cansada.

— Si bueno… lo normal…— mintió.

Hermione llevaba días sin dormir bien. Podían verse claramente sus negras ojeras que le llegaban hasta las mejillas. Después del último castigo con McGonagall, había terminado regresando a su dormitorio casi a la una de la madrugada, por no decir que tenía las manos doloridas, hinchadas y llenas de tinta. Estaba furiosa con Malfoy. El chico de hielo no sentía remordimiento alguno al dejarla dos horas más allí haciéndole sus deberes, pero en parte Hermione tampoco podía esperarse nada. Era Draco y no sentía lástima por nadie, y menos por una _sangre-sucia_. Por si fuera poco, todas las noches se despertaba por el mismo sueño y ya estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero tampoco quería decírselo a Harry, y más si tenía el primer partido de quidditch dentro de dos días.

— Harry hazme un favor… pase lo que pase, no dejes que gane Slytherin— suplicó.

— Tranquila—le sonrió— eso será fácil.

Hermione sabía que Draco no soportaba perder, y menos contra Harry, pero aparte de eso, tenía que hacer algo antes del partido. Estaba tan colérica que le daban igual las consecuencias, tenía que hacerlo, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo y qué iba a prepararle.  
Después de desayunar se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor y allí se encontró a Lavender y Parvati.

— ¡Mione! — exclamó Lavender horrorizada al ver su rostro demacrado— deberías hacerte algo en la cara… tienes muchas ojeras.

— Da igual Lavender— contestó ignorándola.

A veces, Brown le parecía insoportable y desde que había cortado con Ron, la chica estaba mucho más simpática con ella. A lo mejor era porque estaba tratando de reconquistar al pelirrojo.

— Si quieres te dejo mi kit de maquillaje…— le propuso— además… ni que fueses un chico Mione… si lo fueses entendería que odiases pintart….

—¡¿UN CHICO?! — exclamó de repente mientras se le abrían los ojos como platos.

— No te enfades Mione… yo…— intentó explicar asustada.

—¡NO! ¡Gracias Lavender! ¡Muchas gracias! — respondió eufórica cogiéndole la mano agradeciéndole y luego salió corriendo a toda velocidad esfumándose por el cuadro de la dama gorda.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? — preguntó Parvati sorprendida y confusa al mismo tiempo.

— No tengo ni idea…— contestó Lavender atónita por su comportamiento.

Hermione había tenido una idea, sabía que una de las cosas que más odiaba Malfoy era que lo humillasen. Era uno de sus puntos débiles y ella iba a procurar que eso sucediera. Tenía un plan, muy arriesgado, pero sería efectivo. Draco sabría que la responsable era ella, pero a esas alturas, ya le importaba bien poco. Iba a ser complicado, pero cuando hubiera terminado con el Slytherin, habría merecido la pena.

Volvió corriendo al Gran Comedor y Harry y Ron seguían allí.

— Harry, ¿puedes venir? Tengo que hablar contigo— dijo pegándole un tirón del brazo para apartarlo de la muchedumbre.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto desconcertado mientras se tocaba la parte del brazo que Hermione le había cogido tan fuerte que incluso le dolía.

— Aquí hay demasiada gente, vamos fuera, ¡venga! — le exigió.

Harry se limitó a no hablar y seguir sus pasos en dirección a la entrada del castillo.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó preocupado.

— No sé cómo vas a reaccionar, ni si vas a querer ayudarme, pero necesito que me hagas un favor— comenzó a explicar— pero sobre todo que no comentes nada de esto a Ginny o Ron, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de un rato pensándoselo, Harry contestó:

— Está bien, no diré nada, pero… ¿de qué se trat…

— Malfoy—respondió antes de que su amigo terminara la frase— necesito que me dejes tu capa de invisibilidad.

— Sabes que si McGonagall se entera, te podría expulsar….

— Lo sé— suspiró— pero Malfoy no dirá nada, esta se la debo y también necesito que me ayudes a llevarle a la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — preguntó confuso— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Una sonrisa siniestra se reflejó en el rostro de Hermione.

— Algo que desde luego… y te aseguro por Merlín… que no va a olvidar.

Harry sintió un escalofrío. Nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de Hermione.

— Bueno pero si luego pasa algo… yo no quiero saber nada— contestó frunciendo el ceño.

— Tranquilo— le calmó Hermione— me hago responsable.

* * *

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras concluyó y Malfoy cogió a toda prisa sus libros. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Ringuil había querido ayudarle con lo de su patronus pero no había forma.

_''Porqué mierda Ringuil será así… lo hace adrede, sabe que no soy capaz de invocar el patronus y tiene que ridiculizarme delante de toda la clase. Maldito cabrón.''  
_  
Odiaba que algo no le saliera como él quería, y lo peor es que Hermione estaba allí mirándole atentamente a la espera de que fallara o no le saliera bien el hechizo para reírse de él. Desde el castigo del último viernes no se habían dirigido la palabra y lo veía normal, porque después de haber sido tan cruel con ella, era de esperarse que estuviera enfadada y no quisiera hablar en absoluto con él.  
Fue en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin para recostarse un poco en uno de los sillones y olvidarse de todo pero Hermione le interceptó por el camino.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Malfoy mirándola con aprensión— hoy no estoy de humor.

— He pensado en…— comenzó a hablar sin saber muy bien que decir— bueno si quieres te puedo ayudar con lo del patronus.

Malfoy se sorprendió.

— No sé Granger... — respondió con desconfianza- después de lo del otro día, no me fío de ti.

— Tú lo dijiste, estamos en paz- dijo con aire sonriente— además quería que me ayudases con la poción que estamos viendo con Slughorn. Ya sabes tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo.

— De verdad que no sé Granger…— respondió aún incrédulo mientras la dejaba atrás para seguir con su camino.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Si no quieres que te ayude, dudo mucho que consigas invocar un patronus en tu vida! — le gritó Hermione.

Esas palabras hicieron huella en el interior de Draco. Se sentía tan impotente al ver que no podía invocar aquel hechizo que lo último que necesitaba era a Granger restregándoselo en las narices.  
Se paró en seco y la escudriñó con la mirada en busca de algo sospechoso o alguna mentira. Sin embargo, la Gryffindor estaba relativamente contenta, y no parecía haber indicios en ella de querer vengarse.

— Está bien— respondió secamente— cuarto de baño de los prefectos. 9 en punto— y continuó andando a paso ligero.

* * *

Conforme iba llegando la hora señalada, Hermione se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. No sabía si el plan iba a salir según lo previsto y por lo menos, el tiempo no es que estuviera a favor, porque estaba diluviando y el viento era tan fuerte que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a arrancar el sauce boxeador. Los truenos sonaban revotando en las gélidas paredes del castillo.  
El invierno se adentraba en Hogwarts.

— Bueno repasemos el plan Harry- dijo mientras se acercaban sigilosamente al cuarto de baño de los prefectos— tú te pones la capa de invisibilidad y no haces absolutamente nada de ruido. Entras en el cuarto de baño conmigo, esperas y después cuando Malfoy…

—Entendido Hermione— le cortó su amigo— lo hemos repasado mil veces, ya me ha quedado bastante claro.

— Estupendo, entonces… ¡ponte de una vez la capa! — le ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se echó la tela por encima y no quedó ni rastro de él, aunque seguía estando presente. Hermione murmuró la contraseña del cuarto de baño de los prefectos y cuando ambos entraron, Malfoy estaba allí sentado leyendo, con los libros y la mochila esparcidos por el suelo junto a la bañera.

— ¡Qué puntualidad! — exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

— Al grano Granger— le espetó— ayúdame con el patronus y luego yo te ayudo con la maldita poción.

— ¿Y quién me garantiza que después de ayudarte, tú no salgas corriendo? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

— Nadie—respondió secamente— pero tú decides si confiar en mí o no.

— ¿Por qué no miramos primero la poción? — sugirió Hermione con una sonrisa parecida a una súplica.

— Porque yo sí tengo motivos para pensar que luego me dejarás tirado, ya sabes Granger… por lo del otro día— y comenzó a reírse al recordar cuando entregó las tareas de la Gryffindor a la profesora como si fueran suyas.

— ¡Bueno ya no aguanto más! — exclamó sacando rápidamente su varita del bolsillo de su túnica— _¡Desmaius!_ —_y _Draco quedó inconsciente de inmediato tumbado en el frío y húmedo suelo del cuarto de baño.

— ¡Venga Harry, quítate la capa! — gritó cada vez mas estresada— tiene que ser rápido, como hemos hablado.

Harry se aproximó a paso ligero a donde estaba Hermione junto al Slytherin inconsciente y se quitó la capa.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — preguntó con intriga.

— Hay que taparle para que no le vea nadie y llevarle hasta la torre de Gryffindor—le explicó.

Una vez taparon a Malfoy y salieron del cuarto de baño de los prefectos, comenzaron a arrastrar como pudieron el cuerpo del Slytherin en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor hasta que al fin, después de lo que pareció una larga inmensidad de escalones, llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda.

— No sabía que este imbécil pesara tanto— bufó Hermione.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. A él tampoco le caía nada bien Malfoy y debía reconocer que su amiga había tenido mucho valor al hacer lo que estaban llevando a cabo en ese momento, pero en parte, el Slytherin le daba un poco de pena.

— ¿Contraseña? — preguntó la dama gorda.

— _¡Helado de mandrágora!_ — exclamaron los dos Gryffindors a la vez y el retrato se abrió.

En la sala común no había nadie ya que todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor cenando.

— Tengo que subirle ahora al dormitorio— dijo Hermione con preocupación— pero necesito que te quedes aquí por si viene alguien, es importante. Yo me subiré la capa por si sube Ginny o Lavender y así le escondo.

— Vale— asintió Harry— pero date prisa Hermione.

— No creo que tarde mucho— respondió y tras agarrar a Malfoy de la túnica comenzó a arrastrarle hasta el dormitorio de las chicas, pero entonces recordó que las escaleras se convertían en un tobogán si algún chico intentaba entrar, por lo que tuvo que hacer un cambio de planes y llevar al rubio platino al dormitorio de los chicos.

Harry se quedó allí parado, solo en mitad de la sala común. Estaba nervioso, preocupado, pero sobre todo, intrigado porque no sabía exactamente qué es lo que iba a suceder y cómo reaccionaría Malfoy al despertar.

* * *

_bueno bueno! volveré el fin de semana con el siguiente cap! ¿qué es lo que sucederá ahora? ... ^^  
espero vuestras opiniones y reviews! un beso fuerte!_


	9. Ch9: Un slytherin en la torre de Pt2

**he vuelto después de una semanita con la ansiada venganza! espero que os guste este cap!**

**Emma Felton: **decías que tenías muchas ganas de que empezaran a ocurrir cosas entre Hermione y Draco.. bueno ya verás... ahora empieza lo bueno

jajajaja espero que te guste el cap :D un besito guapa!  
**  
Rosyr: **leí tus dos comentarios del príncipe ayer! me hacen mucha gracia tus testamentos, no sabes como me río cada vez que los leo y veo lo de cruccio... jajajaja ( no te imaginas el trauma que tengo con esa maldición... jajaja ya te lo contaré algun día por privado si te haces la cuenta ¬¬)  
Yo también me dejaba que Draco me desabrochase el pijama y todo lo que hiciese falta jajajajajja encima hoy escribiendo esto, sale Tom Felton por la tele en telecinco con melenas y barba. ¿Lo has visto? xDDD a mí me iba a dar algo jajaj espero que te guste el cap y el del príncipe lo subiré muy pronto :D si puedo...mañana! un beso fuerte :D por cierto con respecto a las mandragoras... fíjate bien en este capítulo.. va por ti guapa!  
**  
Kairy-ann:** nena, dijiste que Hermione había sido cabrona, ohh sí, pero cuando leas este, te darás cuenta de que eso no era nada... JAJAJAJA un besito fuerte!Un día de estos tengo que hacer un one-shoot de Tom y te lo dedicaré. (obviamente el que tu y yo sabemos, el de segundo curso xDD)

**y ahora... os dejo con la lectura! :)**

**Espero que os guste !**

* * *

**UN SLYTHERIN EN LA TORRE DE GRYFFINDOR PARTE 2**

Hermione arrastró a Draco al dormitorio de los chicos lo más rápido que pudo.  
Una vez allí, arrojó la capa de invisibilidad sobre el baúl de Harry y arrastró a Malfoy hasta la cama de éste.  
Luego corrió a toda prisa al dormitorio de las chicas.  
Cuando llegó allí, comenzó a dar vueltas, nerviosa, en busca de algo.

_''A ver… relájate Hermione_… _Harry está abajo, por lo que si viene alguien, te avisaría.''_

Inhaló profundamente para calmarse y a continuación miró en dirección a las pertenencias de Lavender.  
Se acercó a la mesita de noche a toda prisa y comenzó a registrar los cajones uno por uno.

_''Aquí no está… vamos a ver… ¡AJÁ! ''_—exclamó al abrir el último.

Dentro del cajón había un montón de revistas, diademas, accesorios de todo tipo, y al fondo, el kit de potingues de última moda._  
_Hermione lo cogió sin pensárselo dos veces y volvió al dormitorio donde había dejado a Draco.  
El Slytherin seguía allí tumbado, completamente inmóvil.  
Se acercó lentamente con aire sonriente y tras agacharse para coger un mini taburete que había debajo de la cama de Seamus, se sentó en él y se aproximó hacia el rostro de Draco.  
Abrió la cajita y vio un variado surtido de tonos extravagantes, llamativos y algunos que incluso daban grima.

_''Mmm… ¿Cuál le pongo? Piensa….''_

De repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un tono morado y rojo entremezclado. Solo el hecho de mirarlo dañaba la vista.  
Hermione sonrió y sacó su varita.  
En ese momento, el rostro de Malfoy transmitía calma, como si estuviera profundamente dormido. A Hermione le recordó aquello un poco a la escena final de la película _muggle_: La Bella Durmiente, a excepción de que ella jamás le daría un beso a Malfoy, antes prefería dárselo a una mandrágora.  
Con dedos temblorosos apartó los mechones de su cabello platino para dejar al descubierto su rostro.  
Comenzó a pintar su párpado derecho, y seguidamente, el izquierdo, para luego dar paso a los labios. Para ellos empleó un tono granate el más oscuro.  
Pobre Malfoy... parecía un payaso de circo.  
Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada. Una carcajada que seguramente se escucharía en todo el castillo. Si Malfoy se hubiera despertado en ese instante, le hubiera lanzado una maldición imperdonable, eso seguro. Pero por suerte seguía inconsciente.

_''No es suficiente…_— pensó Hermione sin estar muy convencida del todo— _la humillación tiene que ser a un mayor…¡ya sé!''  
_  
Tragó saliva y sus manos se deslizaron lentamente hacia la túnica de Draco. Si todo el mundo veía a la serpiente con ese rostro y encima paseándose por Hogwarts únicamente con sus prendas íntimas, la humillación sería absoluta, pero Hermione debía admitir que el hecho de quitarle la ropa a Malfoy, le aceleraba el corazón. No sabía por qué, pero conforme iba desabrochando uno a uno todos los botones de la blanca camisa, su piel ardía más y más, como si le quemase.  
Le cogió por la nuca para incorporarle, y así finalmente, quitarle la prenda de arriba.  
La piel de Draco era muy suave, fría como el hielo y Hermione no pudo evitar deslizar sus manos sobre ella. Una voz interior le decía que no lo hiciese , pero no la escuchó. Esa piel helada le aliviaba, aliviaba el fuego que sentía. Fue entonces cuando vio la marca, esa marca tan oscura y terrible que tenía en el brazo, la marca tenebrosa de un mortífago, casi apagada, y la recorrió un escalofrío. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para olvidar ese último detalle y continuó.  
El siguiente paso la ponía aún más nerviosa. Volvió a tragar saliva, comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón y seguidamente, se deshizo de los pantalones, arrojándolos al suelo.  
Se notaba que Malfoy adoraba el color negro, pues su prenda más íntima también lo era.  
El corazón de Hermione volvió a latir fuertemente, sin control alguno al ver los perfectos abdominales del Slytherin. Estaba completamente ruborizada y el temor la invadió al experimentar esa sensación.

_'' ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa Hermione! ¡Por Merlín! No mires más y termina con esto. ''_

Hizo de tripas corazón y volvió a poner la capa de invisibilidad sobre el rubio platino. Luego, se dirigió al montón de ropa y la guardó en el equipaje de Harry. Fue entonces cuando vio la varita de Malfoy.

_'' ¿Y ahora que hago con esto?_— pensó frunciendo el ceño— _mejor la dejo aquí, quien sabe lo que podría hacer cuando despierte. Ya se la devolveré mañana...''_

* * *

Una vez arrastró el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Draco a la sala común, Harry seguía allí, sentado en uno de los sillones, esperando impaciente.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó levantándose de golpe al ver a su amiga arrastrando algo pesado por las escaleras.

— Listo— sonrió Hermione- solo queda llevarle a la entrada del castillo.

— De acuerdo— respondió Harry— iré contigo y luego me quedaré en el Gran Comedor y así de paso, vigilo para que nadie te vea.

— Me parece buena idea.

— Por cierto, ¿qué le has hecho exactamente?— preguntó Harry con curiosidad mientras destapaba lentamente la capa de invisibilidad.

— No, Harry deja...— intentó contenerle pero su amigo ya había visto el rostro de Malfoy.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que explotó y comenzó a reírse incontroladamente.

—¡Hermione! ¡Qué has hecho!— exclamó sin parar de reír.

— Tienes que reconocer que ahora está guapo— se mofó Hermione.

— Desde luego, eso sin dudarlo— dijo con sorna soltando una risita.

Cuando atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda y bajaron las escaleras, arrastrando como podían el cuerpo del Slytherin, Harry se paró junto al Gran Comedor.

— Todo tuyo— dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar a donde se encontraban el resto de los alumnos.

La tormenta continuaba, aunque había empeorado considerablemente. Las grises y oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo, los truenos retumbaban por todo el castillo y el viento era extremadamente fuerte.  
Hermione arrastró al inconsciente Malfoy hasta las afueras de la entrada del castillo. Solo tardó veinte segundos en dejarle tumbado en el patio, pero fueron los suficientes como para que acabase empapada.  
Se apresuró a quitarle la capa a Draco y ponérsela ella mientras sacaba su varita y murmuraba el contrahechizo.

— _¡Rennervate!_—y seguidamente volvió a toda prisa a la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

Draco abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir como algo húmedo y frío le golpeaba la cara.

_'' ¿Lluvia?_— pensó— _¿Qué hago aquí?''_

Se incorporó sin fuerzas, estaba demasiado aturdido. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido.  
Hacía frío, un frío intenso que le congelaba los huesos. Fue consciente de que estaba tirado en la entrada del castillo, completamente empapado, sin varita, y peor aún, sin ropa.  
La primera reacción de Malfoy fue gritar pero no le salía la voz. Estaba confuso y no entendía nada. Se frotó fuertemente la cara para ver si aquello era una pesadilla y cuando retiró sus manos vio que estaban manchadas, de algo extraño, algo parecido a pintura y entonces lo supo.

_'' ¡Granger!... ¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?... esta vez te has sobrepasado. Si tuviera aquí mi varita…. ¡Maldita Sangre sucia!''_

Estaba furioso, colérico y su ira no se podía explicar con simples palabras, pero antes, tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible. No podía dejarse ver en esa situación, porque, además de ser humillado, perdería su reputación para siempre.  
Se levantó de un salto y corrió. Corrió como nunca. Estaba descalzo por lo que le dolían los pies al clavarse pequeñas piedrecitas que había esparcidas por el suelo, pero eso no le restó velocidad, seguío corriendo en dirección a su sala común. Por el camino, se encontró a unas alumnas de Ravenclaw, incluida Luna, y al ver al rubio platino con esas pintas, no pudieron evitar romper a reír.

_''Joder, ahora se enterará todo el mundo_…''— pensó mientras seguía corriendo y desaparecía por los pasillos de las mazmorras.

Luna sintió pena por el Slytherin.

— No deberíamos hablar de esto— dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si esto son noticias frescas!— exclamó una de las alumnas de Ravenclaw.

— Pero él sabrá que hemos sido nosotras— respondió Luna.

La chica de Ravenclaw palideció ante esa idea. Lovegood tenía razón. Si decían algo, él sabría que habían sido ellas y tomaría represalias. Era Malfoy.

— Tienes razón Luna… — contestó seriamente pero al recordar la escena que acaban de presenciar volvió a reírse sin control junto con las demás.

* * *

Draco entró como un loco poseído en la sala común de Slytherin. No había nadie, a excepción de Theodore Nott que ya había terminado de cenar y estaba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Theo no estaba en contra de Malfoy, pero tampoco se tiraba todo el día pegado a él como solía hacer Malcolm.  
Cuando vio entrar al Slytherin con ese aspecto, sus ojos parecieron salirse de sus órbitas. La imagen que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza era la de ver a Malfoy entrando en la estancia con las pintas de un travesti.  
Intentó contener la risa, pero era incapaz.

— ¡¿Pero… qué te ha pasado?!— dijo riendo a carcajadas casi sin poder hablar del ataque que estaba sufriendo en ese momento— ¡tu cara!

Theodore no podía parar de reír. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba sentado en aquel sillón, seguramente se hubiese caído al suelo.

— Parece…— hizo una pausa para respirar y de paso controlar la risa- maquillaje.

— No parece…¡es maquillaje imbécil!— respondió bruscamente mientras entraba apresuradamente en los dormitorios para coger ropa limpia.

— ¿Quién se supone que te ha hecho eso?— preguntó Theo con muchísima curiosidad desde la sala común.

— No lo sé joder— mintió— solo sé que he despertado así.  
_  
_Lo último que Draco quería era que todo el mundo se enterase de que Hermione era la responsable. No podía permitirlo.  
Hermione lo había humillado para que aprendiese la lección, pero aún así, había sido mala y cruel con él. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por la mente de Draco. Quizás se lo merecía, después de todo él le había hecho la vida imposible durante años y la había humillado incontables veces, aunque no hasta tal extremo.  
Cogió varias toallas para secarse un poco, pues aún continuaba empapado y se quitó aquella porquería de la cara rápidamente para luego volver a la sala común.

— Voy a pegarme un baño— dijo a Theo comenzando a estornudar— genial…. esto me va a suponer un puto resfriado— y luego se marchó en dirección al baño de prefectos.

Theo asintió con la cabeza e intentó leer el libro que tenía en sus manos pero no podía porque volvía a reírse incontroladamente.

* * *

Hermione no paraba de mover la pierna por debajo de la mesa de Gryffindor, como si tuviera un tic nervioso o algo parecido. Antes de bajar al Gran Comedor había vuelto a su Sala Común para cambiarse la ropa empapada, y más tarde había bajado a cenar y de paso, a ver a todos sus amigos. Le había contado discretamente a Harry que había dejado en su baúl toda la ropa de Draco y la varita. A la mañana siguiente iría a buscar las pertenencias del Slytherin al dormitorio de chicos para devolvérselas pero en ese instante algo de mayor importancia le rondaba por la cabeza.  
Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, asustada e intrigada por ver cómo reaccionaba Draco al despertar.

_''¿Se habrá enfadado mucho? ¿Habrá llegado a su sala común? ¿Le habrá visto alguien? Espero que si…_— y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse como si estuviese poseída y la tomasen por loca— _supongo que por fin me he desahogado después de tantos años, ahora sí me siento bien.''_

En ese momento, recordó aquella piel fría, y sus dedos deslizándose suavemente por todo el torso y brazos de Draco. Volvió a sentir como el pecho le latía fuertemente y su rostro se sonrojaba hasta límites extremos. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y notó que le ardía en contraste con sus dedos, que estaban fríos.

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para volver a la realidad y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no había probado bocado alguno. El plato estaba intacto, pero ella no tenía hambre.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Ginny con preocupación.

— Sí— contestó Hermione extrañada— ¿Por qué?

— Por tu cara, la tienes más roja que un tomate— dijo enarcando una ceja— ¿no tendrás fiebre?

— No, no, Ginny— intentó tranquilizarla y seguidamente se llevo dos o tres trozos de pavo asado a su boca para engullirlos a toda prisa e irse corriendo a su sala Común.

Hermione prefirió no decirle a la pelirroja porque estaba así. En el fondo sabía la causa de la repentina subida de color en su rostro, pero no quería reconocerlo. Cuando llegó a los dormitorios, se desvistió rápidamente y se tumbó en la cama.  
Inspiró profundamente cerrando sus párpados con fuerza mientras abrazada a la almohada se decía a sí misma que lo que experimentaba en su interior no estaba sucediendo, que no era real, que al día siguiente habría olvidado todo lo sucedido…

* * *

_tachán! ¿qué os ha parecido? pobre Draco... me está empezando a dar penita jajajajja espero que os haya gustado el cap!_  
_Para las que estáis siguiendo mi otro fic: El príncipe durmiente de las serpientes, creo que lo subiré entre mañana y el lunes (antes de lo que me esperaba, la verdad xDD)_

_Espero vuestras opiniones con muchas ganas :D un besito muy fuerte a todas! ya sabéis.. reviews y Draco aparecerá en vuestra habitación semi-desnudo, (kairy-ann para ti Tom Marvolo jajajajajaa)_


	10. Ch10: La leona arrepentida

**¡Hola! he tardado un poquito más en actualizar, pero ya estoy de vuelta! Es bastante complicado llevar dos fics a la vez... pero iré subiendo un capítulo por semana :)  
Este en concreto, me ha gustado bastante! Espero que a vosotras también!  
Ya me contaréis que os ha parecido! He estado releyendo los primeros capítulos y como fue lo primero que escribí he visto que tengo fallos bastante gordos! que me dan ganas de tirarme por un balcón xDDDD así que iré corrigiéndolos poco a poco.  
Un beso a todas! :D**

Emma Felton: leí el review que me dejaste en el príncipe y me hizo mucha ilusión! mi pareja favorita es Draco- Hermione, de hecho si hubiese dependido de mí, jamás hubiese terminado con Ron xDD aunque me cae bien, pero lo veo más como un buen amigo de ella... no como su marido xDDD y después, mis otras parejas favoritas son precisamente las del otro fic, por eso quise meterlas a todas en él! :D ¿a ti cuales te gustan más? Un besito guapa! :D

Rosyr: A mí me traen a Draco de drag queen y sinceramente me da igual! jajajjaaja ya le daría yo una duchita para quitarle el maquillaje y lo que hiciese falta jejjejeje yo jamás le daría un beso a la mandrágora. La mandrágora se la daba a Ron, y para mi, Draco jajajajjaja a ver que te parece este capítulo :D el review del príncipe te lo contestaré en la actualización de allí porque sino, me voy a volver loca... directa para ingresar en San Mungo jajajaj venga guapa un beso! :D

* * *

****

LA LEONA ARREPENTIDA

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó al notar como el cuerpo le ardía.

Sentía malestar y lo más probable era que tuviese fiebre. Ese día, era el día. El día más importante de todo el mes. El día del primer partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Y dependían de él, pues era el buscador.

_''Joder, yo en este estado… y quedan pocas horas para el partido. Debería ir a ver a Pomfrey pero seguramente no me dejará jugar y no puedo permitírmelo. Todo por culpa de la sangre-sucia, si no me hubiese dejado en mitad de la tormenta… ahora no estaría así. ''_No podía odiar a Hermione en ese momento…se encontraba tan mal que lo único que quería era que el día terminase para poder ir a la enfermería.

Lo peor de todo es que era viernes, por lo tanto tendría que aguantar a la Gryffindor y otro castigo horroroso. Un castigo que no sabía si iba a poder llevar a cabo porque no se veía con fuerzas suficientes.  
Se vistió y se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall. Hermione ya estaba allí con una bolsa negra en su mano.

— Señor Malfoy, sabe que llega tarde, ¿verdad?

— Lo sé— respondió sin ganas- pero ya estoy aquí y supongo que es eso lo que importa.

— Señor Malfoy...no debería ser tan insolente...síganme— les ordenó mientras se dirigía a paso ligero en dirección a la Sala de los Trofeos.

— Oye Malfoy…— le susurró Hermione—toma, tus cosas… tu varita también.

— No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra— le espetó mirándola con desdén— no quiero saber nada de ti Granger— y le arrancó la bolsa de las manos.

Hermione se puso tensa. Entendía que Draco estuviera furioso, pero no pensaba que se lo llegara a tomar tan en serio.

_'__'Debería alegrarme de que por fin no quiera saber nada de mí, así me dejará en paz_…''— pero que Draco la ignorase le afectaba más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Siguieron andando por los pasillos detrás de McGonagall, Hermione se percató de que Draco estaba enfermo. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Todo era por su culpa, por haberlo dejado bajo la tormenta... y a pesar de lo mal que se encontraba Draco, había acudido al castigo y no le había dicho nada a McGonagall. Hermione se sentía despreciable.

— Señor Malfoy y señorita Granger, sus varitas por favor— exigió McGonagall— tienen que dejar todos los trofeos relucientes como el oro.

Los dos entregaron sus varitas y se agacharon para coger los utensilios muggles de limpieza.

— Me extrañaba a mí que no nos mandase esto— murmuró Draco para sí mismo— bueno, tampoco es para tanto, terminaremos pronto— añadió con tono arrogante.

McGonagall escuchó las palabras del Slytherin y lanzó un hechizo.

— _¡Geminio!_ — exclamó y los trofeos se duplicaron— ¿decía algo señor Malfoy?

Draco bufó pero prefirió no hablar más. Cuanto antes terminara con aquello, mejor.  
McGonagall volvió a su despacho dejándolos solos.  
Hermione comenzó a limpiar uno a uno los trofeos. Los que eran reales y los que no.  
Observó con preocupación a Draco y vio que llevaba largo rato limpiando el mismo trofeo. Lo hacía muy despacio. Parecía no tener fuerzas.

— Malfoy deberías ir a ver a Pomfrey— le sugirió preocupada— ya me encargo yo…

— ¡No! — la cortó frunciendo el ceño — tengo un partido que jugar Granger, no sé si lo recuerdas. No puedo permitirme pasar el día entero en la enfermería.

—Pero… ¿cómo vas a jugar así?

— ¿Así? Te recuerdo que estoy así por tu jodida culpa. Si no me hubieses dejado en mitad de un diluvio, esto no estaría pasando.

— Tienes razón... pero bueno haz lo que quieras imbécil...

* * *

Una vez terminaron con la tarea que la directora les había encomendado y recuperaron sus varitas, Hermione se marchó rumbo al Gran Comedor y Draco fue a su sala común para ponerse el traje del equipo de quidditch, pues faltaba media hora para que comenzase el partido.

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, Malfoy se sentía cada vez peor, el castigo le había agotado considerablemente y la piel le ardía.  
En la sala común estaban todos reunidos, incluidos Zabini y Goyle que ya se habían preparado para el acontecimiento.  
Las chicas de Slytherin estaban animando a todo el equipo y diciendo que tenían que machacar a Harry, fuese como fuese. A Draco no le importaba mucho Harry en ese momento, prefería que las horas pasaran rápido. Tenía que espabilarse si quería jugar ese partido.

— Draco estoy preocupada por ti— dijo Astoria rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos y apoyando la cara en su pecho.

Desde que Draco había recuperado su aspecto habitual y estaba libre de ronchas y costras, Astoria había vuelto a perseguirle.  
Malfoy estaba cansado, ya se había aburrido de ella, como solía pasarle con todas y parecía que cuanto más distante se mostraba él, más insistente se volvía Astoria. Quería decirle cuatro cosas para alejarla, pero el hecho de hablar, ya le costaba.

— Luego hablamos— contestó secamente zafándose de su agarre bruscamente y se dirigió con los demás Slytherins al campo de Quidditch.

El cielo se había despejado completamente tras la tormenta y se podía percibir el aroma a tierra mojada.  
El partido iba a comenzar.

* * *

Draco llevaba cerca de quince minutos montado en la escoba, volando de un lado a otro del campo, buscando la _snitch_. Todo el mundo gritaba de emoción. Gryffindor iba ganando 60 a 20 y si no se apresuraban él y su equipo, el fracaso estaría asegurado.  
Su mirada iba en todas direcciones, en busca de algo dorado. Fue entonces cuando vio a Harry, (que ahora volvía a ser el buscador de Gryffindor), descender hacia el terreno de juego rápidamente como si hubiera visto algo.  
Draco agarró fuertemente el mango de su escoba y tras esquivar dos o tres _bludgers _(una de las cuales había golpeado Goyle sin darse cuenta de que la trayectoria de la pelota iba hacia el pobre rubio platino) se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su adversario. Se aproximo a Harry e intentó embestirle pero no tenía suficiente fuerza. Lo veía todo borroso Iba a perder el conocimiento.  
Hermione que se encontraba en las gradas junto a Lavender y Parvati, estaba más preocupada por Draco, que por sus amigos de Gryffindor, entre ellos Ginny y Ron, que también estaban jugando. No quería que ganase Slytherin, pero no quería que el rubio platino acabase dañado después del partido y más sabiendo, que la responsable de su estado era ella.  
La _snitch_ se elevó rápidamente aproximándose al aro más alto que defendía el Guardián de Gryffindor y Draco la siguió. Harry por otra parte se había despistado un poco y la había perdido de vista.  
El rubio platino cada vez estaba más cerca de lograr su objetivo, por lo que intentó acelerar como pudo su escoba y extendió su mano para alcanzar la bola dorada. Cuando por fin pudo rozarla con sus dedos, sintió como si toda su energía se desvaneciese, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y perdió el control cayendo al vacío.  
Todo el mundo en las gradas gritó al ver caer a Draco Malfoy de la escoba en mitad del terreno de juego. La caída fue horrible, sin duda estaba herido. Hermione gritó. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Quería bajar a donde se encontraba Malfoy para ver si estaba bien, pero no quería que todo el mundo la viera.  
Cuando la directora se aproximó a donde estaba Draco inconsciente, se agachó y cogió algo dorado que tenía Malfoy en la mano.  
La _snitch_. Slytherin había ganado.  
Entre varios alumnos le llevaron a la enfermería y el partido concluyó.  
Los Slytherins estaban exultantes por la victoria. Habían conseguido ganar a Gryffindor.

* * *

Hermione daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la Sala común de Gryffindor como una leona enjaulada.  
Quería ir a la enfermería, pero seguramente estaría parte del equipo de quidditch.

— Hermione ¿estás bien? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

— Sí, bueno…— contestó cabizbaja— Harry todo esto ha ocurrido por lo que hice anoche.

— ¿De verdad estás preocupada por Malfoy? — dijo sorprendido.

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Es solo que…. me siento mal.

— Pues ve a verle— respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta de Harry. En realidad si estaba preocupadísima por Draco, pero no quería que lo supiese.

Eran cerca de las diez y todos los alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones.  
Hermione no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que saber cómo estaba Malfoy. Aunque solo fuera un momento, iría a verle.  
Cuando llegó a la enfermería se tranquilizó. No había nadie a excepción de Draco y Pomfrey.  
Se acercó con miedo a la cama donde estaba tumbado el Slytherin completamente dormido, evaluando su estado en busca de heridas.

— Pomfrey, ¿está bien? — preguntó Hermione preocupada.

— Sí señorita Granger— respondió esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora— al parecer, Malfoy sufre una fiebre muy alta, debido a un catarro, que ha sido la causa de la pérdida del conocimiento...pero se pondrá bien.

Hermione no escuchó el resto de palabras. Había sido por su culpa. Aunque Malfoy era un imbécil, no había hecho nada para dañarla físicamente, sin embargo Hermione lo había hecho cada una de las veces, llenándole la cara de furúnculos, queriendo desintegrarle con una bombarda nada más y nada menos, y lo último, dejarlo a su suerte, empapado y sin ropa a las afueras del castillo bajo la tormenta.  
Se sentó al lado de Draco y se llevó las manos al rostro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro. Estaba tan arrepentida...  
Se acercó a Draco, le retiró el cabello de su cara y observó sus rasgos...así dormido...resultaba tan atractivo...  
Sin ser consciente, acercó su rostro al de Malfoy y lo besó suavemente en la frente.

— Lo siento Malfoy…

Draco sintió algo húmedo en su frente, un suave y cálido roce.  
Oía una voz... alguien pidiéndole perdón.  
Entreabrió un poco los párpados y veía borroso pero pudo apreciar una silueta femenina. Alguien con el pelo alborotado que le resultaba familiar.

Hermione palideció al ver a Draco despertándose y salió corriendo... quería escapar de allí. No podía permitir que Draco la viese. Corrió atravesando rápidamente los pasillos del castillo y llegó a la sala común sin respiración. Para colmo, allí estaba Ron, sentado en uno de los sofás.

— ¿Ronald? — preguntó Hermione — ¿Pasa algo?

— Para empezar sigo enfadado Hermione pero he estado pensando durante días. Si querías tiempo para aclararte, bueno… tendré que esperar, supongo — contestó resignado.

— Gracias por entenderme, Ron — suspiró aliviada.

— Por cierto ¿de dónde vienes y por qué estás así de alterada? — preguntó.

— Estaba en el cuarto de baño... — mintió Hermione.

— ¿Y porqué vienes como si te faltase el aliento? — volvió a preguntar.

— ¡No preguntes tanto Ronald! — exclamó malhumorada mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de las chicas y daba un portazo.

_''Desde luego… que borde es…''_— suspiró Ron volviendo a su cuarto para dormir de una vez.

* * *

**ta ta ta chán! pobrecito Draco... malito y solo en la enfermería. Hermione se lo va a cargar como siga así... me está empezando a dar penita...jajajjaa**  
**A pesar de estar enfermo, gana el partido... medio moribundo y todo xDDD es que Draco... es mucho Draco jijijiji**  
**Bueno espero que os haya gustado! Volveré pronto! **

**Sobre todo... no os olvidéis de darle al botoncito de REVIEW, porque sino... aparecerá una mandrágora gigante fuera de la maceta en vuestro cuarto y os volverá locas jajjajajaa**

**Un besito a todas! :D**


	11. Ch11: La resurrección de la serpiente

**Después de más de una semana, he vuelto con el siguiente cap! A partir de ahora, subiré los de este fics entre los lunes y martes y el del príncipe los viernes. Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews porque me animan a continuar con esta historia! Un beso muy fuerte a todas las que me seguís y me dais vuestro apoyo :) Os contesté a todas y como siempre, aquí os dejo la respuesta a las que no estáis registradas:**

**Emma Felton: guapa! me alegro de que te gustase el fic! Espero que te guste el cap de hoy de nuestro querido rubio jajjajajaja voy a acabar loca con tantos fics xDDDDD espero que este te guste guapa! :D**

**Shizuka- san: hola guapa! si la verdad es que Hermione se pasó, pero por lo menos se arrepintió de lo que había echo y le dio un besito :P espero que te guste este :D Un beso guapa!**

**Rosyr: jajajjaaja por fin as visto lo de las mandrágoras! me pasé un montón con Ron... el pobrecito calvo y bailando como un loco con esos bichos en un círculo... y bueno lo de Lucius pederasta... jajajajjaja se me va mucho la cabeza xDDD pronto subiré el siguiente y último! Espero que este de hoy te guste! Ya me contarás! Los otros review te los contesto por los otros fics :D Un besito guapa!**

**Y ahora... la lectura ;)**

* * *

**LA RESURRECCIÓN DE LA SERPIENTE**

Habían pasado días desde que Hermione había hecho la visita nocturna a la enfermería. Draco había vuelto a las clases pero seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, por lo que entendió que el Slytherin no se había percatado de lo que había sucedido esa noche. Más bien, él estaba convencido de que aquello lo había soñado... y con respecto a los castigos de McGonagall, habían concluido, por lo que no se veían tan a menudo a excepción de las clases que tenían juntos.  
Por otra parte, desde que Draco se había recuperado, el grupo de Zabini, Goyle y el resto habían hecho las paces con él, por lo que el rubio platino volvía a estar en su apogeo, arrogante a más no poder y metiéndose y haciendo la vida imposible a todos los que no eran de sangre pura.

_''Me parece increíble que por ganar un estúpido partido de quidditch ya se hablen otra vez…_— suspiró la castaña— _desde luego no hay quien entienda a esos imbéciles.''_

Hermione estaba molesta, aunque no sabía exactamente si era porque Draco volvía a estar insoportable, o porque a pesar de martirizar a media escuela, la ignoraba por completo y actuaba como si no existiera.  
Las vacaciones de navidad estaban a punto de comenzar y la primera nevada había llegado a Hogwarts, cubriéndolo todo.  
Harry, Ron y Ginny iban a pasar las navidades en la Madriguera, mientras que Hermione iba a volver a su casa para estar con sus padres y de paso aprovechar y estudiar para los EXTASIS, pues las últimas semanas, lo había dejado un poco de lado.  
Entre los castigos de McGonagall y sus venganzas hacia Malfoy, apenas disponía de tiempo, y ahora tendría algo más de dos semanas para ponerse al día.

— Hermione, ¿En serio no quieres venir a la Madriguera estas navidades?— preguntó Ginny dando un salto de su cama y comenzando a vestirse.

— Prefiero pasarlas en casa — contestó con una sonrisa afectuosa — ya sabes últimamente no he estado mucho con mis padres, entre la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y… quiero estar con ellos.

— Sí, claro, pero... si algún día quisieras venir, ya sabes — dijo la pelirroja.

— Lo sé, pero lo dudo mucho Ginny — respondió Hermione cabizbaja — tengo que estudiar para los EXTASIS. Estos últimos días los he dejado de lado y tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido — y cogió su mochila y pergaminos para dirigirse a la clase de pociones.

* * *

Los alumnos de séptimo llevaban realizando la poción _Felix Felicis_ desde que había comenzado el curso y aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que estuviera terminada. Hermione no había visto una poción más difícil de elaborar en su vida y tenía que estar muy atenta para no cometer ningún error.  
Slughorn había dividido a los alumnos en grupos de tres, pero todos tenían caldero propio.  
Hermione estaba con Ron y Theo mientras que Draco estaba en la mesa de detrás con Harry y Blaise sin despegar los ojos de ella. Estaba muy molesto por lo que había ocurrido semanas atrás pero echaba de menos el molestar a Hermione, lo necesitaba, por lo menos se entretenía en aquel aburrimiento de escuela. Tenía que reconocer que en los últimos castigos llegaba a divertirse fastidiándola.  
En ese instante se percató de que Theo le estaba diciendo algo y ella palidecía.

— Oye Granger, bueno Hermione... — carraspeó y continuó — Malcolm me ha dicho...que te diga... que quiere quedar contigo antes de que empiecen las vacaciones de Navidad, ¿Qué opinas?

La Gryffindor abrió la boca como si hubiese visto resucitar a Voldemort.  
¿Acaso Baddock estaba interesado en ella? Imposible.

— ¿Nott, eres idiota? — bufó con el ceño fruncido — ¿ crees que no sé que esto es otro juego de Malfoy? No vais a tomarme el pelo — y continuó arrojando ingredientes en el caldero.

Draco pudo escuchar parte de la conversación y su mente se quedó en blanco.

_'' ¿Malcolm? ¿Por qué quiere salir ese imbécil con la sangre-sucia?_ — pensó mientras lanzaba judías soporíferas con rabia a su caldero, tan desconcentrado que no presto atención a la dosis —_ nos ha traicionado...¿cómo puede estar interesado en la tabla plana de Granger..._ — y bufó tan fuerte que media clase pudo oírle.

— Tenéis que tener cuidado con los ingredientes — volvió a repetir Slughorn con preocupación — Si cometeis un error, las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas.

Draco no estaba atento a las advertencias del profesor de pociones por lo que continuaba arrojando más de lo que necesitaba, más crisopos de la cuenta y menos acónito, haciendo que el líquido de su caldero adquiriera un tono dorado más fuerte de lo habitual. El Slytherin lo observó con desconcierto y no le dio importancia, desviando la vista a la mesa donde estaban Theo y Hermione.

— No... en serio Hermione… — insistió Nott — ya sé que no eres de sangre pura pero esto no tiene nada que ver con Draco.

La Gryffindor se limitó a ignorarle. No se creía las palabras de Nott, seguramente todo aquello era una farsa mientras que Malfoy sabía que lo que salía por los labios de su amigo era cierto y eso le molestaba en gran medida.

— Malfoy, creo que te has equivocado con algunos ingredientes… — intentó avisarle Harry.

— ¡Cállate Potter! — gritó sin apartar la vista de Hermione y Theo — sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Zabini que también se había percatado de las barbaridades que estaba cometiendo el rubio platino al elaborar la poción, también intervino.

— Creo que no sabes lo que estás haciendo, Draco — añadió.

— ¿Tú también, Blaise? — bufó el Slytherin — Dejadme de una jodida vez.

Los dos alumnos no insistieron más ya que Malfoy estaba tan enfadado que parecía que iba a lanzarles un _Avada Kedabra _allí mismo.  
Cuando concluyó la clase, Draco se marchó enfadado en dirección a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Tenía que mandar una carta a su madre para saber si estaba bien y avisarle de que iba a ir a Londres por Navidad.

_ ``Madre, hace tiempo que no te escribo y quería saber si estás bien.  
Cuando empiecen las vacaciones iré a casa… si es que a eso donde ahora vivimos se le puede llamar casa … de momento aquí todo va bien. El partido__contra Gryffindor lo ganamos gracias a mí. Solo quería avisarte de que pronto estaré de vuelta.''_

_Tu hijo, Draco._

* * *

Tras ir a la lechucería y mandar la carta, Malfoy volvió a su Sala Común y allí estaban Zabini, Malcolm y Goyle sentados en los verdes sillones.  
Se acercó furioso a Baddock y le cogió de la túnica, levantándole buscamente.

— ¿Qué recadito le has mandado a la sangre-sucia?— preguntó mirándole furiosamente.

Malcolm estaba sorprendido por la reacción del rubio platino, al igual que Blaise y el resto, que le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿A qué te refieres Draco?— preguntó asustado sin saber a qué se debía la reacción del Slytherin.

— ¿A qué va a ser? He oído la conversación que ha tenido Theo con Granger— respondió arrastrando las palabras.

— ¿Pero… por qué te pones así?— y todos los demás Slytherins se miraron haciéndose la misma pregunta.

Draco no sabía muy bien que contestar. En realidad sentía celos, pero no quería reconocerlo.

— Porque es una sangre-sucia y tú eres un Slytherin — contestó poniendo como excusa el estatus de sangre.

Zabini y Goyle parecieron convencidos por el argumento y se pusieron de parte de Draco.

— Es cierto… ¿Malcolm en qué narices piensas? — dijo Blaise mirándole con aprensión.

—Sinceramente, a estas alturas ya me importa bien poco si alguien es de sangre pura o no — les espetó — y bueno...Hermione no está mal…

Draco no podía creerlo. Malcolm se había atrevido a llamarla por su nombre. Estaba furioso, quería pegarle una paliza, pero Zabini dijo algo que no hizo más que empeorar la situación.

— Bueno ahí te doy la razón — dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros — estaría bien para… ya sabéis… — y comenzó a reírse con Goyle — lo que se dice, una noche.

Al rubio platino le molestó ese comentario, pero también le fastidiaba el hecho de que todos estuviesen de acuerdo. Ninguno negaba que Granger, aunque fuese sangre-sucia, tenía cierto atractivo y Malfoy no podía soportarlo.

_''Granger es una sangre_-_sucia, joder_— pensó mientras soltaba a Baddock de la túnica y se iba de la Sala Común — _de todas formas, ella no saldría con el tonto de Malcolm__en la vida… ni con ninguno que fuese de Slytherin_.''

Fue a buscar algún lugar para olvidar todo el asunto y entonces recordó la noche en la que estuvo en la enfermería. Aquel sueño en el que alguien le daba un beso cálido en la frente. Por un momento, pensó que fue Granger, pero solo había sido un sueño. No podía ser real.

_''Menos mal que por lo menos la vieja ha dejado de ponernos castigos, así no tendré que ver a la mojigata tanto como antes''_— pensó pasándose la mano por el pelo distraídamente mientras andaba por los pasillos ensimismado en sus pensamientos por lo que no vio a Hermione al girar la esquina y se estampó contra ella.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!— gritó— Mira por donde vas, Granger. ¿Otra vez me estás persiguiendo?

— Si no fueras con los ojos cerrados por mitad de los pasillos no pasaría esto — bufó Hermione — y no iba persiguiéndote.

— ¿Qué pasa con Malcolm?— preguntó de repente Draco inquisitivo.

— ¿Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso?— dijo curiosa mientras escudriñaba el rostro de Draco.

— No Granger, por suerte, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que enviar a Malcolm a pedirte una cita — le espetó mirándola con desprecio.

— Veo que ya vuelves a estar igual de idiota que siempre — contestó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Draco recordó que llevaba días sin dirigirle la palabra y que supuestamente no lo iba a hacer más, pero la conversación que había tenido anteriormente con los Slytherins le había puesto furioso. No quería que Hermione comenzase a sentirse atraída por Malcolm, quería que se sintiese atraída por él. Sólo por él. Tenía que conseguir como fuese que se volviese loca por él para poder humillarla.

_''Eso es Merlín…_— pensó — _esto no significa que yo tenga que sentir algo por ella. Consiguiré tenerla a mis pies y luego la hundiré.  
¿Pero cómo? No puedo ponerme simpático de repente y tampoco creo que pudiese hacerlo… podría utilizar Felix Felicis… mierda… pero aún faltan dos meses para que esté terminada… tendré que esperar, porque Granger no se va a enamorar tan fácilmente de mí. Tengo que utilizar los recursos que sean necesarios.''_

— ¿Cómo es que Malcolm te llama por tu nombre, Granger?— volvió a preguntar.

— No tengo ni idea, pregúntaselo a él — respondió burlonamente — es curioso Malfoy, con él prácticamente no he hablado y ya me llama Hermione mientras que tú me llamas por cualquier cosa menos por mi nombre, aunque realmente prefiero que no lo hagas.

— Granger, para que yo te llamase por tu nombre, por lo menos, tendría que estar enamorado de ti — contestó mirándola con arrogancia.

— Mejor no — dijo la castaña con una expresión de horror en su cara.

— Tranquila, por suerte, eso no va a pasar nunca — respondió con chulería y comenzando a caminar en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Solo el hecho de que Malfoy utilizara la palabra amor en su vocabulario le erizaba el cabello.  
Por otra parte se sintió aliviada, porque no parecía que él recordase lo ocurrido en la enfermería, y lo mejor sería mantenerlo guardado bajo llave.  
Aún no sabía con certeza porque le había dado aquel beso.  
Pudo ser por el momento, por la preocupación... seguramente por el arrepentimiento...pero tenía la certeza de que no fue por que sintiese nada por él ni mucho menos, porque jamás tendría sentimientos por Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Tachán! Draco ha vuelto a las andadas... vuelve a ser amiguito de Blaise y el resto... pero ahora está celosillo jejejej aunque no lo quiera reconocer... y encima... tiene un plan para enamorar a Granger... ¿en qué estará pensando? :P**  
**Volveré la semana que viene con el siguiente cap! y el viernes con el del príncipe :D**  
**Espero que os haya gustado y por último... REVIEWS y Draco bailará con vosotras durante toda la noche pegadito...jejejje :P**


	12. Ch12: Malus Malicis Pt1

**hola guapas! he vuelto con el siguiente capítulo! :D los comentarios de las no registradas del anterior cap los responderé por un review :)  
Espero que os guste! Un beso a todas!**

* * *

_**MALUS MALICIS PARTE 1**_

San Valentín. El día en que el amor inundaba Hogwarts. El día favorito de Lavender Brown. Esa mañana puso especial atención a su maquillaje... tenía que estar perfecta para conquistar a su Ro-ro.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cama donde la castaña permanecía dormida.

—¡Mione!— exclamó eufórica— ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Es San Valentín!

— Oh no…— suspiró la castaña tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

A Hermione no le hacía mucha gracia el día de San Valentín y más si de buena mañana, Lavender la asaltaba a gritos para que se levantase. Sin duda iba a ser un día muy largo...Desde la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad y durante todo el mes de enero, los días en Hogwarts habían sido más tranquilos. Malfoy no se metía con ella tan a menudo. Parecía distante, absorto en sus pensamientos, era sospechoso... no sería extraño que estuviera ideando un plan. Un plan que Hermione desconocía y que el Slytherin iba a llevar a cabo durante ese día. La castaña se levantó perezosamente con el pelo totalmente alborotado y tras vestirse medio adormilada, se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Harry y Ron ya estaban allí, deleitándose con el desayuno, sobretodo el pelirrojo que abría su boca desmesuradamente para meter enormes trozos de empanada de calabaza.

— ¡Vaya pintas!— señaló Ron con un enorme muslo de pavo que tenía en la mano al ver a Hermione con ese aspecto tan mañanero.

— Realmente me da igual— contestó con indiferencia— Quiero que se acabe este día, lo antes posible, no lo soporto.

En ese momento Lavender entró en el Gran Comedor exultante de felicidad, clavó su mirada en Ron y fue directa hacia él con una sonrisa llena de promesas y se sentó junto a él. Ron se estremeció al ver los ojos de Brown parpadeando con coqueteo. Parecía que iba a pedirle algo. Algo que él temía.

— Ro-ro, ¿Esta tarde quieres que vayamos juntos a _Hogsmeade_?— preguntó con una mirada implorante.

— No sé— contestó asustado— ya te diré luego…

Hermione había olvidado por completo que ese día había una excursión a _Hogsmeade_, pero ella no pensaba ir, prefería quedarse estudiando en la biblioteca, además era San Valentín y seguramente todas las parejitas estarían acarameladas en Madame Pudipié o en Las Tres Escobas.

— ¿Harry tu vas a ir a _Hogsmeade_?— preguntó esperando oír una respuesta negativa.

— Sí, iré con Ginny— contestó con una sonrisa que le iluminó la mirada.

_''Genial, sola otra vez—_ suspiró— _aunque hay mucha gente que se queda hoy aquí para repasar los EXTASIS… iré a ver a Luna… creo que ella tampoco va.''  
_  
En ese momento miró en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin, y Astoria Greengrass estaba cogiendo a Draco del brazo como de costumbre.  
Él tenía un montón de cartas en la mano que había recibido a primera hora de la mañana seguramente de algunas alumnas de Slytherin. Astoria se las arrancó de las manos, comenzó a romperlas y volvió a cogerle del brazo posesiva sonriendo dulcemente._  
_En ese momento, Malfoy fijó la mirada en Hermione. Ésta la apartó lo más rápido posible pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente. Cogió sus libros y salió del Gran Comedor con rapidez.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Draco había vuelto a su Sala Común y se había sentado en uno de los sillones para pensar tranquilamente. Pensar en cómo iba a llevar a cabo el plan que había elaborado.  
_  
__ ''Después de esto, Granger querrá matarme, pero ella se merece otra humillación por lo que me hizo. Algo que no pueda olvidar''—_ sonrió con malicia.

El plan era el siguiente: aún mantenía media botella de whisky de fuego guardada en su equipaje. Le había añadido un filtro amoroso para que Hermione se enamorase locamente de él y así tenerla a sus pies y poderse burlar de ella con el resto de Slytherins, pero había un problema: ¿Cómo consegir que la castaña tomase el filtro amoroso? Obviamente no iba a aceptar un extraño y sospechoso regalo suyo y menos en el día de San Valentín.  
Era más, descubriría que esa botella llevaba _Amortentia_, pero el Slytherin había pensado en todos y cada uno de los detalles y gracias a Merlín, disponía de su poción _Felix Felicis_ que había terminado cuatro días atrás. Con la ayuda de la poción podría conseguir que Hermione aceptara la botella, bebiese de ella y se enamorase loca y perdidamente de él. Solo había un fallo en el plan de Malfoy. Su poción estaba mal elaborada y él no lo sabía.  
El contenido del frasco que sujetaba con sus manos en ese momento haría que jamás olvidase el día de San Valentín.

* * *

Hermione fue a la biblioteca a buscar a Luna, pues algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw le habían dicho que estaba allí.  
Cuando entró en la estancia, Luna se encontraba al fondo, sentada tranquilamente en una mesa leyendo un libro.

— Luna, tu no vas a _Hogsmeade_ hoy ¿verdad?— le preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

— No, tranquila— respondió felizmente— prefiero quedarme aquí y leer este libro sobre criaturas mágicas ¿sabes? Iba a ir con Neville pero realmente no nos apetecía demasiado.

— A mí tampoco… estos días…bueno… no me gustan— dijo llevándose una mano a su pelo alborotado.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas? ¿No ibas a estudiar?— preguntó Luna con tono afable.

— Sí claro, pero antes voy a coger un libro de Historia de la Magia de mi habitación que necesito, ahora vuelvo — contestó volviendo a la salida de la biblioteca.

* * *

Draco se dirigió a su cuarto para coger la botella de whisky de fuego que tenía en su equipaje. Ya contenía el filtro de amor. Ese día en especial, no hacía frío para tratarse de febrero por lo que el Slytherin había dejado su túnica encima de la cama y solo llevaba el uniforme, con la corbata aflojada y varios botones desabrochados. Sacó de su bolsillo la botellita de _Felix Felicis_ y la observó durante unos segundos.  
Tenía un color dorado, más fuerte de lo normal.

_''Que raro… juraría que no era tan intensa''—_ pensó frunciendo el entrecejo y seguidamente abrió el frasquito para llevársela a los labios.

Cuando Malfoy se había bebido hasta la última gota de la poción, comenzó a notar una sensación muy extraña.  
Él nunca había tomado _Felix Felicis_ por lo que no sabía que reacción se experimentaba al beberla. Justo entonces, sintió un vacío enorme en su pecho...estaba deprimido y no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

_''Menuda mierda de poción—_ pensó— y _encima huele fatal, pero bueno da igual. Lo que quiero es que Granger se tome el filtro amoroso, eso es…Ahora tengo que buscarla. ¿Dónde estará? Se supone que la porquería esta debe llevarme a algún sitio.''  
_

Cogió la botella de whisky con _Amortentia_ y fue en dirección al Gran Comedor a toda prisa, mientras todo el mundo lo miraba como si una _bludger_ hubiera golpeado tan fuerte su cabeza que lo había dejado demente.  
Cuando traspasó el umbral, no halló ni rastro de Hermione. Solamente estaban Goyle y Zabini sentados desayunando en la mesa de Slytherin junto con Pansy.

— Oye Draco, tienes muy mal aspecto— dijo Blaise.

— ¿A sí? Pues no debería— contestó extrañado, ya que con la poción debería estar en su todo su esplendor.

Malfoy no había comentado nada sobre su plan al resto de chicos de Slytherin... lo tenía reservado.

— ¿Por cierto, dónde mierda está Malcolm?— preguntó con preocupación al darse cuenta de su ausencia.

— Hag dichogg algo de quegg iba a hablar con la _sangregg-suciag_— contestó Goyle mientras seguía engullendo.

— Joder— masculló Draco y salió del Gran Comedor.

_"¿Qué le pasará a éste hoy?"—_ se preguntó Blaise con desconcierto al ver el comportamiento del rubio platino.

* * *

Hermione volvía en dirección a la biblioteca para comenzar con un día intensivo de estudio, cuando vio que en el otro extremo del pasillo se encontraba Malcolm Baddock y que la llamaba.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó malhumorada.

— Que vengas conmigo a _Hogsmeade—_ le rogó — solo te pido eso.

Hermione no quería ir con ese imbécil de Slytherin a pasar una tarde amorosa en Madame Pudipié o a Las Tres Escobas, pero por alguna extraña razón, sin ser consciente, su voz contestó y se quedo sorprendida con la respuesta.

— Está bien, iré...

_''¡Pero si no quiero ir!¡¿ Por qué demonios he dicho que sí? ¡No lo entiendo!''  
_  
— Deberíamos ir, todos se han ido ya, me alegro que cambiaras de opinión —dijo Malcolm muy contento cogiéndola del brazo y marchándose.

Hermione siguió a Malcolm sin oponer resistencia... era como si no tuviese voluntad propia.

No entendía absolutamente nada, claro que no sabía que la poción que había tomado Malfoy provocaba el efecto inverso. Todo lo que él no deseaba que sucediese, estaba pasando, y eso incluía el deseo del Slytherin de que la castaña no fuera con Baddock a _Hogsmeade._

* * *

Draco recorrió todo el castillo en busca de Hermione, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. No la encontraba. Quizás estaba en la Torre de Gryffindor, la opción de que estuviese en _Hogsmeade_ quedaba totalmente descartada.  
Llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda y esperó a que algún alumno saliese de la Sala Común para preguntarle donde se encontraba la castaña y fue entonces cuando apareció Harry.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Malfoy?— preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿Dónde está Granger? — dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

— En _Hogsmeade_, se acaba de ir.

— ¡¿En _Hogsmeade_?! — se escandalizó — ¿Con quién está, Potter?

— Creo que se ha ido con alguien de tu casa, pero no se con quién — contestó extrañado por la expresión del rostro del Slytherin — ¿Para qué la buscas?

— No es asunto tuyo Potter— masculló arrastrando las palabras y luego se fue a toda prisa rumbo a Las Tres Escobas.

_''Mierda, ¿y si está con Malcolm? ¿Y si se besan? ¿Pero en que mierda estoy pensando?''_

Draco sentía que todo le estaba saliendo mal, pero eso era imposible, se había tomado la poción y tarde o temprano debía darle resultado. Miró la botella de whisky que llevaba en la mano comprobando si se había derramado pero estaba intacta. Pronto se encontraría con Granger y llevaría a cabo su plan.

* * *

Hermione llevaba largo rato en las Tres Escobas. Se estaba tomando una cerveza de mantequilla con Malcolm y en la otra mesa estaba Ron con Lavender, que finalmente había aceptado las súplicas de ésta y había ido a _Hogsmeade _con ella por hacerle un favor, aunque cada vez que Brown se acercaba demasiado, el pelirrojo la repelía como si tuviese la Peste Negra. Por otra parte, Harry y Ginny aún no habían llegado.

— ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?— preguntó Baddock muy sonriente.

— ¡Mucho!— exclamó Hermione eufórica— ¡Esto tenemos que repetirlo Malcolm!

_''¡PERO QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO! ¡YO NO SOY ASÍ! ¡ ¿QUÉ ME PASA?!''_

La Gryffindor no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada, pero no tenía control alguno, era como si fuese una marioneta y alguien la estuviera manejando.

En ese momento Malcolm se acercó más a la castaña y sus miradas quedaron a escasos centímetros.  
Baddock alzó su mano y la deslizó entre el pelo alborotado de Hermione y se aproximó para besar sus labios.  
La Gryffindor acercó los suyos antes de tiempo y le besó apasionadamente.  
Ron que lo había visto todo se levantó de un salto. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero no fue el único en reaccionar así, pues justamente Draco acaba de entrar por la puerta de Las Tres Escobas y había presenciado la escena.  
Hermione sintió que palidecía. No sabía que era peor, el haber besado a Malcolm Baddock, o que el Slytherin y Ron hubieran presenciado el acto como si se tratase de una obra de teatro.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo?!— dijo Malfoy acercándose a Baddock y dándole un puñetazo en la nariz que lo tiró al suelo.

Malcolm se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y le dio otro puñetazo a Malfoy en la boca, reventándole el labio inferior.  
El dueño de Las Tres Escobas se puso furioso y los echó de inmediato, incluyendo a Hermione.

— ¡Vergüenza de alumnos! ¡Cada día Hogwarts está peor!— gritó y luego volvió a entrar en la estancia pegando un portazo.

— ¡Quiero hablar con ella Malcolm!— exigió Malfoy con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos grises — Vete al castillo, o haz lo que te dé la gana, pero lárgate de una jodida vez.

— Si así te callas….— suspiró Baddock y comenzó a andar en dirección al castillo mientras se tapaba la hemorragia de la nariz con un pañuelo.

Hermione no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y justo entonces vio que Draco llevaba una botella en su mano. Algo le decía que bajo ningún concepto debía aceptarla.

— Granger, ¿por qué le has besado?— preguntó furioso— y sé que has sido tú la que se ha adelantado, así que no me digas que no querías.

— ¡No lo sé Malfoy! ¡No entiendo nada!— contestó la castaña tan sorprendida como él.

Draco no podía contener la ira, pero en ese momento recordó que tenía el whisky de fuego en la mano y que tenía a la Gryffindor delante. Ya se preocuparía por lo de Malcolm más tarde.

— Oye Granger… quiero que aceptes esto— dijo entregándole la botella — considéralo un regalo.

— ¿Y por que iba yo a aceptar un regalo tuyo, que además está a medias? No pienso quedármelo — dijo con desconfianza.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?!— exclamó extrañado el Slytherin.

_''Joder debería aceptarla, se supone que la poción me iba a ayudar, ¿Por qué mierda no la quiere?''_

En ese instante aparecieron Goyle y Zabini con un montón de ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz y grageas de todos los sabores.

— ¿Qué haces hablando con ésta, Draco?— preguntó Blaise aproximándose al rubio platino.

— Nada…— dijo desviando la mirada a otro punto.

— ¡Anda!¡ Whisky de fuego!— exclamó Goyle.

— ¿No estarás pensando en regalárselo a la_ sangre-sucia_?— se mofó Blaise.

— No imbécil, es mío— contestó Draco con arrogancia.

— ¡Nosotros aprovecharemos mejor esa botella!— exclamó Goyle arrebatándosela de las manos.

— ¡Yo quiero un trago!— exclamó Blaise eufórico.

— ¡NO! ¡QUÉ MIERDA HACÉIS! ¡NO! — gritó Malfoy.

Pero Draco no tuvo tiempo de retener a sus amigos... Era demasiado tarde. Se habían bebido hasta la última gota.

* * *

**Bueno bueno...ahora Draco tiene un gran problema... le ha salido el tiro por la culata xDDDD a saber que ocurre ahora que Blaise y Goyle se han bebido la botella... nada bueno, eso seguro xD y la pobre Herms parecía un títere xDDD espero que os haya gustado! Un beso muy fuerte... y por último... REVIEWS y Draco os dará su Whisky de fuego para enamoraros locamente :P (aunque no creo que nos haga mucha falta jijijiji)**


	13. Ch13: Malus Malicis Pt2

**¡Hola! :D Aquí traigo la segunda parte de Malus Malicis... Esperemos que se solucionen las cosas con la maldita poción xDD**

**Emma Felton: jajajaja el títere xDD pobre Hermione... me reí un montón con eso cuando lo escribí. En este capítulo descubrirás por qué Hermione actuó como una marioneta jijiji Draco como siempre... intentando salirse con la suya, la cosa le sale rana jajajajaja espero que te guste el de hoy :D Un besito muy grande! :) por cierto puse una foto en mi perfil con un hurón albino, se ve borroso, pero es de verdad, y es de un amigo mío. :P**

**Rosyr: hola nena! si es que Malfoy es un orgulloso, y mira que Harry le advirtió en la clase de pociones, pero es tan cabezón... en fin xDD ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a las consecuencias por su metedura de pata... jajajaja ¿qué les ocurrirá a Blaise y a Goyle? pobrecitos jijiji espero que te guste este cap guapa! Un beso muy grande :)**

**Os dejo con la lectura :)**

* * *

**MALUS MALICIS PARTE 2**

Hermione supo inmediatamente que Draco había echado algo en la botella al ver su reacción cuando los dos Slytherins se la arrebataron. Se bebieron el Whisky de fuego y al momento, la expresión de sus rostros cambió por completo y comenzaron a mirar a Malfoy de una forma un tanto extraña...con adoración. Parecía como si estuvieran enamorados de él y Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había planeado Draco.

_''¡Amortentia! Sabía que Malfoy tramaba algo… será imbécil…''  
__  
_Pero no pudo decirle nada al rubio platino, porque él en ese momento estaba pendiente a otros asuntos más urgentes.

— Draco, ¿tú me quieres?— preguntó Zabini sonrojado acercándose a Malfoy a escasos centímetros. Éste quedó acorralado en una de las paredes exteriores de las Tres Escobas.

— Blaise deja de decir gilipolleces, ¡Lo que sientes no es real! ¡Es la poción!— contestó Draco horrorizado pegándose cada vez más a la fría pared.

— ¿Qué poción?— preguntó Goyle completamente embobado como si estuviese en las nubes— Esto es amor Draco, ¿no lo sientes?

El Slytherin se estremeció ante ese comentario y les esquivó como pudo acercándose a Hermione.

La leona comenzó a reir.

— ¡No te rías Granger! ¡No tiene ninguna gracia!— exclamó mientras se escondía detrás de ella.

— Esto te pasa por intentar burlarte de mí — contestó riéndose cada vez más— Dime Malfoy, ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué me enamorase de ti para reírte con tus amiguitos? Pues creo que te ha salido el tiro por la culata...

— ¡Tendría que haber salido bien!— dijo furioso— _Felix_ debería haber hecho efecto, no sé qué mierda le pasa a la poción…

— ¡¿HAS UTILIZADO _FELIX FELICIS _PARA QUE TOMASE_ AMORTENTIA_?!— gritó Hermione apretando los puños— ¡Maldito imbécil!

— Pero no funciona, está ocurriendo todo al revés, no sé qué pasa….— respondió Malfoy con tono desesperado.

— ¿Draco por qué te escondes?— preguntó Blaise con aire soñador— Vente conmigo a Madame Pudipié. Hoy es un día muy especial…podríamos...estar juntos...venga, ¡Dime que siiii!

— ¡No! — gritó Goyle — Se vendrá conmigo ¿verdad Draco?

Hermione no podía parar de reír al ver como Zabini y Goyle acosaban a Malfoy mientras el rubio platino intentaba escabullirse sin mucho éxito y emprendía la huida a toda prisa en dirección al castillo.

— ¡Espera Draco! ¿A dónde vas amor?— exclamó Blaise corriendo tras él.

— Déjalo Blaise, ¡Es mío!— añadió Goyle intentando alcanzarle.

La castaña se quedó allí parada, sola, viendo como Malfoy se alejaba y sus dos ángeles enamorados le seguían muy de cerca.

_''Pero es extraño… si ha utilizado Felix… ¿por qué está teniendo tan mala suerte? ¡OHH! ¡Su poción tiene que estar mal elaborada!''_

— Oye Hermione, ¿Qué ha sido eso?_— _dijo de repente Ron saliendo de Las Tres Escobas.

Hermione recordó el beso que le había dado a Malcolm minutos atrás y entonces lo entendió todo. Había sido por la poción. Todo aquello había ocurrido porque Malfoy no quería que sucediera. El Slytherin no quería que ella fuese a _Hogsmeade_ con Malcolm y tampoco que ella le besara, por lo que todo había pasado. Esos eran los efectos desastrosos de los que hablaba Slughorn si por algún motivo se cometía un error en la elaboración.

— Mejor olvídalo Ron, haz como si no hubiese ocurrido,¡Me voy antes de que suceda algo peor! — dijo con preocupación y se alejó hacia Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué le pasa Ro-ro?— preguntó Lavender cogiéndole del brazo.

— No tengo ni idea — bufó malhumorado tras apartarse bruscamente de la chica — Me voy al castillo, tú haz lo que te dé la gana.

* * *

Hermione corría lo más rápido posible y el calor que hacía no le ayudaba en absoluto.  
En ese momento vio a Harry y Ginny yendo en dirección a Hogsmeade y se paró.

— Hermione ¿ qué ha pasado?— preguntó Harry preocupado al ver su rostro — Por cierto Malfoy vino a buscarte…

— Harry, ¡Malfoy se ha tomado Felix Felicis, pero estaba mal elaborada! — dijo casi sin resuello.

— ¡Oh no! — exclamó — Hubo un día en clase de pociones que echó más ingredientes de lo normal y se lo advertí, pero ya sabes… es Malfoy y no me hizo caso.

— Será idiota... — masculló.

— ¿Cuánto duraba la dosis que hicimos con Slughorn?— preguntó Ginny.

Hermione se desesperó.

— Maldita sea...Un día entero, será mejor que me valla, antes de que las cosas empeoren — dijo y se marchó al castillo a toda prisa.

Ginny miró a Harry fijamente.

— Me da que hoy no va a ser un buen día para Malfoy — se mofó.

— Desde luego que no — respondió Harry y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a _Hogsmeade._

* * *

Draco llegó al despacho de Slughorn y el profesor estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo en unos pergaminos. El Slytherin tenía que hablar con él para conseguir el antídoto y así terminar con la tortura de tener que aguantar a Blaise y Gregory persiguiéndole. En ese momento solo quería conseguir la poción que les sacara de aquel estado de obsesión.

— Oiga, necesito que me de algo para curar el estado de estos dos — dijo señalando a Goyle y Zabini que entraron en el despacho justo detrás de él mirándole como si fuese la reencarnación de un dios.

— ¿De qué se trata señor Malfoy? ¿Amortentia?— preguntó levantándose.

— Sí, deme lo que sea YA — exigió frunciendo el ceño.

— No — contestó fríamente Slughorn — Tendrá que convivir con ello mientras dure el efecto del filtro amoroso, así aprenderá a no hacer tantas estupideces señor Malfoy.

— ¿Pero qué coño está diciendo? ¡Se supone que es el profesor de pociones, tiene que arreglar esto de una maldita vez! — gritó enfurecido.

— Ya le he dicho que no señor Malfoy. El efecto de la _Amortentia_ puede durar varios días o incluso más, dependiendo de la cantidad que sus amigos hayan tomado — explicó.

Draco se puso blanco como la nieve al recordar que se habían bebido todo lo que quedaba de botella. De pronto, comprendió que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era porque la poción estaba mal elaborada.  
_  
''Mierda, no me quiere dar el antídoto por qué es lo que yo quiero… maldita Felix Felicis, me está jodiendo bien. Tendré que volver a venir cuando se me haya pasado el efecto, pero eso es… ¡MAÑANA! No puedo aguantar ni diez minutos más con estos dos imbéciles así…''— _pero las palabras de Blaise y Goyle interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

— Draco, vamos a la Sala Común — dijo Goyle mirándolo con una sonrisa bobalicona — Tengo bombones para ti...

— No quiero tus bombones, imbécil — contestó mirándolo con aprensión.

— ¡Mejor! Yo tengo un ramo de flores, eso sí te gustará — añadió Blaise.

Draco emitió una especie de llanto desesperado y salió corriendo a toda prisa para quitárselos de encima, pero seguían tras él, como buitres carroñeros que van detrás de la carne.

_''¿Qué coño hago ahora?_— pensó preocupado mientras buscaba algún sitio para esconderse— _si voy a la sala de los Menesteres, aunque pida un lugar donde Blaise y Goyle no me encuentren, lo harán por la poción. Tengo que pensar en otro lugar…. Bueno ellos no son prefectos, no saben la contraseña del baño. Esa es mi única escapatoria''._

* * *

Hermione estuvo buscando por todo el castillo a Malfoy durante más de una hora. Sabía que no estaba en su Sala Común porque vio a Theodore Nott salir de allí y le dijo que no había ni rastro del rubio platino.  
Por si fuera poco, tuvo que esconderse una y mil veces para que Malcolm no la viese. Lo más seguro es que estuviese esperando una explicación de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente en Las Tres Escobas.

_''Dónde demonios estará el maldito hurón…''_— suspiró.

Llegó la hora de cenar y todos los alumnos fueron al Gran Comedor, pero Malfoy seguía sin aparecer. Blaise y Goyle estaban sentados comiendo, con la mirada totalmente perdida. Por suerte, Malcolm aún no había dado señales de vida.  
Hermione pensó que el rubio platino no habría bajado a cenar para no encontrase con sus dos recientes acosadores particulares, pero eso la preocupó. Seguramente estaría muriéndose de hambre en algún rincón de Hogwarts.  
Anteriormente había ido a la Sala de los Menesteres para ver si estaba allí, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. No había ningún sitio del castillo que no hubiese inspeccionado. Con todo aquello no había tenido tiempo de relajarse y darse un baño.

_''¡ESO ES!_ _¡Él baño_ _de los prefectos! Seré estúpida, como no se me habrá ocurrido antes…''  
__  
_Bebió un poco de zumo de calabaza, y tras coger empanadas, alitas de pollo y un trozo de pastel de arándanos, los envolvió en varias servilletas y salió del Gran Comedor en su búsqueda.  
Cuando llegó al baño de los prefectos, suspiró antes de entrar.

— _Frescura de pino..._

La puerta se abrió y Malfoy estaba allí sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared, completamente dormido, parecía agotado.  
Hermione se aproximó a él y se inclinó, dándole golpecitos en el hombro para que despertase.

— Malfoy… venga, despierta de una vez— susurró.

Draco entreabrió los ojos lentamente y vio el rostro de Granger frente a él. Había solamente una escasa distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Qué haces Granger? ¡No te acerques tanto!— exclamó sobresaltado.

— No debería estar aquí— bufó Hermione— pero después de todo yo no soy como tú, y te he traído algo de comer porque sabía que no aparecerías por el Gran Comedor….

Malfoy se fijo en las servilletas llenas de comida que la castaña llevaba en su mano y se las arrebató antes de que ella terminara de hablar.

— Por lo menos podrías ser un poco agradecido — se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño.

Draco se limitó a comer. Estaba más que hambriento. Hermione observó detenidamente como Malfoy devoraba la comida. Cuando por fin terminó, Draco suspiró profundamente, sintiendo un gran alivio.

— ¿Mejor?— preguntó Hermione con una media sonrisa.

— Sí — respondió Malfoy — Creo que nunca más voy a tomar la mierda de poción esa. Se me han quitado las ganas.

Hermione se sentó apoyándose en la pared junto a Malfoy y no pudo evitar reírse por su comentario.

— Veo que has aprendido — sonrió — ¿Has hablado con Slughorn? Él podría ayudarte.

— Lo hice nada más llegar, Granger— contestó deprimido- pero no me dio el antídoto…por culpa de Felix Felicis, porque era lo que yo quería. Así que tendré que esperar a mañana.

— ¿Vas a dormir aquí toda la noche?— inquirió preocupada.

— ¿Cómo narices quieres que duerma en mi Sala Común? Si Goyle y Blaise me pillan durmiendo…— contestó arrastrando las palabras— Prefiero no ser violado Granger, y menos por dos tíos.

— Y en la Sala de los Menesteres también te encontrarían— suspiró Hermione.

— Exacto— afirmó — Por desgracia, tendré que dormir aquí. No tengo otra opción.

— Mala suerte Malfoy — respondió — Yo me voy a mi dormitorio.  
¿Sabes? Después de lo que has intentado hacerme hoy, no debería haberme molestado en traerte comida, pero creo que con lo que te ha pasado ya tienes suficiente— y se levantó para marcharse de allí pero Draco la cogió del brazo.

— Granger… — dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible.

— Qué Malfoy…— suspiró sin girarse.

— Gracias…— contestó cabizbajo después de un largo silencio.

Ella le miró durante varios segundos y esbozó una sonrisa.  
Era la primera vez que sonreía a Malfoy y él sintió su calidez, algo que le dejó sin respiración. Draco soltó su mano como si le quemase y Hermione se extrañó de su reacción.

— A-adiós— se despidió con voz entrecortada y se marchó dejándole completamente solo.

* * *

**Bueno como veis, ha habido un pequeño acercamiento ^^ , pero Draco es durito de mollera jajajajja ¿Cuándo se va a enterar de que Hermione es su alma gemela? xDD ainss...en fin, nuestro rubio se las trae... jijijiji ¿Qué os han parecido los ángeles enamorados? ¿Y qué ocurrirá ahora con Malcolm? ¿Se hará ilusiones con Hermione?  
Espero que os haya gustado el cap!**

**y por último...¡REVIEWS si queréis que continúe!**


	14. Ch14: Lo que uno no quiere reconocer

**Hola a todas! :D He vuelto con el capítulo 14! Esto cada vez se pone más interesante jijij ¿qué ocurrirá ahora con Draquito? ¿Y con Malcolm? ¿y con los ángeles enamorados? xD**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma! A mí también me gustan mucho los hurones! Y la verdad es que en la parte del Cáliz de Fuego cuando Malfoy fue transformado, me iba a morir de la risa... jajajaja pobre... las cosas que le pasan :P sii hubo un pequeño acercamiento, y habrá más :P ya irás viendo... a ver si el tonto entra en razón... porque es duro de pelar xDD y bueno Malcolm... veo que no os cae muy bien... pobrecito... con lo bueno y noble que es... a ver que hace Herms con él :P Espero que te guste este capi! Un besito muy grande guapa :D**

**Natalie Malfoy: hola guapa! pobre Malcolm! veo que a ti tampoco te cae muy bien! :P pobre... que ha hecho para merecer esto? jijiji veremos a ver que hace Herms... por cierto, como se que estás de vacaciones y quieres que publique cositas, ¿sabes que he publicado un nuevo fic? Búscalo en mi perfil :) Un besito guapa! :D**

**y ahora os dejo con la lectura! :)**

* * *

**LO QUE UNO NO QUIERE RECONOCER**

_''¿Qué narices ha sido eso?—_ se preguntó Malfoy anonadado—_ pero si solo me ha sonreído ¿por qué me altero tanto? No puede ser, se creerá que por traerme unas cuantas empanadas y poner cara de cordero degollado voy a enamorarme de ella ¡pero qué estoy diciendo! Ni siquiera se me puede pasar eso por la cabeza. Todo esto es a causa de la poción. Claro…. es lógico, la idea de estar enamorado de Granger es algo que yo obviamente detesto y por eso me está afectando.  
Solo tengo que aguantar unas horas más… y después todo volverá a la normalidad, aunque Malcolm… joder eso sí es un problema porque está idiotizado con ella, aunque a mí eso me importa una mierda, pero él es un Slytherin, no puedo consentir, de ninguna manera, que esté con una sangre-sucia.''_

Draco trataba de auto-convencerse de que lo que había sentido al ver como Hermione le sonreía al marcharse y lo que sintió cuando la vio besar a Malcolm, lo había provocado _Felix Felicis_. Después de darle vueltas durante horas y visualizar una y otra vez el horroroso momento en el que Hermione posó sus labios en los de Malcolm, al fin consiguió quedarse dormido junto a la bañera.

* * *

Hermione no consiguió conciliar muy bien el sueño aquella noche. No estaba segura si era por el hecho de que estaba preocupada por cómo estaría durmiendo Malfoy en ese momento, o porque había vuelto a tener esa especie de pesadilla. Esa noche en concreto, el sueño había mostrado algo más. La habitación que en un principio era completamente oscura, había comenzado a iluminarse. Aún no podía ver con exactitud donde se encontraba, pero era algún sitio que conocía, que le resultaba familiar, parecía un lugar del castillo. Tenía que averiguar más... quizás el sueño lo indicaba por algún motivo.  
Por la mañana, Hermione se levantó muy pronto. Después de desayunar quería tomarse en serio el estudio de los EXTASIS. Ron y Harry prefirieron quedarse en el Gran Comedor. Cuando estuvieron desayunando, la castaña le explicó a Ron porqué había besado a Malcolm y que todo había sido un mal entendido. Éste pareció tranquilizarse, pues al fin y al cabo le seguía gustando Hermione.  
El principal problema de ese día era hablar con su ''nuevo amante '' y explicarle que no sentía nada por él, cosa que no sería fácil puesto que el día anterior la Gryffindor había demostrado lo contrario besando sus labios. No era que Malcolm fuese un horror. Al contrario, tenía su atractivo. Alto, pelo castaño, ojos verde claro…y poseía unas cuantas admiradoras, pero no sentía atracción por él, además de que Hermione era tres años mayor que él.  
Cuando terminó de desayunar se dirigió a la biblioteca y allí estaba Malfoy sentado en la mesa del fondo. Tenía mala cara, emormes ojeras le surcaban el rostro que lo tenía más pálido de lo normal y estaba completamente despeinado. Parecía que iba a quedarse dormido encima del libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que estaba leyendo.

— Malfoy— dijo retirando la silla de al lado para sentarse— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— He ido a ver a Slughorn antes de venir aquí— respondió sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

— Goyle y Blaise vuelven a estar... decentes. Ya no me dejarán más cajas de bombones encima de la cama, gracias a Merlín— suspiró.

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse.

— No te rias, no tiene gracia ¿Tienes idea de lo que han hecho? Mi habitación es un desastre.

Hermione no quería ni imaginarse cómo estaría la habitación de Draco.

—¿Un desastre... y eso por qué?

—Hay flores por todas partes, cartitas con corazones, y lo peor de todo... unos calzoncillos de Blaise.

Hermione no podía aguantar la risa y cambió de tema bruscamente. Reírse de Malfoy en ese momento le daba mucha pena.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Slughorn de _Felix Felicis_?

— Que podría haber sido mucho peor— contestó levantando la mirada al fin. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos delataban el infierno por el que el Slytherin había pasado— Dice que así aprenderé... yo no pienso hacer más esa poción y si la hago, te juro Granger que no bebo ni una gota. Aún me duele la espalda de haber dormido en el suelo del baño de prefectos.

— Por cierto Malfoy, ¿qué estas mirando con tanto interés en ese libro?— preguntó Hermione inclinándose para ver la información que había en la página por la que estaba abierto.

— Nada Granger, no te importa— contestó con brusquedad y alejando el libro de su alcance.

— Venga no seas bobo— dijo arrebatándole el libro— así que… _patronus_.  
¿Estás tan preocupado porque no te sale este hechizo?— añadió con sorna.

— Lo pedirán en los EXTASIS— respondió frunciendo el ceño— Claro, como tú y San Potter no tenéis problemas para hacerlo…

— ¿Y qué pretendías averiguar si se puede saber?— preguntó la Gryffindor enarcando una ceja.

— Si había alguna forma de convocarlo que no fuese mediante un pensamiento feliz, pero no he encontrado nada— suspiró desanimado.

— Bueno Malfoy, vete buscando un buen recuerdo antes de que acabe el curso si no quieres que tu nota baje considerablemente— se mofó y volvió a sonreír.

Draco volvió a tener la misma sensación que la noche anterior. Estaba tan cerca de ella… sus piernas casi se rozaban por debajo de la mesa y no pudo evitar mirar sus labios. Aquellos labios... ¿Por qué le sonreía de esa forma?  
El Slytherin tenía la impresión de que se había sonrojado. No era necesario disponer de un espejo para comprobarlo. No podía ser tan débil, debía mostrarse indiferente y calmarse.

_''Mierda otra vez— _pensó mientras apartaba rápidamente la mirada de los labios de Hermione—_ ¿pero por qué? Esta vez no es la poción, se supone que ya no hace efecto… o seguramente quedarán restos, es eso, seguro. Tengo que irme. Será lo mejor.''_

El Slytherin se levantó más rápido de lo que pretendía para marcharse de allí.

— ¡¿ Oye a dónde vas...— pero antes de que Hermione pudiese terminar la frase, Draco ya había abandonado la biblioteca.

_''¿Qué narices le pasará?_— se preguntó— ¿_Qué le pasará en la cara?… sí que la tiene roja….hace un momento parecía un cadáver...en cambio ahora...bueno así podré estudiar tranquilamente Historia de la Magia.''_

* * *

Draco se dirigió a su Sala Común. Con suerte, no habría muchos alumnos y podría estudiar allí solo, tranquilamente, sin distraerse con cualquier estupidez.

Cuando llegó, Baddock estaba sentado en el sofá verde junto a Zabini y Goyle.

— Aún no puedo creerme que ayer hiciésemos el ridículo de esa forma por toda la puta escuela— masculló Blaise completamente avergonzado frotándose el rostro con las manos.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer? — preguntó el tonto de Goyle sin saber aún lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

— Eso me gustaría saber a mí Draco— añadió Malcolm— ¿por qué narices te metiste entre Hermione y yo? ¿A ti que más te da? Es mi problema.

— Eres un traidor a la sangre— contestó Malfoy encolerizado— y creo que Blaise y Goyle estarán de acuerdo conmigo ¿O no?

— Desde luego— respondió Zabini— O dejas esta estupidez o con nosotros no cuentes para nada.

Draco vio la ocasión perfecta. Tenía la excusa perfecta para Malcolm. Blaise y Goyle estaban delante... le darían la razón a cualquier argumento que se inventase.  
Baddock no estaba muy convencido. La forma en que Draco le golpeó el día anterior le demostraba que no solo era por el estatus de sangre.

— Serás hipócrita…— masculló — Todavía tengo la nariz hinchada por el puñetazo que me diste. ¿No será que te gusta Hermione?

— ¿Ves cómo tienes la nariz? Eso no es nada comparado a como la tendrás si no cierras la boca y sigues diciendo gilipolleces— contestó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Blaise y Goyle comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

— Ya te entretuviste ayer Malcolm— añadió Blaise— Habla hoy con ella y dile que se acabó.

— Me da igual lo que digáis, además… no tenéis ni idea, yo le gusto...ayer me besó— contestó orgulloso.

Draco estuvo a punto de decirle que lo del beso fue por la poción para hundirle más pero no podía mencionarle aquello, si no Malcolm descubriría que todo sucedió porque era algo que él no quería que ocurriese bajo ningún concepto.

En ese instante entró Astoria en la Sala Común junto con su hermana.

— Daphne, yo voy luego— le susurró— Tengo que hablar antes con él.

Draco la miró con desgana. Sabía que iba a volver a quejarse como lo había estado haciendo últimamente, ya que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Tenía que acabar con esa relación absurda. Eso le molestaría a Narcissa, ya que ella y la madre de Astoria eran buenas amigas y estaban al corriente de la relación, pero a esas alturas, a Draco le importaba bien poco. Estaba cansado y harto de todo aquello.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó mirándola fríamente al verla acercándose.

— Vamos al dormitorio— le exigió— No pienso hablar si están tus amigos delante.

Malfoy bufó. Solo el hecho de ir a la habitación para tener una conversación estúpida y que él creía que no merecía la pena le daba pereza. Astoria normalmente iba al dormitorio de los chicos cuando no había nadie a excepción de Draco. Al fin y al cabo, él era un Casanova y se llevaba allí a todas sus amantes. A su picadero.

— ¿Y?— preguntó con indiferencia mientras se recostaba en su cama.

— Draco últimamente me ignoras por completo— comenzó con el sermón habitual sentándose a su lado— O estás con tus antiguos amiguitos, o tienes entrenamiento de quidditch… Has terminado los castigos con la _sangre-sucia pero aún así, no tienes tiempo para que estemos juntos_.

Malfoy no supo exactamente por qué, pero ese comentario le había molestado y mucho. No lo entendía. Él mismo seguía llamando a Granger _sangre-sucia_…. ¿Entonces por qué sentía tanta rabia? No pudo reprimir las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

— Es Granger— le espetó con desprecio. Había una amenaza subyacente en su voz.

— ¿Perdona?— preguntó atónita— ¿Ahora te molesta que la llamemos así? ¿Desde cuándo Draco? Porque eso es lo que es, una _sangre-sucia_…

— ¡Cállate de una puta vez!— gritó enfurecido mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la cama. Su voz sonó tan fuerte que probablemente toda la Sala Común de Slytherin se percató— Se llama como a mí me de la gana, y solamente yo puedo decirle _sangre-sucia_. Ahh… y una cosa más que quería decirte…No quiero volver a saber nada de ti. Vete haciendo a la idea de que lo nuestro se acabó.¿Lo has entendido o necesitas que te lo deletree?— Malfoy no esperó una respuesta ya que se marchó dando un portazo antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

Astoria no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada de Draco y allí permaneció sollozando largo rato hasta que poco a poco su angustia cesó.  
Se incorporó y secó las lágrimas de su rostro furiosamente. Sabía que Draco, además de haber cambiado, sentía algo por Granger. Estaba completamente segura de ello. Pero se sintió aliviada al pensar que el rubio platino estaba a años luz de reconocer que tenía algún sentimiento hacia la _sangre-sucia_. Seguramente, no lo aceptaría jamás.

* * *

**Draco está muy celosillo... pero todavía no se entera! La reacción que ha tenido con Astoria... que mono... ^^ Espero que os haya gustado!**

**y por último... dadle al botoncito de REVIEWS :D, Estamos de vacaciones y no tenéis excusa!:P xDD Hay tiempo de sobra! :D  
¡Un beso a todas y FELIZ SEMANA SANTA! tyna fest!**


	15. Ch15: El sueño de una Gryffindor

**Hola a todas! ¡Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de: ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo Draco?  
Espero que os guste. :D**

**Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a: Style-shinigami :) Espero que te guste guapa!**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Style-shinigami: hola guapa! te contesté a todos los reviews por privado! un besito muy grande! Disfruta del cap :)**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma! pobre Malcolm... lo tienes crucificado jajajaja con lo buena persona que es... en fin pero es un poco tontín, que se le va a hacer xD y Astoria... miedo me da... no sé, no me fío mucho de ella... en fin... esperemos que pase algo prontito entre la serpiente y la leona... aunque con lo cabezotas que son... si es que son peores que los niños pequeños xDD en fin... espero que te guste este capítulo! y te aviso por aquí de antemano que no te preocupes con lo del Drinny, que no voy a hacer nada de eso en el príncipe, por Merlín! No tengo la mente tan retorcida... ahora eso no quiere decir...que no vaya a hacer un one-shoot o una serie de capítulos cortos jojojojo *tyna se frota las manos con entusiasmo* :P Un besito guapa!**

**Rosyr: hola nena! :D pues sí, Draco se merecía las consecuencias de la poción... y mira que Harry y Blaise lo avisaron... que lo estaba haciendo mal... pero él con su cabezonería que nada... y mirá como terminó XD durmiendo en el suelo jajajajja**  
**En fin... en cuanto a Astoria y Malcolm, nada bueno puede salir de eso...sobretodo por parte de Astoria que es muy mala... y ya se ha dado cuenta de que Draco siente algo por Hermione...**  
**Espero que te guste este capítulo! :D Un besito muy grande :)**

**natalie malfoy: jajajjaja cada vez que leo un comentario tuyo me parto de la risa xDDD tienes razón...Astoria es mala... muy mala... nada bueno puede salir de eso. ¿Qué fic leíste? ¿El de tentaciones? no te preocupes, que hot habrá, tarde o temprano... hohoho con respecto al tuenti, ya no me meto nunca D: ahora lo que uso más es el facebook que me abrí exclusivamente para mis fics, y lo puse en el príncipe! por cierto yo soy de Málaga también! :D Un beso muy grande!**

**P.D.C: hola guapa! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo! ya me dirás que te ha parecido :) Un besito muy grande!**

* * *

**EL SUEÑO DE UNA GRYFFINDOR**

Dos semanas después del incidente de San Valentín, podría decirse que todo había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad. Draco evitaba a toda costa a Astoria, mientras que ella seguía tras él como si nada. En cuanto a Malcolm, había intentado hablar mil veces con Hermione pero cada vez que la veía, en el Gran Comedor, la biblioteca o en los pasillos, ella le esquivaba como si se tratase de alguna maldición imperdonable.

La castaña no sabía cómo decirle que aquel beso que le dio no había sido porque él le gustase.  
¿Cómo iba hacerle entender que fue en contra de su voluntad, que ella no lo deseaba? Sabía que el muchacho estaba muy entusiasmado y que eso le iba a doler, pero no podía evitarlo eternamente.

— Hermione, esta tarde McGonagall nos había convocado a todos, ¿verdad?— preguntó Harry sentándose en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común.

— Sí, se supone que deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor— contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué querrá ahora?— añadió Ron con curiosidad.

— Ni idea— respondió Ginny— Solamente dijo que probablemente nos gustaría lo que iba a contarnos. No sé vosotros, pero yo estoy intrigada.

* * *

Eran las seis en punto y todos los alumnos de las cuatro casas sin excepción esperaban expectantes en el Gran Comedor.

— Me imagino que todos querrán saber por qué les he convocado— dijo McGonagall desde el ostentoso atril del búho dorado.  
Todos asintieron en silencio.

— Faltan escasos días para las vacaciones de pascua— continuó— y había pensado en organizar un viaje.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar. Algunos extrañados. Otros sorprendidos.  
McGonagall hizo una señal y toda la sala volvió a quedar en silencio.

— Los alumnos que lo prefieran, pueden ir a sus casas con sus familias, como estaba estipulado, pero recuerden que también pueden participar en esta actividad.

— ¿Qué viaje se supone que vamos a hacer…— murmuró Ron a Harry.

— Silencio señor Weasley— le interrumpió la directora— yo no soy muy partidaria de estas cosas, pero hace unos días tuve noticias de un antiguo alumno compañero mío que también estudió en Hogwarts cuando yo era joven. Él era amante del mar y todo lo relacionado con navíos— hizo una pausa— Ha montado su propia cadena de barcos y cruceros para gente mágica por todo el mundo y me ofreció el poder llevar a toda la escuela. Es un viaje promocional así que será muy económico. No estaba muy convencida al principio, pero lo he comentado con el resto de profesores y están de acuerdo. No obstante, no es obligatorio. Los alumnos que tengan planes con sus familias y prefieran volver a sus casas, podrán hacerlo. Y los que no, pasarán una semana recorriendo mundo junto con el profesor Ringuil, Slughorn, Hagrid y yo. Somos los cuatro encargados y organizadores del viaje.

— ¡ ¿Un viaje en barco?!— chilló Lavender entusiasmada— ¡Eso no me lo pierdo!

— ¡Yo tampoco!— añadió Ginny eufórica— Siempre he querido ir de crucero.

— ¿Pero tú estás loca?— le gritó Ron frunciendo el ceño— ¿sabes cuantos galeones puede costar el viajecito ese? Además le dijimos a mamá que íbamos a volver a la Madrigera para pascua...

— ¿Acaso eres sordo? ¿No has oído que es muy económico? Le mandaré a mamá una lechuza contándole todo y seguro que nos deja— le cortó sacándole la lengua burlonamente.

— Bien, para finalizar me gustaría nombrar a un alumno de cada casa para que se encargue de notificarme quiénes vendrán al viaje. Mañana por la mañana quiero las listas por escrito en mi despacho. Señor Potter usted se encargará de Gryffindor, Lovegood de Ravenclaw, Macmillan de Hufflepuff y Malfoy de Slytherin. Eso es todo por hoy, pueden marcharse— concluyó y todos los alumnos volvieron a sus Salas Comunes.

Ginny entró a toda prisa en la Sala Común con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de haber recibido la carta de su madre diciendo que por supuesto que les daba los galeones para el viaje.

— Supongo que ya os puedo apuntar a ti y a Ron en la lista— sonrió Harry mientras cogía su pluma para escribir los nombres de sus amigos.

— ¡Claro que sí!— contestó con emoción— por cierto, ¿por qué no está escrito tu nombre, Herms?— añadió extrañada.

— Porque no voy a ir— respondió sin despegar la vista de un libro que estaba leyendo— ya avisé a mis padres de que iría en vacaciones a casa y además veo una pérdida de tiempo pasar una semana dando vueltas en un estúpido barco y no estar repasando para los EXTASIS, que no se si os habréis dado cuenta, pero están a la vuelta de la esquina.

— ¡Venga Hermione!— bufó Ron— No seas así, estás peor que mi tía abuela Tessie. Siempre quejándote, ni que fueses una vieja.

Hermione se sintió ofendida por el comentario del pelirrojo pero no le importó. No iba a cambiar de opinión con respecto al viaje. Era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo que no se podía permitir.

— Por favor…— suplicó Ginny poniendo cara de pena— Es una semana recorriendo mundo. Seguro que no te arrepientes, y luego si hace falta te encierras un mes en la biblioteca.

— No— contestó secamente mirando a sus amigos— y ahora si me disculpáis, prefiero irme arriba a repasar Transformaciones, porque desde luego, aquí es imposible concentrarse.

Hermione cerró el libro que tenía en la mano y se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas.  
Ron y Ginny suspiraron con aire deprimido pero Harry no dejó de escudriñarla mientras se alejaba.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry?— preguntó Ginny al ver la expresión en la cara de su novio mirando a Hermione.

— Algo me dice que vendrá... ¿Cómo? No lo sé...

* * *

—Draco, apúntame en la lista— dijo Zabini acercándose al rubio platino que estaba algo agobiado puesto que todos los Slytherins lo rodeaban para decirle los nombres.

—¡Joder, os queréis apartar!— gritó desesperado al ver que algunos le empujaban para recordarle que no olvidase apuntar sus nombres. Eran como borregos.

La mayoría de los Slytherins estaban entusiasmados con la idea. Una semana en un crucero lujoso exclusivamente para magos, pasándolo a lo grande y sin padres. No hacía falta pensárselo.

— Draco yo también voy— añadió Malcolm que en ese momento entraba en la Sala Común.

Draco bufó. Solo faltaba que tuviera que ver al subnormal de Baddock durante una semana persiguiendo a Hermione a todas horas babeando detrás de ella.

_''Se supone que yo iba a irme a Londres esta semana con mi madre_— pensó sin dejar de escribir para que no le aplastasen contra la mesa de la Sala Común— _aunque reconozco que lo del barco no es mala idea. Una semana fastidiando a Granger. ¿Ella irá?''_

— Draco ¿qué narices estás haciendo con mi nombre?— preguntó Pansy enfadada al ver como el rubio platino alargaba tanto la N final de su apellido que se salía del pergamino— No sé como McGonagall te ha podido mandar a ti esto, estás en las nubes.

Aunque Zabini y Goyle se habían reconciliado con Draco, Pansy seguía molesta con él. Además tenía celos porque anteriormente había pasado de ella para estar con Astoria. Estaba enterada de que habían cortado hace días pero quería hacerse la dura antes de intentar conquistar al Slytherin.

Después de largo rato apuntando los nombres de casi todas las serpientes, Draco se recostó en el verde sofá, agotado.

_''Ahora tendré que escribir a mi madre para decirle que no voy_— suspiró profundamente— _no le va a hacer ni puta gracia, y más con Alecto y Amycus sueltos por ahí.''_

— Apúntame a mí también— susurró la voz de Astoria desde atrás.

Él se limitó a mantenerse en silencio y se levantó para escribir el nombre de la chica en el pergamino.

Su rostro carecía de expresión alguna. La Slytherin tenía la esperanza de que al cabo de unos dias él se arrepintiera de lo que le había dicho hacía dos semanas atrás, pero no lo hizo, en absoluto. Draco permanecía distante, completamente serio.  
Tras terminar de escribir el nombre de Astoria en la lista, no la miró, se limitó a soltar su pluma y sin decirle una palabra, se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Astoria lo observó furiosa.

Vete preparando….— masculló silenciosamente — en ese crucero volverás a ser mío Draco Malfoy_…__— _era una promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana, Harry, Luna, Ernie y Draco entraron con las listas en el despacho de McGonagall.  
En la que más alumnos con diferencia se habían apuntado al viaje, era la de Slytherin. Iban prácticamente todos a excepción de Tracey Davis, que ya había hecho planes familiares.  
De Gryffindor también iba buena parte, mientras que de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw solo había nombres de alumnos de sexto y séptimo.

— Vaya, veo que casi todos los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor se animan a venir al evento— sonrió McGonagall examinando las listas— Señor Potter, la señorita Granger no figura en la lista, ¿Acaso no viene?

Draco sintió como su sangre se congelaba y no pudo evitar hablar.

— ¿Qué no viene Potter? Es una broma ¿verdad?— preguntó frustado y furioso a la vez.

— ¿Y a ti que más te da?— Harry lo miró enarcando una ceja, extrañado por su reacción— No profesora, no viene— dijo volviendo a mirar a McGonagall— dice que ya había hecho planes con su familia y que necesita estudiar.

_''Maldita sabelotodo, siempre tiene que estar igual, que si EXTASIS por aquí... que si lo otro… no podrá descansar una semana. De todas formas no es que me importe, pero ya tenía planeado torturarla todo el viaje… tiene que venir como sea….''_

—Bien, en el crucero habrá cuatro o cinco alumnos por camarote— explicó McGonagall— esta noche en la cena, anunciaré la división de los grupos. Pueden dejar las listas en el despacho, los alumnos se fueron a sus Salas Comunes, pero Draco tenía que hacer una cosa antes. Tenía que buscarla y convencerla de que fuera al viaje. No sabía cómo, estaba incluso replanteándose si usar la maldición _Imperius_ para controlar a Hermione y que fuese al despacho de McGonagall diciendo que había cambiado de opinión, pero eso era demasiado arriesgado.

* * *

La noche llegó a Hogwarts y Malfoy aún no se había encontrado con Hermione. En la cena seguramente la vería, pero con tanta gente alrededor no podría acercarse a ella. Tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente después de la clase de Defensa.  
Cuando todos los alumnos estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor, McGonagall se levantó para informar del reparto de camarotes.  
Las adjudicaciones eran mixtas, pero siempre el mismo curso, es decir, si en una habitación había cuatro o cinco personas tenían que ser del mismo curso.  
Pasó más de media hora, hasta que por fin la directora comenzó a nombrar alumnos de séptimo. Malfoy estaba contento porque gracias a la división de cursos que había hecho McGonagall, Baddock no iba a caer en su habitación, ya que era menor.

— Bien, señor Weasley irá con Longbottom, Finnigan y Padma Patil...— dijo ajustándose las gafas para continuar leyendo— señor Zabini, usted irá con Goyle, Thomas y Potter.

Harry palideció al ver que no solamente no había caído con Ginny o Ron, si no que le había tocado el gordo de Navidad con todas las letras. Suerte que Malfoy no estaba metido en el saco porque si no, directamente iba a contraer misteriosamente una enfermedad que le impidiese ir al viaje.  
A Ginny le tocó con Millicent Bulstrode, Theo Nott y Luna mientras que Baddock había sido adjudicado con algunos compañeros de su curso al igual que Astoria.

—Y por último, señor Malfoy— carraspeó e hizo una breve pausa para luego continuar- usted irá con Brown, Daphne Greengrass, Parkinson y Parvati Patil.

— ¡¿Pero qué cojones está diciendo?!— gritó Malfoy horrorizado levantándose de un sobresalto de la mesa de Slytherin— No pretenderá que duerma con cuatro tías ¿verdad?

— Las adjudicaciones han sido sorteadas señor Malfoy, tiene que convivir con lo que le ha tocado y si no le gusta, puede marcharse a Londres— le espetó McGonagall.

— Joder…—masculló volviéndose a sentar— encima tendré que aguantar a la payasa de Lavender y su amiguita…. mierda y Pansy que sigue cabreada… por no hablar de Daphne, que ahora no me habla por haber dejado a su hermana.

Malfoy se llevó la mano al rostro y apretó los párpados fuertemente. Sabía que la convivencia con esas chicas durante una semana entera no iba a ser nada fácil.  
En cuanto a las demás, parecían relamerse por el hecho de que tenían en su habitación nada más y nada menos que a uno de los chicos más atractivos y sexys del colegio.

— ¡Hemos caído con Draqui!— dijo Lavender entusiasmada a Parvati. Ya había adjudicado uno de sus motes para el rubio platino, como hacía por costumbre con todo el mundo— Lo veremos en ropa interior.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al recordar que ella sí lo había visto en ropa interior la noche que lo llevó a su dormitorio para gastarle la broma. Aquel cuerpo tan perfecto, y esa piel tan gélida y suave.

La castaña tuvo que beber un trago de zumo de calabaza para poder calmarse. Se iba a perder aquel show, Malfoy en la misma habitación que Lavender. Acabaría loco seguramente, para ser ingresado en San Mungo, pero ella se lo iba a perder.

_''Da igual Hermione, hay cosas más importantes, tampoco será para tanto ese viaje…_.''— intentaba auto-convencerse a sí misma.

Una vez terminó la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus Salas Comunes pero esa vez, Hermione no pudo evitar toparse con Baddock, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarse a él.

— Hermione ¿podemos hablar?— preguntó cabizbajo.

— Malcolm yo…— intentó explicar.

— Déjame hablar a mí— la interrumpió el chico— Mira, desde aquel día en Las Tres Escobas, me evitas continuamente, no sé por qué y tampoco entiendo que después de besarme me ignores por completo. Necesito saber la verdad.

— Bueno verás….— comenzó a hablar mirándose las manos que le estaban empezando a sudar— Es difícil de explicar pero nunca me has gustado… para ser de Slytherin no eres desagradable como el resto, pero yo no siento nada…

— ¡¿Entonces por qué cojones me besaste?!— preguntó Malcolm furioso y confuso al mismo tiempo.

— Porque Malfoy se…

— ¿Así que es eso….Draco…. lo hiciste para fastidiarle porque sabías que él no soportaba que yo saliera con alguien que no fuese de sangre pura?— Malcolm se montó su propia película.

— ¡No!— gritó frunciendo el ceño— ¡No lo entiendes! Es que él se tomó…

— Déjalo Hermione— contestó desviando la mirada— siempre estáis igual y metéis a todo el mundo en medio, pero yo ya estoy cansado. Me arriesgué a que todos me diesen la espalda para estar contigo y al final resulta que todo era una mentira.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio mientras fijaba la vista en sus manos, Baddock la examinó de arriba a bajo por última vez y se marchó en dirección a las mazmorras, muy molesto.

Ella suspiró y volvió a su Sala Común. Aunque Baddock estuviera muy enfadado, Hermione esperaba que tarde o temprano la perdonase. En el fondo le caía bien ese Slytherin, por lo menos quería tenerlo como amigo. Pero ahora debía dejarle en paz durante un tiempo hasta que se enfriase la situación.

* * *

La mañana en la que comenzaban las vacaciones de pascua, los alumnos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos. A las doce en punto, todos se reunirían en la entrada del castillo. Los alumnos que no iban al viaje para coger el expreso de Hogwarts y volver con sus familias y los que sí iban para encontrarse allí con los profesores que explicarían como llegar hasta el barco.

Draco había intentado hablar con Hermione durante días, pero cada vez que salían de clases, lo ignoraba por completo. Le dijera lo que le dijese, aunque la insultase o la humillase, hacía como si él no existiese. Y la paciencia del Slytherin estaba llegando al límite.  
Eran las once y media pasadas y aún no la había visto.  
Salió una vez más de su Sala Común para ver si se encontraba con ella y la vio en uno de los pasillos cerca del Gran Comedor.

—¡Granger!— exclamó pero ella seguía caminando como si no hubiera oído nada— No me ignores, joder.

La castaña no tuvo más remedio que pararse.

— ¿Porqué no me dejas de una maldita vez Malfoy?— dijo furiosa— Llevamos todo el curso igual y por tu culpa siempre hay alguien que sale perjudicado. Primero Neville, luego Malcolm…

Malfoy sintió una ira descomunal al escuchar el último nombre.

— ¿Ahora te importa Malcolm?— preguntó arrastrando las palabras con un tono escalofriante— Al final lo del beso va a resultar que era cierto…

— ¡Cállate!— gritó Hermione sacando su varita amenazante— Quiero que me dejes en paz, que hagas como si yo no existiese, que es lo que estoy haciendo yo contigo.

— ¿A sí?¿ Y qué vas a hacer Granger? ¿Se lo dirás a tu madre? Que miedo...creo que me voy a mear en los pantalones.

Hermione estaba tan furiosa que por tal de no echarle una maldición a Malfoy, lanzó un hechizo contra una de las armaduras haciéndola añicos.

— _Imperi_…— sin pensarlo, Malfoy contraatacó intentando lanzarle una maldición imperdonable pero el profesor Ringuil se adelantó.

— ¡_Accio varita_!— gritó.

Normalmente Ringuil era tranquilo, amable, tenía un tono de voz suave y cálido. Pero no en ese momento. Sus ojos se iban a salir de sus órbitas. Estaba foribundo.

— Un destrozo de una armadura y una maldición imperdonable…— murmuró dándose un empujoncito en las gafas exasperado— Esto os va a costar treinta puntos menos a cada uno y ya podéis ir a ver a McGonagall. Inmediatamente. Está en la sala de Trofeos. Por cierto, vuestras varitas quedan confiscadas temporalmente— añadió arrebatándosela a Hermione, puesto que la de Draco ya la tenía en la mano.

— Maldita sea, otra vez…— masculló Hermione.

Eran las doce menos diez y el tren estaba a punto de salir. Todo el mundo había dejado los equipajes en la entrada del castillo.  
Hermione y Draco entraron en la sala de Trofeos para buscar a McGonagall y ver lo que les tenía que decir pues seguramente ya estaría informada de lo que había ocurrido hacía escasos minutos.  
Se encontraba al fondo, cruzada de brazos, muy enfadada.  
Había muy poca luz y apenas se veía el rostro de la directora. Se acercaron, lentamente hasta donde estaba ella, esperando lo peor.

— Estoy absolutamente decepcionada con ambos— dijo con desgana— por Merlín que lo he intentado. Todos los castigos que han recibido no han servido para nada, siguen igual. Me doy cuenta de que no van a cambiar en absoluto y han colmado mi paciencia. No me queda otra opción— suspiró y sacó su varita para apuntar a los dos alumnos.

— ¡Qué va a hacer…— exclamo Malfoy intentando esconderse detrás de Hermione pero McGonagall murmuró algo y se produjo un fuerte destello cegándolos por completo.

Cuando la habitación volvió a la normalidad, ambos estaban intactos. No había ocurrido nada. Hermione suspiró aliviada. Se llevó una mano a su pelo alborotado y justo entonces se percató. Su mano derecha y la izquierda de Malfoy estaban unidas por una pequeña cadena de plata.  
Hermione ahogó un grito horrorizada y Malfoy estaba boquiabierto, inmóvil como una estatua.

— Así aprenderán la lección— les espetó McGonagall— Se mantendrán unidos hasta que sean capaces de comportarse como personas civilizadas y demuestren que pueden convivir juntos.

— ¡Pero esto es ilegal!— gritó Draco colérico intentando romper la cadena pero era inútil. Estaba encantada y solo la directora podía deshacer el hechizo— Además Granger no va al crucero y yo sí. No podemos estar atados.

— Es verdad, por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él— añadió Hermione— Quítenos esto, por favor profesora.

— Tienen dos opciones— dijo McGonagall mirándolos atentamente— Usted señor Malfoy va a casa de la señorita Granger o ella va al crucero.

— ¡¿ A mi casa?! ¡Eso es imposible!— gritó Hermione— Además, no puedo ir al crucero. Tengo que estudiar…

Draco sabía que no tenían opción. Era mejor seguirle la corriente a la directora para que todo terminase cuanto antes.

— No te queda otra Granger— le interrumpió el Slytherin— por cierto— dijo dirigiéndose ahora a la directora— ¿Cuánto va a durar esta... tortura?

— El tiempo que yo considere oportuno y hasta que vea que ambos cambian de actitud. Pueden ser días, una semana, un mes…eso depende de ustedes— explicó.

Hermione intentó llevar la mano a su rostro pero Draco pegó un tirón de la cadena tirando hacia él. Genial, ahora no tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo.  
Repentinamente, una serie de imágenes pasaron por su mente. Imágenes horrorosas en las que aparecía Malfoy.

Se congeló y miró su cara asustada— profesora…McGonagall— murmuró temblorosamente— Si estamos así… bueno… cómo vamos a tener… intimidad… no sé si me entiende…

—Esa cadena es irrompible señorita Granger, pero solo en algunos casos extremos se alarga un poco quedando entre ambos una distancia razonable— explicó— aún así no podrán soltarse hasta que yo utilice el contrahechizo.

— ¿Y en qué casos extremos se agranda?— preguntó Malfoy histérico— Porque si necesito echar una meada, obviamente no voy a meterme con Granger en el cuarto de baño.

— Ese sería uno de los casos "extremos" señor Malfoy — contestó McGonagall— Por cierto señorita Granger, mandaré una lechuza inmediatamente a sus padres para informarles de que no irá por pascua a Londres.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, pero rápidamente se formó un nudo en su garganta. Aquello no mejoraba la situación. Seguirían estando atados y además iba a tener que ir al crucero. Volvió a mirar una vez más la cadena que unía sus muñecas y fue cuando lo recordó. El sueño. Aquella pesadilla que había tenido desde que comenzó el curso. La que le advertía una y otra vez de lo que iba a pasar.

— Así que era esto…— murmuró para si misma, alzando su mano izquierda llevándosela a la cabeza. De la otra prefería no hacer mucho uso.

Iba a tener que enfrentarse a aquello quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo.  
¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás al ver lo que había ocurrido? Por si fuera poco, no podría usar durante todo el viaje su varita porque Ringuil la tenía.

Tras concluir la charla,ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo. Aún no habían salido de su asombro y seguían sin aceptar lo que había pasado.

Todos los alumnos se giraron y abrieron los ojos alucinados al ver a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy atados por una fina cadena.

La leona suspiró. Sabía que iba a ser una semana muy larga.

* * *

**...Si queréis más...REVIEWS!:D  
UN BESO MUY GRANDE,TYNA FEST!**


	16. Ch16: El inicio de un viaje

**He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo de ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo Draco? El comienzo del viaje. ¡A partir de ahora veremos las peripecias a las que se van a tener que enfrentar la serpiente y la leona!**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma, ¿cómo estás? lo que me dijiste del one-shoot sinceramente no lo sé, supongo que cuando tenga alguna idea, que ya las he tenido, pero necesitaré más tiempo, así que supongo que será en verano xDD tengo una preguntita que hacerte pero cada vez que publico se me olvida xD ¿por qué no te haces una cuenta en fanfiction? :B más que nada es porque no puedo contestarte hasta que vuelvo a actualizar u.u en cuanto a lo que me dijiste de la cama... ¿solo la cama? ¿no crees que habrá cosas peores que tendrán que compartir? hahahahahahaha :P en fin... no quiero adelantar nada jajajaja te dejo con el capítulo! ya me dirás! Un besito muy grande guapa! :D**

**Guest: me alegra que te guste la historia! :D aquí he vuelto con el siguiente capítulo! Un beso muy grande :)**

**Rosyr: mi querida Rosyr, no te imaginas como me río cada vez que me cuentas tus ideas alocadas, tu imaginación es desbordante hahahaha en cuanto a lo de golpear lo primero que pillas, hoy yo he estado en ese estado crítico. He tenido un día horroroso... menos mal que ahora me relajo escribiendo y hablando con vosotras jejeje :) Un besito muy grande nena! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo :)**

**natalie malfoy: aquí estoy contestándote públicamente jajajaj como a ti te gusta xDD entre bigbang theory y mis fics vas a terminar loca perdida jajajajaja( en San Mungo por lo menos) me alegro de que te hayas echo por fin la cuenta! A ver que te parece este capi! Un beso muy grande :)**

**y ahora, la lectura :) Un beso, tyna fest!**

* * *

**EL INICIO DE UN VIAJE DIFÍCIL DE OLVIDAR**

— ¡Pero qué estáis haciendo los dos...!— exclamó Ron alarmado al ver la cadena que unía a Hermione y a Draco.

— La vieja— respondió secamente Malfoy aproximándose a donde estaban todos los alumnos esperando nerviosos con los equipajes.

— Seguro que hay un modo de deshacerlo...— dijo Harry intentando encontrar una solución.

— No— le cortó Hermione— por desgracia solo McGonagall puede deshacerlo. Vamos a estar así hasta nueva orden.

— ¿Entonces qué va a ocurrir? ¿Vienes al crucero?— preguntó Ginny ilusionada sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que su amiga estaba atada a Malfoy indefinidamente.

— Que remedio…— suspiró.

McGonagall salió al fin al patio de la entrada donde se encontraban todos junto con Ringuil, Hagrid y Slughorn. Sacó unas copas doradas de pequeño tamaño y las depositó con un _Wingardium Leviosa _por distintas partes del patio.

— ¡Silencio por favor!— demandó la directora para que todo el mundo le prestara atención— Como el barco de mi compañero Trinsky Folesdal se encuentra en un lugar lejano de difícil acceso, vamos a utilizar estos trasladores para llegar a la isla desde donde embarcaremos. Quiero que os coloquéis en grupos de cuatro o cinco personas para cada copa. Si es posible tal y como os adjudiqué para los camarotes. Los profesores iremos juntos en otro.

Hermione bufó al pensar en las chicas con las que tendría que compartir el traslador. Miró a Malfoy y al ver la expresión de su rostro se percató de que él no parecia estar muy contento.  
Se acercaron al traslador donde estaban Lavender, Parvati, Daphne y Pansy y pusieron las manos que tenían atadas por la cadena encima de la copa dorada. Inmediatamente desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer en un bosque poco denso de coníferas en el que había un estrecho río que desembocaba en el mar. Una vez estuvieron todos los alumnos reunidos, McGonagall indicó el camino y tras atravesar una serie de matorrales salieron a un extremo de la isla. Un gigantesco barco de metal oscuro y brillante se encontraba atracado junto a un pequeño muelle. Era tan sumamente grande que los alumnos se quedaron sin habla.

— No había visto algo parecido en toda mi vida— dijo Seamus sin parpadear.

A Neville le había causado tanta impresión ese monumento que no podía cerrar la boca.

— Vaya, me pregunto qué misterios nos aguardará este viaje…— murmuro Luna sonriente.

Draco miró a Hermione con aprensión, comenzó a caminar por la arena mientras maldecía y se dirigió a la escalerilla de proa con la intención de subir al barco.

— Malfoy no vayas tan rápido— bufó Hermione mientras él la arrastraba consigo— el equipaje pesa mucho.

Draco se limitó a ignorarla y siguió hacia delante. Cuando iban a subir por la escalerilla, un hombre regordete y pelirrojo se asomó desde el barco.

— ¡Minerva!— exclamó alegremente—¡Habéis llegado antes de lo que pensaba! ¿Así que estos son tus alumnos?

— ¡Hace mucho que no nos veíamos Trinsky! Veo que te va bien con el negocio. Tu barco desde luego es abrumador.

— Ohh sí…—afirmó— y esperar a que lo veáis por dentro.

Trinsky sacó una varita de su bolsillo y tras murmurar unas palabras, una puerta de metal que había a popa se abrió y todo el equipaje fue volando rápidamente hacia allí. Una vez dentro la puerta se cerró.

— Subid, nos vemos ahora— y se desvaneció.

Los alumnos comenzaron a subir por la escalerilla, que era algo estrecha. Cuando le tocó a Hagrid casi se quedó atascado pero tras un gran esfuerzo consiguió llegar arriba. Estaba tan cansado... como si hubiera escalado una montaña.  
Draco subió tirando de Hermione y cuando al fin estuvieron todos arriba se sorprendieron nuevamente ya que el interior del barco era aun más espectacular que el exterior.  
El barco no tenía cubierta. Estaba completamente cerrado por unas enormes cristaleras por las que penetraba la luz solar. El suelo estaba cubierto por gruesas alfombras rojas de las cuales no se podía ver el final y era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera. Era como una gran ciudad. Había gente por todas partes. Magos sin duda, de todo el mundo y aparentemente adinerados, pero ni rastro de _muggles_.

— Bien, antes os enseñaré las instalaciones y luego os indicaré donde están vuestros camarotes. Espero que está semana lo paséis muy bien porque tenemos de todo para los magos jóvenes— explicó Trinsky con estusiasmo.

— Mira comadreja— dijo Draco haciendo alarde de su macabro humor, señalando a Trinsky— el tío este ¿no será algún familiar perdido de tu madre?

Hermione no lo pudo evitar y aprovechando que tenía su mano atada a la de él le dio un fuerte pellizco.

— ¡Ahh!— gritó de dolor— joder Granger como vuelvas a hacer eso, te juro que no llegas al fin de semana.

— Deja en paz a Ron imbécil, no quiero que le digas nada— murmuró al ver que McGonagall los estaba observando atentamente— Deja tus estupideces si no quieres que estemos atados toda la vida.

Draco se dio cuenta de que la directora estaba pendiente y paró.  
Tras un largo recorrido por el barco, Trinsky estuvo enseñando algunas de las instalaciones de las que disponía el lugar. Aquello tenía absolutamente de todo. Restaurantes por doquier, tiendas de todo tipo: ropa, libros, regalos, suvenires, una pista de patinaje sobre hielo interminable e incluso un teatro. En la parte baja del barco había una piscina gigantesca que podía verse desde cualquier planta. Los alumnos nunca habían visto nada igual. En otra parte se hallaban numerosas discotecas, que se suponía que eran para la juventud mágica del momento. Y lo más curioso era que en una de las plantas había un parque de atracciones. Disponía de todo: montaña rusa mágica, atracciones de agua con toboganes incluidos, casa del terror, campo de quidditch, incluso juegos en los que había que romper botellas con _bludgers _para conseguir premios.

— ¡Esto es genial!— exclamó Lavender dando saltitos.

— ¡Lavender nos podemos ir de compras luego, hay muchísimas tiendas!— le dijo Parvati eufórica.

Ambas se cogieron de las manos y comenzaron a dar saltitos como si estuviesen enloquecidas.

Una vez terminó el recorrido de una de las partes del barco, Trinsky indicó a todos donde estaban sus respectivos camarotes y les informó de que en cada puerta estaban los nombres de los grupos que anteriormente McGonagall le había mandado por escrito con una lechuza.  
Los grupos de alumnos se fueron cada uno a su camarote y la directora se dirigió con el resto de profesores al suyo.

— El nuestro es el 287— dijo Pansy con desgana al ver que su plan se había echado a perder porque la _sangre-sucia _iba a estar pegada a Draco todo el viaje.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta y su nombre no figuraba en la lista. Era lógico porque McGonagall había enviado la carta hacía días y ella supuestamente no iba a ir.  
Trinsky explicó a los alumnos que para abrir las puertas del camarote solamente tenían que colocar su varita en una especie de sensor que había situado junto a la puerta. El sensor tenía memoria por lo que nadie que no fuera propietario de la habitación podría abrirla.  
Pansy sacó su varita y tras aproximarla al laser rojo, la puerta del camarote se abrió.  
Lavender y Parvati chillaron como locas al ver el interior de la habitación.  
Era inmensa, probablemente más grande que el salón de la casa de los Malfoy. El suelo era de madera y las paredes blancas. Al fondo había unas escaleras que bajaban y daban acceso a un jacuzzi. En los extremos de la habitación había una cama de matrimonio para cada uno, una zona de estar con cómodos sillones y un mini bar abastecido con todo de tipo de bebidas y comida.  
Pansy y Daphne también se quedaron sorprendidas por lo lujoso que era todo aquello y no pudieron evitar sentirse satisfechas.  
Lavender dejó el equipaje al lado de una de las camas que estaba situada junto a un gran ventanal que llegaba hasta el suelo, desde el cual se podía ver el mar y fue a abrir el armario para guardar sus cosas. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver que estaba lleno de ropa. Toda de última moda y alta calidad. La chica cada vez estaba más contenta por haberse apuntado al viaje. Había merecido la pena. Buscó por todos los cajones del armario y sacó un bikini de color rojo.

— ¿Ya te vas a meter en el jacuzzi?— preguntó Pansy sorprendida.

— Venga Pans, olvida el pasado, coge un bañador y vente con nosotras— respondió refiriéndose a ella y a Parvati— tú también Daphni.

No me llamo Pans tontaina— dijo malhumorada— pero al ver que las dos chicas seguían dando saltitos y llamándolas con la mano para que fuesen, finalmente se rindieron y se dirigieron al armario para coger sus respectivos bikinis.

— Granger, a ti no se te pasará por la cabeza meterte en el jacuzzi, ¿verdad?— inquirió Malfoy.

— Tranquilo, ni aunque fuese lo último que tuviera que hacer en mi vida— le espetó.

— Será mejor que bajemos a _Le Trivet_, que ha dicho la vieja antes que íbamos a comer allí todos— sugirió.

— Sí, paso de que nos pongan perdidos de agua— contestó Hermione sin apartar la vista de las chicas que ya estaban metidas dentro del jacuzzi salpicando agua en todas direcciones.

Cuando fueron a salir, Hermione se percató de que solo había cinco camas y eran seis personas en la habitación.

_''Mierda…''_— pensó parándose en seco al entender que ella no figuraba en la lista, por lo tanto, era la que sobraba.

— ¿Qué pasa Granger?— preguntó Malfoy extrañado al notar que tenía que tirar de la cadena que los unía para poder andar.

— Nada…nada…— dijo evitando su mirada.

Prefirió no decirle nada porque sabía que se pondría como loco. Ni muerta iba a dormir en la misma cama que él. De todas formas aunque hubiera habido otra para ella, por culpa de la cadena tampoco hubieran podido dormir separados pero Malfoy aún no se había percatado, y eso que supuestamente era listo. Hermione iba a procurar portarse bien para que McGonagall se arrepintiera y los liberase antes de que llegara la noche, pero lamentablemente eso no iba a suceder.  
Salieron de la habitación y Hermione pegó un portazo.

— Oye, ¿tú por qué no has pagado el viaje, sabelotodo?— preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

— He escuchado a McGonagall hablando con Trinsky y le ha dicho que tú y yo íbamos en el mismo pack y parece que no ha puesto objeciones. Supongo que por eso no habrá puesto otra cama…— se calló al darse cuenta de que se le había escapado ese maldito detalle.

Malfoy se quedo tan blanco como una sábana.

— Oh no… ni de coña— soltó una risa histérica— La vieja nos va a soltar ahora mismo como yo me llamo Draco Malfoy— y salió corriendo mientras Hermione le gritaba para que ralentizara la marcha. No quería caerse al suelo porque ella no podía correr tan rápido.

* * *

— ¡Esta cama es mía!— dijo rotundamente Blaise, tumbándose encima de las impolutas sábanas— Potter y Thomas poneros lo más lejos de mí. No quiero que se me contagie algo— añadió mirándoles con aprensión.

— Tranquilo yo tampoco quiero pillar nada raro— respondió Harry soltando su equipaje.

Desde luego no estaba nada contento por la compañía que iba a tener durante esos días pero tenía que aguantarse y vivir con ello. No tenía más remedio. Al menos, Dean estaba con él pero seguía siendo el ex de Ginny y eso no le hacía mucha gracia.

— ¡Aquí hay comida!— gritó Goyle entusiasmado al abrir una puerta junto al mini bar y encontrar bolsas con ranas de chocolate, empanadas de calabaza y todo tipo de grageas.

— Siempre está pensando en comer…— murmuró Dean a Harry sentándose en su cama.

Todas las habitaciones eran iguales por lo que ellos también tenían un jacuzzi.

Zabini se levantó de la enorme cama y se aproximó al mini bar en busca de algo.

— ¡Ajá!— exclamó al descubrir una botella de whisky de Fuego entre los licores— Esta noche voy a disfrutar de lo lindo— añadió mientras bailaba con la botella en la mano por toda la habitación.

* * *

Luna había cogido el bikini más llamativo que había encontrado en el armario. Siempre le gustaba vestir con colores extravagantes.

— Yo también me voy a meter en el jacuzzi ahora mismo— dijo Seamus mientras corría apresuradamente con un bañador en la mano para cambiarse en el lavabo.

Neville se quedó sin habla al ver a Luna saliendo del cuarto de baño en bañador. Nunca se había fijado en ella de esa manera, pero al verla así, con tan poca ropa, no pudo evitar que cierta parte de su cuerpo se elevara involuntariamente.

— Ohh no…— murmuró y se tumbó bocabajo sobre su cama tapándose la cara con la almohada intentando pasar desapercibido.

Luna al ver el comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo se acercó a él.

— ¿Estás bien Neville?— preguntó en voz baja amablemente mirándolo con preocupación.

Neville sintió un escalofrío que le recorrio todo el cuerpo. La voz de Luna susurrándole tan de cerca no le ayudaba a mejorar la situación en la que se encontraba.

_'' Piensa en cosas feas, cosas feas. Voldemort sacándose un moco, cosas feas, cosas feas y asquerosas''_— se decía así mismo una y otra vez.

— No me pasa nada…— contestó al fin sin despegar el rostro de la almohada.

— Entonces ven con todos al jacuzzi— dijo Luna acercándose a él y acariciándole el pelo.

— Eso, deja de vaguear— añadió Ron lanzándose encima tan bruscamente que el pobre Neville no pudo evitar pegar un grito.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora en la que McGonagall había citado a los alumnos para comer, todos se dirigieron a uno de los muchos restaurantes del barco. Supuestamente el de mayor relevancia: _Le Trivet_.  
Trinsky había dado orden de que ese restaurante estaba exclusivamente reservado para los alumnos de Hogwarts durante esa semana, debido a que era el más grande y allí tendrían espacio de sobra.  
Cuando entraron en el restaurante, unas lámparas de araña gigantescas colgaban del techo y había grandes mesas circulares por toda la estancia.  
Aquello parecía la escena de los caballeros de la tabla redonda, solo que había muchas más personas.  
Todos se sentaron y Hermione y Draco comenzaron a discutir.

— Ahí están Harry, Ron y Ginny, me da igual lo que digas, pero yo quiero ponerme allí— ordenó la castaña.

— No Granger, vamos a la mesa donde están Zabini y Pansy. Paso de aguantar las tonterías de San Potter y la comadreja mientras yo esté comiendo— le espetó mientras pegaba un tirón de la cadena para ir en dirección a donde estaban las serpientes.

— ¡Para Malfoy!— gritó Hermione irritada, forcejeando como podía— Mira lo echamos a suertes. Si sale cara vamos a donde están Harry y Ron y si sale cruz… entonces hago lo que tú quieras.

Draco la miró intensamente con sus ojos de hielo, taladrándola.

— ¿Lo qué yo quiera Granger?— preguntó esbozando una sonrisa perversa— Eso podría interpretarse de muchas formas…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco e ignorándolo por completo, sacó un galeón de su bolsillo y lo lanzó al aire.

* * *

**PREGUNTAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:  
1.¿COMERÁN CON LOS GRYFFINDORS O CON LOS SLYTHERINS?**  
**2.¿Que tendrán que hacer Draco y Hermione juntos?**  
**A) Ir a la piscina.**  
**B) Subirse en la montaña rusa mágica.**  
**C) Patinar sobre hielo.**

**REVIEWS SI NO QUERÉIS TENER PESADILLAS CON VOLDEMORT SACÁNDOSE LOS MOCOS XDDD**

**UN BESO A TODAS, TYNA FEST :)**


	17. Ch17: Un fuego intenso

**¡Hola chicas, aquí traigo el capítulo 17 de ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo Draco? ¿Comerán con las serpientes o con los leones? He ahí la cuestión... como vistéis en el anterior capítulo, el crucero era muy lujoso y tenía de todo. Espero que los chicos se diviertan. Yo al menos la liaría de lo lindo hahahahaha! En fin, espero que os guste el nuevo cap!**  
**Por cierto, he tenido problemas a la hora de contestar los reviews porque me va muy mal internet y no me dejaba enviarlos! Espero que os hayan llegado a todas las respuestas :)**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS! :D**

**y para las no registradas:**

**Emma Felton: ¡Querida Emma! Como sé muy bien lo horrible que es la selectividad... te deseo mucha suerte y esperaré con ganitas para cuando tengas la cuenta :D jejeje con respecto a las preguntas... ¿ducha? en fin... ya lo averiguarás hahahaha! ya sabes que no me gusta dar pistas ni adelantar nada... el motivo por el que me puse a escribir dramiones... no sé ni por dónde empezar xD bueno... una amiga mía siempre me estaba hablando de fanfiction y diciéndome que había fics muy buenos... pero yo ahí todavía no me había entusiasmado con el dramione. De hecho a mí en un principio siempre me pareció bien Ron/Hermione aunque no me terminaba de convencer del todo... y en cuanto a Draco, lo amo desde siempre... jejeje un día hace unos cuantos meses, me dio por meterme y leí Lija y terciopelo (hasta que no me lo terminé no paré jajajajaj) y a raíz de ahí, empezó todo jajajaja este fic estuve a punto de no subirlo. (De hecho borré cinco capítulos xDD pero al final me decidí y lo subí :)) en fin... ya te contaré un día con más detalle porque si no me enrollo como una persiana y no paro JAJAJAJA espero que te guste este capítulo guapa! Un beso muy grande :)**

**Rosyr: jajaja más de una vez se te ha olvidado escribir el nic, pero tranquila! Sé que eres tú hahahaha! yo a esas horas prefiero no tocar el teclado porque no sale nada bueno xDD con respecto a lo del moco... ¿qué puedo decirte? Cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte se me ocurrió y empecé a descojonarme yo sola jajajaja ahora cada vez que veo a Voldemort en las películas me lo imagino metiéndose la varita de Sauco por el agujerillo hasta el infinito y más allá XDDD en fin, prefiero no dar detalles hahaha muchas gracias por esperar mis actualizaciones como agua de mayo :D aunque solo el hecho de ver mayo me pone histérica... porque ni te imaginas la que me espera este mes... que susto... termino ya la carrera y tengo 23746287 exámenes... seguramente desaparezca dos o tres semanas del mapa... pero bueno, haré lo que pueda! jejejej últimamente parezco un zombi andante xDD espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! y sabrás si has acertado o no! Un beso muy grande guapa! Y espero que pases un buen fin de semana :) ****P.D: Me alegra que te gustasen los dos one-shoots, ya sabes que yo siempre aunque escriba de otra pareja, meto dramione como sea jejejej :) y el del Bosque prohibido seguramente lo terminaré pero cuando ya acabe la carrera y tenga más tiempo! Un besito!**

**y ahora... os dejo con la lectura ;)**

* * *

**UN FUEGO INTENSO**

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver que había salido cara.

— ¡Has hecho trampa Granger!— exclamó Malfoy furioso.

— Al contrario que a ti, a mí no me gusta jugar sucio Malfoy— le espetó mientras tiraba de la cadena de plata para arrastrarle hasta la parte de la mesa donde estaban Harry y los demás.

Draco bufó. No tenía absolutamente nada de ganas de aguantar a toda la cuadrilla de estúpidos Gryffindors y ya bastante difícil se hacía todo aquello con Granger pegada a él las veinticuatro horas del día.

Mientras la leona conversaba con los demás, Malfoy se limitaba a poner oídos sordos y a esperar con ansia la comida que les iban a servir, pues estaba hambriento.  
Se acercaron los camareros con relucientes bandejas de plata y las dejaron sobre la mesa. Aquello tenía una pinta deliciosa. Al Slytherin se le hizo la boca agua al ver un suculento pavo asado cortado en porciones. Cogió una y la puso en su plato. Un problema surgió rápidamente. Cuando fue a llevarse un trozo a la boca, la mano de Hermione tiraba de la de él puesto que los dos intentaban comer al mismo tiempo.

— Madita vieja— tronó Malfoy elevando la voz más de lo que pretendía. Miró rápidamente a McGonagall pero por suerte no se había dado cuenta.

La cuestión era que Draco era zurdo y Hermione diestra, lo que hacía que a la hora de comer tuvieran bastante dificultad para llevar a cabo la tarea.

— Deja de quejarte tanto…—dijo irritada— ya comeré yo con la mano izquierda.

Ella misma se sorprendió al ver que había cedido muy fácilmente, pero estaba tan desesperada porque McGonagall los soltara antes de que anocheciera que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso llevarse bien con Malfoy.

Neville permanecía sentado al lado de Luna mientras comía. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen de Luna en la habitación cuando la había visto semi-desnuda. Sentía calor, demasiado calor para esa época del año. Un fuego intenso recorría todo su cuerpo y jamás había experimentado nada igual. Ya no la veía como a la dulce y pequeña Luna. No podía dejar de imaginarla una y otra vez con ese bikini.

— Neville ¿no tienes hambre?— preguntó Luna al ver que su amigo tenía la mirada perdida y apenas había probado la comida.

— Ehh sí, claro— contestó sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de aquel estado de aturdimiento. Sentía una mezcla de ansiedad y excitación que no le resultaba nada cómoda.

— Deberías haber venido antes con nosotros al jacuzzi— dijo sonriente acercándose más a él haciendo que se estremeciera visiblemente.

— Tío ¿estás bien?— añadió Seamus al ver su reacción.

— Sí… es solo que me duele un poco el estómago— resolló dejando el tenedor encima de la mesa. Siempre había visto a Luna como una buena amiga... no entendía por qué ahora estaba reaccionando como un idiota ni por qué tenía ese nuevo sentimiento hacia ella.

Una vez terminaron el almuerzo, McGonagall les dio la tarde libre a los alumnos para que recorrieran el barco. Había muchos lugares a los que ir por lo que algunas chicas como Lavender o Parvati fueron de tiendas a comprar ropa, suvenires y regalos para sus familias y otros se dirigieron a la pista de patinaje que se situaba en una de las plantas superiores del barco.  
McGonagall y Hagrid también fueron ahí, mientras que Ringuil y Slughorn decidieron explorar los bares que había por la zona.

— Sería conveniente que todos nos pusiéramos por parejas— sugirió McGonagall a los alumnos mientras se sentaban en unos banquitos para colocarse los patines— pueden ponerse con quien lo deseen. Yo iré con Hagrid.

— Profesora McGonagall, no sé patinar…— intentaba aclarar el gigantón con preocupación.

— Oh por favor Hagrid, pero si es muy divertido. Ya verá como no es para tanto... solo hay que deslizarse— le animó Minerva mientras le cogía del brazo y se adentraban en la pista.

Astoria quiso aprovechar la ocasión y se dirigió hacia Draco para preguntarle si quería ponerse con ella pero justo entonces vio a Hermione junto a él y recordó que estaban atados quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

— La muy zorra…— masculló mirando a la castaña con odio. Su voz sonó maliciosa e insultante.

Pansy que estaba en el otro extremo de la pista y se había puesto con Zabini, parecía estar pensando lo mismo ya que no apartaba la vista de Draco. Estaba tan distraída mirándole que resbaló en la pista nada más entrar.

— Granger no es que me quiera poner contigo, es que no tengo más remedio— bufó el rubio platino con desgana.

— Lo sé Malfoy… obviamente si no estuviéramos atados, tú no serías mi pareja en la vida— le espetó.

Draco sintió como si le lanzasen un jarro de agua fría a la cara ante aquel comentario. Le molestaba el hecho de que le rechazara así porque absolutamente todas hubieran deseado ser su pareja para cualquier cosa. Sin embargo Granger no y eso afectaba a su ego. Le fastidiaba enormemente.

— Pero lo estamos— contestó secamente— así que ya va siendo hora de que te pongas los malditos patines y entremos ahí de una puta vez.

— Si dejas de tirar de mi mano probablemente pueda ponérmelos— se quejó Hermione mientras se quitaba uno de sus zapatos.

A Draco no le hacía mucha ilusión lo del patinaje pero sabía que tanto él como Granger estaban desesperados por ser libres y si daban buena impresión a McGonagall, todo acabaría mucho antes.

Una vez entraron en la pista, Draco se resbaló y al caer de culo arrastró consigo a Hermione tirándola encima de él.

— Joder Granger, quítate de en medio, me estás aplastando— se quejó mirándola con mala cara.

— Perdona Malfoy, si tú no te hubieses caído nada más entrar, ahora no estaría encima de ti— se mofó pero notó como le subía el color a la cara — por lo que veo no es que seas muy bueno patinand...

— ¡Cállate!— exclamó intentando levantarse pero volvió a resbalar y acabaron ambos nuevamente en el suelo helado.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. Aquello tenía su gracia.

— En navidad, cuando era pequeña solía ir con mis padres a patinar…—comenzó a explicar— solo cógeme de la mano.

Draco frunció el ceño pero no tenía elección. Todo eso del patinaje no se le daba muy bien y cuanto antes acabara, mejor.  
Hermione se levantó lentamente agarrándose como pudo a una de las vallas que rodeaban la pista y Malfoy la imitó.

Una vez estuvieron de pie, mirándose frente a frente, la castaña cogió su mano y se soltó de la valla.  
Una sensación vibrante recorrió el cuerpo del Slytherin. Aquella mano tan cálida sujetando delicadamente la suya que era tan gélida fue algo más que agradable. Su corazón se aceleró y no pudo evitar que su pálida piel se sonrojase por unos instantes.  
Instintivamente, su mano apretó la de ella posesivamente.  
Hermione se estremeció al notar que se encontraban demasiado cerca, más que nunca. Su cuerpo volvía a arder. Sentía un fuego intenso como la noche en que lo llevó a su cuarto y lo desnudó. No entendía en absoluto aquel sentimiento pero cuando vio como la miraba Malfoy, supo que él estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.  
Se deslizaron por la pista muy despacio hasta que el Slytherin comenzó a pillarle el truco.

— ¿Ves? Tampoco es tan difícil— dijo Hermione esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Supongo que no…— respondió desviando la mirada – Nunca me hubiese imaginado que tú me ibas a enseñar a patinar.

— Y quién me hubiera dicho a mí que iba a patinar contigo...nada más y nada menos— le lanzó una sonrisa burlona mientras seguían patinando lentamente por el centro de la pista y todas las miradas se centraban en ellos.

El Slytherin tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse. Se estaba divirtiendo... no quería que Granger lo supiese, no podía darle esa satisfacción y mucho menos mostrarse débil ante ella pero no quería soltar su mano. Era tan cálida, tan suave…  
_  
''Joder primero lo de Malcolm, luego lo del cuarto de baño de Prefectos y ahora esto. ¿Qué coño me pasa?¿No será… que me siento atraído por ella?No… imposible. ¿Pero cómo paro esto? No puedo evitarla con la porquería de cadena que nos sujeta a todas horas… a lo mejor si me acuesto con ella… todo termina, joder ¿en qué estoy pensando?''_—pero en ese instante alguien chocó fuertemente contra su espalda haciendo que tanto él como Hermione cayeran una vez más a la pista.

Esta vez la leona permanecía en el suelo y Draco encima, apoyando sus manos en el frío hielo.

Hermione se quedó paralizada. Se encontraba inmersa en sus ojos. Eran tan claros...  
Sin embargo, la voz de alguien interrumpió ese momento en el que pareció que el tiempo se había detenido.

— Si no estuvierais en medio no me hubiera chocado contra vosotros— se quejó Ron mientras los miraba molesto.

Seguramente chocó a posta contra ellos al ver que estaban demasiado cerca... aún seguía sintiendo algo por Hermione y no le gustaba nada la escena que acaba de presenciar entre ella y su más odiado enemigo.

Malcolm que estaba al fondo de la pista junto con Astoria tampoco es que estuviera muy contento con aquello. Sus sospechas se hacían cada vez más evidentes. Primero Draco le hizo la nariz añicos porque Hermione le había besado. Supuestamente había puesto la excusa del estatus de sangre y ahora acababa de verles juntos, demasiado juntos. Malcolm sabía que Malfoy sentía algo por la castaña. Algo fuerte e intenso a pesar de que no quisiera reconocerlo.

— Tienes suerte de que no tenga aquí la varita comadreja— dijo Draco mirándole con desprecio mientras se incorporaba para levantarse.

— No empecéis por favor— suplicó Hermione al ver que McGonagall estaba cerca de ellos observándolos como un halcón.

Ron bufó y se limitó a seguir el camino para molestar esta vez a Harry y Ginny que se encontraban demasiado acaramelados al otro lado de la pista.

Después de una tarde muy intensa, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus camarotes para descansar un poco y prepararse, antes de bajar a cenar.  
Hermione y Draco se encontraban ante un serio problema al ver que la cadena no se aflojaba a la hora de ducharse.

— Joder se supone que esta debería ser una de las excepciones que mencionó la vieja— resopló intentando estirar la cadena pero era imposible.

— Tendremos que esperar…— suspiró Hermione.

— No sé tú Granger pero yo no pienso estar un minuto más sin ducharme. Además, he sudado y apesto— contestó malhumorado.

— ¡¿Pero se te ha ido la cabeza?!— exclamó molesta— ¿Acaso crees que me voy a meter desnuda contigo en la ducha? Desde luego te falta un tornillo Malfoy…

— No seas estúpida Granger... ya te gustaría pero siento decepcionarte. No estoy interesado en tablas de planchar— repuso en un tono jactancioso — ponte un bikini.

Hermione lo miró con odio durante unos segundos y luego no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

— Está bien pero no quiero que se entere nadie porque sino…— le amenazó señalándole con un dedo.

— Tranquila Granger, no soy tan imbécil como para soltarlo a los cuatro vientos, ¿Quieres que haga el ridículo? Quién sabe lo que pensarían los de mi casa.

_"Aunque Malcolm se enfadaría bastante"_— no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa al pensar en ello.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que nos vamos a cambiar de ropa?— preguntó Hermione con la voz algo temblorosa.

— Cierra los ojos mientras yo me pongo un bañador— propuso Draco sin poder disimular un tono de diversión en la voz.

— ¿Y quién me garantiza a mí que los mantendrás cerrados cuando yo me cambie?

— ¿Piensas que voy a perder el tiempo mirándote?— su voz sonó engreída— Definitivamente estás loca. No eres mi tipo Granger.

Hermione deseaba que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara. Estaba harta del rubio infantil, pomposo, insensible, egocéntrico, ignorante...

— Si quieres ducharte, tendrás que vendarte los ojos mientras me cambio. Si no te quedarás como estás... tú eliges— le espetó Hermione.

Draco la miró intensamente. Necesitaba ducharse y estaba harto de discutir con la sabelotodo. Quería terminar de una vez. Por Circe, si solo era una ducha... que pasaría cuando tuvieran que dormir juntos.

— De acuerdo pero tú también te taparás los ojos Granger.

Hermione asintió y fueron a buscar un pañuelo por la habitación.

La leona encontró un fular de seda negro en el armario. Eso serviría.

— Tú primero— dijo Hermione dándole el fular. No se fiaba de él pero no tenía más remedio. No sabía cuanto tiempo iban a estar en esa situación tan desesperante.

Un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas mientras el rubio disfrutaba divertido viéndola tan abochornada.

— Pónmelo tú Granger y asegurate de cubrirme toda la cara. No quiero asustarme, no me gustan las películas de terror— ¿por qué lo ponían tan cachondo esas tontas discusiones?

Hermione le ató el dichoso fular con brusquedad. Tenía que controlarse si no quería matarlo alli mismo.

Malfoy soltó un chillido que casi la dejó sorda.

— ¡¿Qué pretendes Granger?! ¡¿Vaciarme los ojos?!

— Eres un idiota. Tendría que haberte tapado la boca para que no pudieses decir tantas tonterías— por Merlín... era insufrible.

Hermione, al no sentir los ojos grises del rubio mirándola, suspiró aliviada.

— ¿Te pongo cachonda Granger?— preguntó engreído con una sonrisa ladeada— Vete acostumbrando... suelo causar esa sensación.

— Oh si por su puesto, sobre todo por tu maravilloso carácter.

— Por lo menos yo no sueno como si me hubiese tragado un diccionario.

— Eres un cretino—farfulló.

—Ten cuidado Granger— dijo Draco que seguía con los ojos vendados. Curiosamente, a Hermione en ese momento no le parecía tan peligroso.

La leona comenzó a ponerse el bikini vigilando que el rubio no la mirase, intentando mover lo menos posible la mano encadenada y cuando estuvo lista, le retiró el fular.

Él se mantuvo en silencio. Se había distraído completamente. No recordaba ni una sola palabra de la conversación. La mojigata estaba ante él con la barbilla alzada en una pose retadora. La observó bajando de una forma insolente la mirada desde su cara hasta los pechos y subiéndola otra vez, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Volvió a recorrer todo su cuerpo con su mirada de hielo hasta encontrarse con sus ojos miel. Ella en ese momento estaba completamente encendida.

— Ahora te toca a ti Granger— dijo arrastrando tanto la voz que ella creyó sentir su roce.

Sin miramientos, Malfoy le ató el fular y ella quedó cegada. De pronto, se sintió muy vulnerable. Malfoy estaba tan cerca que percibía el movimiento del aire entre ellos.

A pesar de que no podía verle, Hermione escuchaba el sonido de su ropa cayendo al suelo y no pudo evitar sentirse acelerada. Por algún motivo, no dejaba de venirle la imagen de él desnudo a su cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar imaginándose algo así? Cuanto más tardaba Malfoy en cambiarse, más le costaba respirar. Aquello definitivamente estaba siendo una tortura. Draco no llevaba nada de ropa y cuando fue a ponerse el bañador quiso provocarla acercando su mano encadenada a su parte más íntima, rozándola.  
Hermione ahogó un grito al notar la protuberancia del rubio.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!— chilló histérica.

— Ya puedes quitarte eso Granger— dijo entre risas.

Hermione suspiró para intentar calmarse y se retiró el fular de los ojos con manos temblorosas.

Una vez listos, se metieron en la lujosa y dorada ducha. Con suerte Lavender y Parvati aún no habían llegado de sus ajetreadas y locas compras por lo que no podrían cotillear sobre aquello y en cuanto a Daphne y Pansy, se habían ido al camarote de Blaise, Goyle y el resto que las habían invitado a tomarse algo con ellos.  
Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Sola con Malfoy y peor aún, en la ducha. Por suerte sabía que ambos se odiaban mutuamente por lo que el rubio platino no intentaría hacer nada raro. Aunque lo dudaba después de lo que acababa de hacerle. No podía evitar sentirse sofocada y que el cuerpo le temblara.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa Granger?— dijo intentando intimidarla.

— En absoluto— respondió con toda la seguridad que pudo— Abre el grifo y pásame el jabón.

Cuando empezaron a caer chorros de agua y ambos quedaron empapados, Draco la observó de reojo. Su cabello alborotado estaba completamente mojado al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Gotas de agua resbalaban sobre ella como si la acariciaran.  
El Slytherin nunca la había visto en bikini. Granger siempre llevaba encima mucha ropa por lo que no se podía apreciar bien su figura. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que bajo todo ese desastroso atuendo pudiera esconder un cuerpo tan sexy. Volvió a sentir lo mismo que en la pista de patinaje y tuvo que apartar la mirada para no excitarse más de lo que ya estaba. La boca se le quedó reseca y notaba su cuerpo caliente.  
Se apresuró a enjabonarse con la mano libre de ataduras. Quería terminar con esa pesadilla cuanto antes.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Hermione extrañada al ver que estaba más rojo que una gamba— ¿El agua está demasiado caliente para tu gusto Malfoy?— dijo con sorna.

Draco se puso tenso.

— ¡Sí joder! ¿Es que no ves que me estoy asando?— gritó exasperado pero sin saber por qué volvió a mirarla, observó sus labios húmedos por el agua y tuvo que desviar los ojos rápidamente mirando a otra parte— ¿Quieres acabar de una maldita vez?

Hermione se limitó a no contestar y continuó lavándose.  
Cuando por fin terminaron con aquella situación tan incómoda para la Gryffindor y morbosa para el Slytherin, Draco se dio cuenta de que debía apagar ese fuego intenso que sentía por ella cuanto antes porque desde luego no era bueno. No estaba seguro de sí se le pasaría a la larga o no pero solo había una solución. Quizás había perdido el juicio pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que acostarse con Granger.

* * *

**Este capítulo va dedicado a: Style-shinigami, Rosyr, Luladark, DeinoO-Dragomir y kionkichin :D ¡Enhorabuena! y a las demás, no os preocupéis! ¡Seguid intentándolo! :D**

**PREGUNTAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

**A)Va a haber una fiesta nocturna en uno de los camarotes:**  
**1- En el de Blaise y Harry.**  
**2. En el de Draco y Hermione.**  
**3. En el de Ron y los Gryffindor.**

**OS DESEO SUERTE :P**


	18. Chapter 18: La primera noche Pt1

**¡Hola a todas! Por fin vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo de ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo Draco? Como todas sabéis, estoy de exámenes. Cuando termine ya actualizaré más a menudo :D Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo!**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma! Ya sé que querías a toda costa la escena de la piscina, pero imagínate... estando atados, ¿cómo iban a nadar? JAJAJAJAJA se hubiesen ahogado XDD pero se ducharon juntitos! wii :D con respecto a lo del dejavú, bueno... en Tentaciones de un Malfoy, jamás se sabe lo que va suceder jajajaja pero aquí parece que ahora le ha entrado esa obsesión por acostarse con Hermione... a ver si lo consigue, el pobre es muy vicioso jajajaja tranquila, que ahora como están atados tendrán que dormir juntos. A ver si el rubio tiene suerte y puede hacerle algo jijijiji Hablando de Dramiones, a mí me pasó igual que a ti. Una amiga mía kairy-ann, siempre me hablaba de fanfiction y de que había Drarrys, Dramiones, etc.. pero yo no le hacía mucho caso y no me metía, hasta que una noche que no tenía nada que hacer, entré y me leí Lija y Terciopelo. Si no lo hubiese leído lo más seguro es que ahora mismo no estuviese aquí, porque de hecho me dio por Draco y Hermione a partir de ahí, así que imagínate XDD Dormiens aún no lo he leído. Me lo estoy reservando. jojojo pero el Drinny sí, lo que pasa que como te comenté, yo con los Drinnys soy muy especial, porque en la mayoría Ginny sufre mucho y son super drámaticos y como bien sabes... a mí me va la comedia jajajajaja y con el que me enganché al Drinny fue con el de metanfetamina y el de Boni (que no se si lo has leído pero es mortal XDD me reí como una loca). En cuanto tenga tiempo me leo ''El vestido'' porque le eché un vistazo y me llamó mucho la atención pero es que ahora mismo me es imposible D: Además, que al estar escribiendo 3 fics a la vez de Draco y Hermione, si empiezo a leer Dramiones me hago un lío tremendo en el coco jajajaja por eso ahora estoy leyendo Drinnys. Bueno guapa, te dejo con el capítulo que si no voy a escribir la biblia jajajaja Espero que te guste! Un besazo muy grande :)**

**Rosyr: Querida Rosyr! Si es que me encanta verlos a todos celosos! Sobretodo al rubio, que cuando se pone posesivo... ainss está muy sexy jijijij :P Veremos a ver que hace Astoria en el viaje para entrometerse entre Draco y Hermione. Y pobrecito Neville, espero que le salgan las cosas bien con Luna y ella se de cuenta de lo que le pasa. jijiji Yo también te deseo mucha suerte en los exámenes! Casi he terminado, pero aún me quedan las audiciones ( lo peor D:) En fin, que pronto, habrá acabado este sufrimiento! jejejeje Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Un besazo guapa :D**

**Isabel: Hola Isabel! :D Me alegra verte aquí también! jijiji Este fue el primer fic que escribí y me reprimí muchísimo. Escribía un montón de cosas y las borraba. Con decirte que en realidad el primer capítulo de esta historia era el sexto. (Borré los cinco primeros XDD lo sé, estoy loca pero bueno) jajajaja Espero que te guste este capítulo! Te dejo con la lectura! Un beso muy fuerte guapa :D**

**y ahora... os dejo con la lectura :)**

* * *

**LA PRIMERA NOCHE PARTE 1  
**  
— Esta noche después de la cena, deberíamos hacer una fiesta. Celebrar que estamos todos juntos— sugirió Seamus a Neville mientras sacaba una poco de zumo de calabaza del mini bar.

— Si, aunque McGonagall ha dicho que después de cenar, todos debemos volver a nuestro camarote— suspiró algo contrariado.

— Bueno no creo que se entere— añadió Ron acercándose a los sillones que había junto al mini bar, donde sus amigos descansaban en ese momento.

— Nos podría quitar muchos puntos…— dijo Padma preocupada mientras se pintaba los labios.

— Su camarote está muy lejos de aquí— comentó Luna con absoluta tranquilidad— podemos avisar a Harry y los demás.

— Vale, yo hablaré con Ginny, Harry y Hermione — respondió Ron pero al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga recordó que no iría sola y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto.

— Genial— sonrió Luna.

— Yo me encargo de mi hermana y Lavender— añadió Padma bastante animada.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con los de Slytherin?— preguntó Seamus intrigado.

— Ya sabes la respuesta— sentenció Ron llevándose una barrita de regaliz a la boca— Esos aquí no entran.

— Será lo mejor— dijo Neville— Lo más seguro es que Zabini, Goyle y Malfoy lo fastidien todo.

— Malfoy vendrá— bufó el pelirrojo— si viene Hermione claro… tendremos que aguantar al hurón.

Todos comenzaron a reír y a bromear y más tarde se dirigieron a la salida del camarote para ir al restaurante al que McGonagall los había citado para cenar.

Esa noche, el restaurante al que asistieron era precioso. No es que los anteriores no lo fueran ni mucho menos, solo que ese era muy especial, posiblemente debido a la iluminación o quizás por la preciosa escalera de caracol forjada con intrincados diseños dorados que se erguía en el centro de la estancia rodeada de mesas redondas con involutos manteles blancos, creando un ambiente acogedor y romántico.

McGonagall se sentó junto a Hagrid, Ringuil y Slughorn. El resto de alumnos se pusieron en grupos de cuatro.  
Desgraciadamente, Malcolm y Astoria se sentaron junto a Hermione y Draco sin pedir permiso. Eso no les hacía felices a ninguno de los dos.

— Draco ¿cuándo os va a soltar McGonagall?— preguntó Astoria mientras cogía un trozo de pan de una cestita.

— No lo sé, y tampoco sé por qué cojones te has sentado aquí y me estás hablando cuando te dije y te dejé muy claro que no lo hicieras— le espetó arrastrando las palabras y haciendo hincapié en cada una de ellas.

— No he tenido más remedio. No había más mesas— suspiró la chica queriendo parecer aburrida.

— Pues yo veo allí a tu hermanita con Pansy y Blaise y es curioso que una silla esté vacía. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?— no la soportaba. Quería que se largara.

— No quería dejar a Malcolm solo— se excusó con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

— Es verdad, yo le dije que me acompañara— la apoyó Malcolm puesto que él también quería sentarse con ellos para ver si así tenía la ocasión de hablar con Hermione. Quería arreglar las cosas con ella e intentar conseguir que se interesara por él, aunque lo veía dificil, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Draco y Hermione se miraron. Sabían que todo aquello era una mentira para sentarse con ellos.  
De pronto Slughorn se levantó con una copa en la mano tambaleándose. Al parecer había bebido más de la cuenta a lo largo del día y Ringuil parecía estar en las mismas.

— Señoras y señores, _quierouu_ celebrar un _brinduis pour_ estar aquí— farfulló mientras volvía a caer en su silla.

Todos rompieron a reír a carcajadas y brindaron con entusiasmo.  
Durante el resto de la cena, Malcolm quiso hablar con Hermione pero fue imposible porque cada vez que lo intentaba, nada más abrir la boca, Malfoy saltaba acaparando toda su atención.

— Granger ¿Es así como comes normalmente? ¿Esa es la educación que te han dado? Aunque he de reconocer que tu progreso a la hora de usar el tenedor es digno de admiración. Será mejor que me envuelva en el mantel antes de que me salpiques— se mofó aprovechando que a la Gryffindor se le había caído un poco de pescado accidentalmente en la camisa. No iba a dejar que el retrasado de Malcolm le estropease la cena. No lo permitiría.

Hermione no pudo evitar darle una fuerte patada por debajo de la mesa y Draco gimió al sentir un dolor insoportable.

— Imbécil. Te recuerdo que estoy comiendo con la mano izquierda por hacerte un favor y no es que se me dé muy bien— contestó malhumorada pero dejó de discutir al ver que McGonagall los miraba nuevamente— Será mejor que disimules o estaremos atados hasta el final de los tiempos— le sonrió forzadamente mientras con la mirada señalaba a la directora que los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos y Malcom y Astoria no pudieron decir palabra alguna porque cada vez que lo intentaban, Draco comenzaba a meterse con Hermione. Muy aburridos y completamente hastiados terminaron por desistir y cenaron en silencio observando la absurda pelea que mantenían la leona y la serpiente mientras se sonreían forzadamente el uno al otro.

Cuando terminó la cena, la directora hizo hincapié en que todos debían volver a sus camarotes y que a cualquiera que encontrase fuera más tarde de las once iba a tener veinte puntos menos.

Hermione y Draco entraron en su camarote y vieron que Lavender y Parvati estaban maquillándose y habían cogido unos vestidos de gala que había en el armario.

— ¿A dónde vais?— preguntó Hermione curiosa— Si McGonagall se entera...

— Da igual Mione— la cortó Lavender con toda la calma del mundo— Deberías venir tú también. Hay fiesta en el camarote de Ro-Ro. Todos vamos a ir.

Pansy y Daphne, que justo en ese momento entraban en la habitación, la escucharon y se acercaron.

— Nosotras también vamos— espetó Pansy con tono autoritario.

— No sé si eso les va a gustar…— intentó decir Parvati.

— Bueno, si no también podemos ir a avisar a la directora— amenazó Daphne— No creo que le haga mucha gracia.

— Vale— masculló Lavender— podéis venir.

— Pero Blaise y el resto también vienen— ordenó Pansy.

Lavender y Parvati asintieron con desgana porque sabían que esas arpías sin lugar a dudas informarían a McGonagall de la fiesta nocturna.

— Yo no pienso ir— respondió Hermione al ver el brillo en los ojos de Malfoy.

— Venga Granger, apenas he pasado tiempo con los de mi casa. Tú has comido con la comadreja, la pobretona y san Potter y no me he quejado.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Está bien— asintió después de una larga pausa— pero… la próxima vez, yo decidiré.

— Lo veo justo.

* * *

Draco y Hermione llegaron al camarote de Ron, llamaron a la puerta y cuando se abrió, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como estaba la habitación. Neville y Seamus habían tirado todos los colchones por el suelo haciendo un círculo alrededor del jacuzzi y habían hecho unos cócteles con la botella de Whisky de fuego y varios licores desconocidos que había en el mini bar. Las luces estaban apagadas y con un hechizo que había lanzado Dean Thomas, la habitación había adquirido una iluminación con colores muy llamativos que iban cambiando aleatoriamente.  
Todos estaban allí, incluido el grupo de Zabini y Pansy que habían llegado los últimos y eso al parecer no les había hecho mucha gracia a los demás.

— ¡Al final has venido!— exclamó Ginny acercándose para abrazar a Hermione pero se contuvo al recordar que estaba atada a Draco.

— Sí, bueno, ¿hasta qué hora pensáis tener montada esta estúpida fiesta?— preguntó preocupada.

— ¡Hasta la que haga falta! ¡Hay mucha noche por delante!— exclamó bebiendo un poco de cóctel.

— ¿Qué es esa mierda comadreja?— preguntó Draco mirándola por encima del hombro.

— Pregúntale a uno de tus amiguitos. Lo ha hecho él, aunque he de reconocer que tiene buenas manos para estas cosas— respondió señalando a Zabini que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones junto a Goyle. Luego Ginny se dirigió a uno de los colchones donde estaban Seamus y Harry tumbados hablando con copas en las manos.

— Blaise, ponme una cosa de esas— dijo Malfoy acercándose al grupo de serpientes mientras tiraba de Hermione que parecía no querer ir en esa dirección.

— ¿Tú quieres otra?— preguntó Zabini a la leona en un tono bastante amigable, tanto que ella se sorprendió.

— ¿La has envenenado?— inquirió confusa— Me resulta extraño que estés tan pacífico.

— Desgraciadamente no dispongo de veneno pero si no la quieres me la tomo a tu salud— contestó acercándose al pequeño armario para preparar más cócteles.

— Bueno, ponme una— resopló Hermione— La probaré.

— Granger, todos los sitios están pillados, no queda hueco en ningún colchón y paso de ponerme donde está la pobretona ahora que San Potter está tumbado junto a ella. Seguramente se enrollarán y no me gusta alumbrar, no sé si me entiendes— dijo Malfoy mirándoles con mala cara.

— Parece mentira que por una vez estemos de acuerdo en algo— respondió Hermione.

— Aún no hemos estrenado el jacuzzi Granger— el rubio soltó la indirecta — y solo están Theo y la hermana de Patil. Hay sitio para dos más.

Hermione recordó todo lo sucedido aquella tarde a la hora de ducharse con él y solo de pensar que tenía que volver a desnudarse y taparse los ojos para ponerse un maldito bikini, se sentía mareada.

Malfoy vio que no decía nada, así que tomó la iniciativa y la arrastró fuera del camarote. Hermione bufó pero lo siguió en silencio hasta su habitación.  
Cuando por fin estuvieron listos, regresaron al camarote de Ron y tuvieron que ir andando sigilosamente por los estrechos pasillos del barco para que los profesores no los sorprendiesen. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, pero esa vez abrió Luna y por su aspecto parecía algo ebria.

— Hermione, me duele la cabeza y veo muchos _torposoplos_— comenzó a divagar— Hay tantos que me estoy mareando.

En ese instante, Neville apareció, intentó tranquilizarla y la llevó a donde estaban los demás.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no reírse al ver a la _loca_ en ese estado tan patético pero Hermione se percató y le dio un codazo.

— No te rías imbécil, ¿No ves que está borracha? — frunció el ceño.

— Está _loca_ que no es lo mismo— contestó intentando parecer serio.

Cuando entraron en la habitación se dieron cuenta de que no solo Luna estaba mal. Todos en general lo estaban.

— Menos mal que aún no me he tomado la copa que me ha preparado Zabini— suspiró Hermione aliviada— Creo que lleva algo raro porque desde que nos fuimos no ha pasado mucho rato y mira como están todos.

— No sé qué mierda le habrá puesto Blaise a eso pero yo _sí_ he tomado un poco y me está empezando a afectar— contestó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Hermione se fijó en que en uno de los sillones estaba Goyle sentado con un paquete de grageas en la mano mientras hablaba solo. Si el pobre chico era tonto de por sí, estando ebrio directamente parecía subnormal.  
Lavender no dejaba de acosar a Ron persiguiéndole por toda la habitación hasta que él se rindió, se sentó en uno de los colchones y la dejó que hablara con él.  
Draco vio que Pansy tenía unos papelitos en la mano y que todos estaban jugando a algo.  
Los que estaban alrededor parecían atentos y emocionados.

— ¿Qué cojones pasa aquí?— preguntó con un tono arrogante.

— Estamos sacando dos nombres al azar y poniendo una serie de pruebas, ¿Os apuntáis?— preguntó Theo demasiado sonriente y algo mareado— aunque vosotros tendríais que participar juntos porque estáis atados.

— Malfoy, lee mis labios, ¡NO!— gritó Hermione forcejeando al ver que el rubio se dirigía a donde estaban todos con intención de jugar.

— No creo que sea tan malo Granger— contestó medio tambaleándose.

— Definitivamente a ti también te ha afectado esto, ¡Malfoy para por favor!— le pidió pero era inútil. Él no le hizo caso.

Draco había visto la oportunidad perfecta en aquel momento. Tendrían que hacer cualquier cosa que los demás les ordenaran y el pensamiento que había tenido a lo largo del día seguía rondándole por la mente. ¿Tendría que besarla? ¿Y si la obligaban a que se quitara el bikini? La situación le excitaba por el simple hecho de que ella era algo prohibido para él. Tenía que quedarse a solas con Granger y conseguir lo que quería de ella. Ninguna lo había rechazado nunca, siempre se salía con la suya y tenía la confianza de que al fin y al cabo, la Gryffindor era una más. Debía hacerla suya cuanto antes para terminar con ese horrible sufrimiento.

_Sí... estaba decidido._

* * *

**Tatatachán! Miedo me da el rubio! A saber que sale en los papelitos y qué es lo que tienen que hacer :O En fin, se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo jejejeje**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a: Isabel :D Ha sido la única que ha acertado!**

**Y a las demás, os deseo suerte para la próxima pregunta :D**

**¿Qué sucedera en el siguiente capítulo? Elegid dos.**

**A) El barco chocará con un Iceberg y todos se quedarán en los botes salvavidas a la deriva.**  
**B) Llegarán al polo Norte y tendrán que comer pingüinos fritos y focas a la parrilla para poder sobrevivir.**  
**C) La protectora de animales ''Nepeta'' se enterará de la masacre y los meterán en la cárcel.**  
**D) Draco y Hermione dormirán juntos.**  
**E) Pansy les echará un cubo de agua fría al verlos tan juntitos entre las sábanas.**  
**F) Draco le tocará una teta a Hermione.**

**Os deseo suerte. ¡Un beso a todas, tyna fest! :D**


End file.
